Last Chance
by CrimsonSkyTamer
Summary: Sixteen students - eight for Hope and eight for Despair. The final one standing will determine the new world order; whether to bring forth salvation with hope, or to watch everything burn in despair. Co-write with Arcana Compendium and SDProductions-
1. Prologue

My given name is Arthur.

Right now, I'm in chains, stuck inside an armed truck that is taking me to the site of the newest Life of Mutual Killing.

_The very same site that was used for the first and original killing by Junko Enoshima._

There's a lot of people with me in the back of this truck, but all of them are soldiers, and every single one of them has a weapon trained on me – as if I could harm them. I'm in chains, but they don't trust me.

_…it's understandable, of course._

I am – was? – part of the group named "Chaos"; a group that rose up after the Despairs had been defeated with the fall of Junko's AI. Us and many other groups tried to break the hold of the Future Foundation on the world, causing this end result.

A stalemate.

The Future Foundation brought down some spin-off groups, but there were just too many. Some members within the Future Foundation itself soon destroyed the organisation from within, and brought forth a new, temporary world order.

They would host one last Life of Mutual Killing event, broadcast all over the world, across all seven continents. Sixteen students, eight for Hope and eight for Despair. The final student would determine the new world order – whether to bring forth hope, or to watch everything burn in despair.

As the mastermind and sole winner for a previous mutual killing myself, I was now a participant on this game. A "pawn" on the board, if you will.

"Click." The handcuffs unlock by themselves; I raise an eyebrow and glance at the soldiers around me, who simply lowered their weapons. "We're here." One of them growls. "Get out."

The door opens and I exit the truck, coming face to face with what was once known as Hope's Peak Academy. A few moments pass, before I push open the doors…

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: 0611/2014**

**I'm really glad to present the final sixteen, and the student who receives the title of SHSL Protagonist is...**

***drumroll***

**You'll find out next chapter. Ha.**

**Have fun!**

**PS: To everyone who's OCs have not been accepted, never fear! The plot does call for a few more characters, and I may wish to include yours. Naturally, I will ask before doing so. Ahaha...**

**The Final(?) Sixteen**

_**1. Yang Yu Long, Arthur (CrimsonSkyTamer)**_

_**2. Jayme Hathers (Simplistic Serenity)**_

_**3. Joshua Meadows (SD Productions)**_

_**4. Rya Solo (davaba21)**_

_**5. Reyes Takanora (JokersMaze)**_

_**6. Ryutaro Takane (That1guyeveryonehates)**_

_**7. Kurobaki Ness (Shadowplayer360)**_

_**8. Matsunaga Airi (DisasterPheonix)**_

_**9. Haruno Seth (CrimsonCyclone)**_

_**10. Sayori Tsukino (bluemoonbutterfly)**_

_**11. Hinokagu Chimai (Arcana Compendium)**_

_**12. Nakayama Kotone (UselessFreakingPaperclip)**_

_**13. Ryoichi Yamada (TigerMasters)**_

_**14. Mariana "Mari" Heinzman (fandomhospitalisedpatient)**_

_**15. Kimber Adleline (ShadedLyht)**_

_**16. Elliot Bond (The Gone Angel)**_


	2. Meet the Sixteen

_My name is __**Hinokagu Chimai**__. I am the __**SHSL Human Rights' Activist**__._

"…ake up…"

_I was sent to Kibougamine for what was called the __**"Final Life of Mutual Killing"**__._

"Hey hey, Hinokagu's awake!"

_So just what is this impending feeling of doom?_

Being sharply brought back to the realms of consciousness by over-enthusiastic shaking wasn't the best way to start his day, Chimai vaguely thought as he attempted to make sense of his surroundings.

His gaze landed on the two people standing before him.

The first person was in a green shirt and long trousers, with a grey threadbare jacket over his top. With unruly jet-black hair sticking out in many different directions and warm brown eyes, he looked rather young, especially with his average height and build. A lightly tanned complexion gave him the appearance of one who was in the sun – not too often, but not lacking either – and the energetic smile on his face lead Chimai to the conclusion that this was the person who had shaken him awake.

Their gazes met; the other's smile widened. "You're the last one; the Human Rights' Activist, right?"

"…indeed." Chimai nods, but a slight frown marred his face. "How–?"

"How did we know, you ask?" The second person interrupts, his tone as cool as his ice blue gaze. "While you were asleep, we took the time to introduce ourselves. And since knowledge of all sixteen students were made public before the beginning of this game, it doesn't exactly require a degree in nuclear science to identify who you are."

Their gazes met as Chimai studied this other man, who was of an average height – perhaps a little shorter? A slim build and short black hair that tapered off at neck length, along with short bangs that framed an angular face gave him a rather refined air…or maybe it was the way he held himself, with a posture that told of lethal grace. The dark blue dress shirt and black suit were in immaculate condition, as was the black tie.

It was a moment before he realised that the ice blue gaze had narrowed slightly, realising that just as he was studying the other, he was being studied as well. But only for a moment. That sharp gaze vanished barely a heartbeat later, and the other made a small acknowledging nod.

"Forgive my lateness in my introduction. I am Yang Yu Long, Arthur."

**Yang Yu Long, Arthur**

_**Super High School Level Aristocrat**_

…the name did seem familiar. Though he couldn't help but to wonder how this title even came about, given the lack of a fixed ruling power.

"You should introduce yourself to the others, Hinokagu." Arthur waves a dismissive hand at the rest of the fourteen, who were spread out across a large room that looked like a gymnasium. "Though naturally, you should get off the bleachers first."

Without waiting for a response, Arthur walked off.

Chimai stood up, ready to go meet the other students, when something hit him on the back of his head and fell to the floor with a metallic "clink" – presumably a key of some sort?

Turning around, he saw the person in the threadbare jacket from earlier rummaging through his pockets and tossing random items away. "Excuse me?" He walked over as the other looked up, pausing his search for the moment.

"Ah, hello again!" The other grins. "I don't suppose I've introduced myself; I'm Joshua Meadows, nice to meet you!"

**Joshua Meadows**

**_SHSL Forensics Expert_**

"Ah, nice to meet you." He replies with a small smile. "What are you looking for?"

Joshua grinned cheerfully. "I'm looking for my scalpel. It would be best not to be without a weapon in a situation like this, after all."

"…I see." He nodded, mentally looking for a way to escape the conversation. Anyone who could smile cheerfully while looking for a weapon that could kill in mere moments definitely couldn't be sane.

But then again, none of the sixteen here were sane. Especially not with eight of the sixteen being Despair.

"I think I'll go introduce myself to the others now, as Arthur suggested." He says, before turning to leave, but was still within earshot of Joshua's parting sentence.

"Oh wait, I forgot I actually had gum in here…"

Trying to stifle a laugh, Chimai went to introduce himself to the nearest person, noting that the other fourteen students were standing in many small groups.

The nearest person was studying another group of students, but soon fixed his gaze on the approaching Chimai.

With expressive azure blue eyes and a light tan, along with a pair of scars down the right side of his forehead, he looked like an athlete with his tall height and slightly muscular build. Light chestnut hair with black roots jutted out at odd angles, yet the uneven bangs framed his face almost naturally, with the back tapering out neatly at around neck-length. An unbuttoned grey dress shirt was worn over a yellow T-shirt, with a black blazer hanging over his right shoulder. The black slacks and sleeves rolled up to above the elbows were clean and slightly faded.

"Hey there; I'm Hinokagu Chimai. SHSL Human Rights' Activist." He introduced himself with a small smile.

The other pauses for a few moments before replying. "I'm Jayme Hathers. SHSL Intelligencer."

**Jayme Hathers**

_**SHSL Intelligencer**_

Studying Jayme a bit more carefully, he noted that the other seemed to be really careful with his words and posture. It didn't seem out of place, but it was weird when compared to Joshua's enthusiastic greeting.

"It was nice meeting you." He said, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the other's gaze. It was subtle, but he was sure that he was being studied. Knowing that Jayme was an Intelligencer didn't really help much either.

Chimai walked to the next group of two students, one male and one female, the latter which seemed to be trying to engage the former in a discussion, but was failing.

"Hello there-" He didn't even have time to finish his sentence before the girl turned around with a bright smile. "Hello!" She waves, "I'm Rya Solo, SHSL _Iaidoka_!"

**Rya Solo**

_**SHSL Iaido Master "****Iaidoka****"**_

Shaggy silver hair fell across her face messily, but didn't hide her bright green eyes. Her long-sleeved red shirt, blue jeans and white headband with a tiger design were typical for athletes who didn't like to have their mobility disrupted by "cumbersome" clothing such as skirts. A long narrow blue bag was slung across her back.

"I'm…Takanora Reyes…" Came the quiet voice. Ignoring Rya's cries of "he finally speaks!", Chimai took a small step towards the shorter boy, noting how the other tensed up when he approached.

**Takanora Reyes**

_**SHSL Origamist**_

A few short black curls peeked out from beneath a light grey flat cap, even as anxious golden-hazel eyes scanned their surroundings ever so often in a display of high paranoia. A long-sleeved white dress shirt, dark navy duffel coat with gold innings and long black pants covered almost every part of the Origamist's skinny build.

"It's nice to meet you…" Reyes said quietly, but the slight tremor in his voice didn't go unnoticed. "I'm really sorry for bothering…please excuse me…" He quickly hurried off to an empty corner of the room, muttering to himself.

Chimai stared for a while, before glancing at Rya, who flashed a cheerful smile before chasing after Reyes. "Don't worry – I'll make sure he's okay!"

"Okay…?" He replied, but it was more of a question then a statement. Reyes seemed like he wanted to be left alone, and was constantly in fear of something…or someone. Rya, on the other hand, was loud and cheerful. Perhaps Reyes would open up a bit in her company?

Approaching the next person, he was about to introduce himself when he realised that the other's gaze had followed him.

"I know you. You're Hinokagu Chimai." Long raven hair swished slightly as the other tilted his head slightly to better meet Chimai's gaze. "I'm Ryutaro Takane."

**Ryutaro Takane**

_**SHSL Muckraker**_

Hazel eyes studied him even as he studied the other. Ryutaro was tall and slender, which didn't quite tie in with the chunk of flesh missing from the bottom part of his left ear. The black trenchcoat didn't quite tie in with the grey jumpsuit as well, with a matching black fedora on the Muckraker's head. A few scars were visible on his face, even as Chimai vaguely wondered what happened to the other for him to attain those scars.

"You don't look much." Ryutaro informs with a dismissive snort. "In fact, you look like one good hit is gonna kill you and then we'd have to solve your fucking murder."

"…nice to meet you too, I guess." Chimai states, before walking off to meet the next person.

Short black hair framed the face underneath a baseball cap, even as the boy played with the zipper on his blue jacket. A red shirt was worn beneath the jacket, with a pair of worn blue jeans. "…I'm Kurobaki Ness."

**Kurobaki Ness**

_**SHSL Memory Bank**_

"Nice to meet you; I'm Hinokagu Chimai." He smiles, even as Ness nods slightly. "I know. The Forensic Expert was calling your name while trying to wake you." Ness was silent after that; he knew when to stop talking. With a small nod, Chimai went to the next duo.

"Ah- another puppet," was the sentence that greeted him upon reaching the duo. It came from the petite girl with a charming smile.

Jet-black hair contrasted greatly with the pale skin tone, but the red streak in her long fringe hinted at some quirks. For a brief moment, he thought he caught sight of a pair of vibrant purple eyes beneath the fringe; but as soon as they appeared, they vanished like a mirage. A long purple shirt with spider decorations lining the hems hung from her slender frame, along with web patterns down the cuffs of the sleeves and tight black jeans.

"I'm Matsunaga Airi. Starting from today, I'll be your new puppeteer. What kind of string would fit you, I wonder…"

**Matsunaga Airi**

_**SHSL Puppeteer**_

Chimai opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the man standing by the petite girl. "Please stop that." He sighed, before turning to face him. "I'm Haruno Seth. It's my pleasure to meet you."

**Haruno Seth**

_**SHSL Investigator**_

Dressed in a black button-up, black pants and a black suit jacket, there was an air of formality around the Investigator. The white-rimmed spectacles only added to this effect, as did the neatly styled blue hair. Bluish-grey eyes that gave nothing away fixed on him, before Haruno nodded.

The moment of silence was interrupted by Airi, who was looking unamused now. "Puppets should only be seen and not heard," she huffs.

Taking this as his cue to leave, Chimai quickly approached the next group of three. One of them was sketching away on a sketchbook, while the other two seemed to be chatting. He decided to approach the girl who was drawing first.

"Hello, I'm Hinokagu Chimai," he smiles, before taking a glance at her sketchbook, which had a half-finished sketch of a very familiar visage. In fact, the likeness was really very good, and would have been life-like had it been finished.

"A-Ah, please don't…" The page was quickly flipped as long dark purple hair obscured his view. Moving back a bit, Chimai nodded slightly, and received a soft "thanks" in return. "I'm…Sayori Tsukino…"

**Sayori Tsukino**

_**SHSL Artist**_

A white ribbon held her dark purple hair in a half-ponytail. Her dark brown gaze was fixed on her sketchbook, which she was hugging tightly. A sleeveless black-and-white dress hung loosely from her small build, with the occasional black ribbon and knee-length black socks.

"Oh, did you draw someone yet?" A gentle voice filled with cheer asks, even as another girl leans over. She was dressed in a pale grey, loose fitting tank top with thin straps underneath a black cardigan. Black leggings that were about knee-length were worn underneath a light grey wraparound skirt. These muted colours contrasted greatly with her rich auburn hair tied back in a high ponytail, along with navy blue eyes.

Seeing Sayori shake her head, the other girl turns her attention towards him. "I'm Nakayama Kotone; I hope that we'll get along."

**Nakayama Kotone**

_**SHSL Tap Dancer**_

"I'm Hinokagu Chimai; nice to meet you too." He smiles, but was soon cut off by a loud voice. "Don't sweat it; introductions are just a formality."

A man in a light blue and white racing jacket and a black T-shirt underneath walks over. His light blue jeans had a few holes – probably ripped – and he had black fingerless gloves. He was rather tall, with ash-grey hair tied back into a short ponytail. His pale blue gaze was unlike that of the Aristocrat's, with the main difference being that his gaze was warm and filled with good cheer. "I'm Ryoichi Yamada."

**Ryoichi Yamada**

_**SHSL Street Racer**_

"Nice to meet you too." Chimai grins, only to look for the next person as Ryoichi launched into a tirade of his speeding skills.

The next student was a female of average height, with shoulder-length ginger hair and cornflower blue eyes. Dressed in a white blouse with puffed long sleeves, with lacy ribbons trimming the edges and a ribbon attached to the front, along with a short pink skirt with small black polka dots and pink thigh-high socks, she looked like a real life doll.

"Hello," he begins, as she turns around to look at him. "...H-Hello there. I am Maria Heinzmann...the Dollmaker, but you can call me Mari.

**Maria "Mari" Heinzmann**

_**SHSL Dollmaker**_

"Then please, call me Chimai." He smiles, and Mari nods. "Have you met Kimber yet?" She asks, and with a negative reply, she points in the direction of the last two students. "The Actor can be a bit weird…"

A bit puzzled by her warning, he approaches the girl named Kimber first. "Hello; you're Kimber, I presume?" He asks with a small smile, receiving a nod in reply.

"I'm Kimber Adleline."

**Kimber Adleline**

_**SHSL Card Player**_

The Card Player had child-like appearance, tying in with her short stature. Large green eyes and a few freckles across her nose completed the "innocent child" look, with wavy lavender hair tied back with a dark green ribbon. A white flower clip prevented the lavender bangs from falling into her face, matching the white layered dress that the girl was wearing. A tan belt and dark grey scarf added colour to the outfit, along with a necklace with a grey and black feather hung on it.

"Nice to meet you," Chimai smiles, as did Kimber. Just as she was about to reply, a loud cry was heard as someone quickly rushed over and grabbed his hand, shaking it vigorously.

"So this is the final student! It's really great to meet you!" He had a glimpse of floppy dark brown hair and chocolate eyes before a long black cape filled his vision. Disentangling himself from the cape, Chimai stared at the tall male before him who had struck a dramatic pose. "Fine sir, I am Elliot Bond. Pray tell me the name of one so noble as yours."

**Elliot Bond**

_**SHSL Actor**_

"I'm…Hinokagu Chimai…"

Seriously? Just why did the hosts pick this cast..?

* * *

><p><em>Next time: Meet the Hosts.<em>

_For now, I need to get some sleep._

_To bed..._


	3. Meet the Hosts

_Review replies:_

_**Arcana Compendium**__- yeah, Chimai's received the title of SHSL Protagonist. *claps* I have my plans for FT, but no spoilers from me._

_**Bluemoonbutterfly**__- I'm sorry, I was sleepy and kind of typed wrongly…_

_**DisasterPheonix**__- I included Chimai in the count, hence sixteen. C"x_

_**SD Productions**__- That's a rather long review xD And pray tell what those interesting parallels are; I'd like to know, ahaha. Joshua has to be one of my favourites too, especially because of his personality. Still, it'll be a while before characters are explored really in-depth, because ft times take forever ahaha. You (and everyone else) will meet the __**hosts**__ in this chapter, so no more from me(tilde)._

_**That1guyeveryonehates**__- It was a tough choice to decide who would be the main protagonist, but I'm really glad Chimai worked out so well._

_**CrimsonCyclone**__- I love the cast too, ahaha. But Arthur isn't too friendly, is he?_

_**UselessFreakingPaperclip**__- Love the username, by the way. Why would you want dearest Kotone to die, lol? Why not someone else? (Of course, this isn't to say that Kotone will definitely survive…)_

_**Shadowplayer360**__- Uwaaaah, don't expect so much out of me…this is actually my first SYOC, and with such a diverse cast, the chances of me ruining things is really very high…_

* * *

><p><em><span>Reviewer Quotation Hall of Fame:<span>_

**"_So who's the host with the most glasnost?" –__SD Productions_**

_This really made me laugh. But nope, both guesses are wrong this time. I do look forward to the guesses made during trial, though. C;_

* * *

><p><em>And oh shoot- I forgot to put a description of Chimai- I'm really sorry. <em>

_Feminine looking with short brown hair and expressive crystal blue eyes, what he lacked in height he made up for with charisma. Dressed in a dress shirt with a red tie, black dress ja__cket and trousers with vertical grey lines, along with a silver ring, the air of formality and maturity exuded was nothing short of the title "Super High School Level". Despite being biologically female, he was a male, and no-one would ever convince him otherwise._

_**Hinokagu Chimai**_

_**SHSL Human Rights' Activist**_

_Now, on to the story…_

* * *

><p><em>Previously in Chapter 1…<em>

"_So this is the final student! It's really great to meet you!" He had a glimpse of floppy dark brown hair and chocolate eyes before a long black cape filled his vision. Disentangling himself from the cape, Chimai stared at the tall male before him who had struck a dramatic pose. "Fine sir, I am Elliot Bond. Pray tell me the name of one so noble as yours."_

_**Elliot Bond**_

_**SHSL Actor**_

"_I'm…Hinokagu Chimai…"_

_Seriously? Just why did the hosts pick this cast..?_

"Would you mind keeping silent for a while? It's hard to think with all the noise in this room." An unfamiliar voice huffs, even as the doors to the gymnasium swing open. All eyes were drawn to the doorway, where two people stood.

The first was a woman of about average height and build, yet the heavy aura around her was nothing short of oppressing. Dressed in a black dress shirt, white suit jacket and white skirt, there was a strange formality not unlike a few of the Super High School Levels. Her dark red tie matched the dark red analytical gaze that was sweeping across the room, with long white hair fluttering slightly.

The second was a rather tall man with a large cardboard box in his arms, and short messy black hair that looked quite a fair bit like bed hair. Though he too was of an average build, his sharp grey eyes revealed nothing aside from his confident personality. Dressed in a white dress shirt, a black suit and a light grey tie, he looked every inch a formal politician…if it weren't for the elaborate silver cross-shaped cufflinks and the lone cross-shaped earring in his left ear.

"Now, I'll bet you guys were expecting Monokuma or another Mono animal, right?" The man grins, giving his partner a sly nudge that went ignored. "Well, sorry to dash your hopes, but your hosts are the both of us. We're both former titled students, so yes, we do know how to run this thing."

"Show-off." The woman muttered. "Now, if you'll ignore Mr. I-Need-To-Show-How-Cool-I-Am-Every-Five-Seconds, time for introductions. My name is Aru, and I was once the SHSL Inquisitor."

**Rhea Aru**

**Former SHSL Inquisitor, now part of "Roulette"**

The man clicked his tongue, but not showing any visible signs of being upset – just mock annoyance. "Harsh," he comments with a small smile. "I'm Hideshi Ryuuga, last name/first name. Previously called the SHSL Diplomat, though I don't think I need to tell you my second talent."

**Hideshi Ryuuga**

**Former SHSL Diplomat/SHSL Unknown; alleged ties to the Future Foundation**

"If there's any more questions, go ahead and ask," Aru says, moving to take a seat on the bleachers. "Since Ryuuga said that he knows how to run this thing, it's his show."

Ignoring the cry of protest from the former Diplomat, Chimai spoke up. "Why are there two hosts, and not just one?"

"Because it'd be terribly unfair if only one of us were here, you know." Ryuuga shrugs, before handing out electronic tablets to all the students. "You see, Aru here is with _Roulette_, a group for Despair. She even killed her-"

A bullet was fired barely a heartbeat later, aimed right for Ryuuga, who simply sidestepped it. Jayme's eyes widened slightly, as did Seth's, while Rya started shouting about how dishonourable it was to attack someone when their back was turned. The bullet buried itself harmlessly into the wall, drawing quite a few gazes. Was an Inquisitor supposed to handle a gun with that skill?

But perhaps, the more important question was: why was the former Inquisitor allowed a lethal weapon?

"There is no need to go into details about my life, SHSL Hacker." Aru smiles coldly, before keeping her gun – Chimai absently noted that it was a Magnum.

"You're mean," Ryuuga huffs. "And you've spilled too many beans."

**Hideshi Ryuuga**

**Former SHSL Hacker/Diplomat; alleged ties to the Future Foundation**

"Too bad for you," Aru didn't even smirk. "Basically, I'm from Despair, and Ryuuga is from the Future Foundation – he's for Hope, so to speak. We're both here to ensure that neither side influences the game too much, and of course, to determine the final winner."

"About that clause," Haruno raises a hand. "Why not make it such that instead of requiring one person to win, the requirement is just _one side's_ victory?"

A few mutters of agreement were heard, while a few students looked dubious. Ryuuga and Aru exchanged glances, but said nothing.

"The thing is, the victory for one side doesn't have to mean just the students of that side surviving, right?" Chimai spoke up. Feeling all eyes on him, he pressed on. "I mean, if the remaining students of the other side surrenders…then it should still be considered a victory, right? After all, everyone deserves to live. We're all humans, when push comes to shove."

"Spoken like a Human Rights' Activist...and that's exactly where you're wrong." A sharp voice cut in, with an ice blue gaze fixing on Chimai. "How can you be sure that people are willing to surrender? We're all here as candidates to determine the new world order. With your idea, you're assuming that the chances of treachery are zero, which they are not," Arthur looked annoyed at the very idea. "And you're forgetting another thing. You're basing that assumption off the fact that people would actually change sides, even though some people would rather die than to betray their order."

"I agree with Arthur," Kotone states. "But only partially. It's true that some people don't want to surrender, but no matter what, it's obvious that the Despairs will murder first. That's their job."

"Hope…doesn't covet the taking of lives, after all." Reyes muttered quietly, which garnered a few nods.

"Don't sweat the small stuff, guys," Ryoichi huffs. "Why not we hear the rules first? It's easier than arguing over such a small incident."

"I wouldn't call this incident small, you muscle-brained speedaholic. In fact, all you athletes are muscle-brained." Ryutaro stated, rolling his eyes. "This whole _'final person'_ or _'final side'_ thing could determine the very flow of this game, and I don't think I need to remind all of you that this is being broadcasted around the world – and you're acting like little kids."

"Hey hey, Muckraker, I take offense to that!" Joshua calls out with a grin and a few mock catcalls. "I'm still a child, so it's natural for me to act like one!" A few sniggers were heard, and Ryutaro was about to make a cutting reply when another quiet voice spoke up.

"There's been an edit made to the rules…" All eyes fixed on the SHSL Memory Bank, Kurobaki Ness, who tensed up, pulling his baseball cap lower. "It's in…the Electro-ID…"

"And I was wondering when you guys would actually examine it." Ryuuga laughs. "Aru has agreed to make an edit to the rules, so do check it out! Hey, Aru, you wanna tell-"

Chimai examined his Electro-ID, which to all extents was really just a glorified electronic tablet. Ignoring Ryuuga's sigh of "wait, she vanished again?!", he powered on the Electro-ID.

**Name (f/l): Hinokagu Chimai**

**SHSL: Human Rights' Activist**

**Age: 18**

**Sex: Female**

**Gender: Male**

**Skills: Cooking, Self-Defence**

**[Home] [Rules] [Report Card] [Messaging] [Call] **

_Wait…how did they…_

Deciding to ignore how the "Skills" portion was even discovered, Chimai pressed the [Rules] tab.

**[Rules]**

**#1: There is no time limit as to how long the students will stay within Kibougamine walls.**

**#2: "Night Time" is from 10pm to 7am. During "Night Time", there are places that will be out of bounds to students, barring those accompanied by the former students.**

**#3: All students should be sleeping in designated rooms provided. Anyone found sleeping anywhere else will be punished accordingly.**

**#4: You may investigate the school however you want, whenever you want. All rooms will be unlocked for investigation time.**

**#5: Destroying the surveillance cameras is prohibited, as are attempted injuring or murder of the former students.**

**#6: A culprit who kills a fellow student (or students) and successfully passes the Class Trial will "graduate" as the head of the new world order. There can only be a maximum of two people dead per trial, so as to prevent default winning by mass murder.**

**#7: A "body discovery announcement" will be made after three students find a corpse, followed by the release of the "Monochrome File".**

**#8: Rules are subject to be added at any time, provided that both former students agree and key in the rule.**

_#9: Should one side concede defeat to the other, the game will be considered over._

"…eh?" he muttered softly. "What's this?"

"W-Why's…the last rule…in red?" Sayori asks quietly, "eep"ing when a few gazes turned her way.

Ryuuga blinks, before making an "ah" sound. Pulling out an Electro-ID not unlike the students' own, he played with the screen for a bit before nodding. "The amendments have been made."

A beeping sound could be heard from all Electro-IDs, even as Chimai noted that the last rule was now in black, like all others.

**#9: Should one side concede defeat to the other, the game will be considered over.**

"So…it was in red…because rule #8 wasn't complied with?" Jayme questions, to which Ryuuga replied in the affirmative. "If it's in red, it signifies that only Aru has keyed it in. If it's in blue, then it's vice versa."

Pressing the Messaging tab, Chimai found that he could access a group messaging platform, as well as options for messaging individual students. Pressing the Call tab...

_Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

"Woah, just what are you guys doing?" Ryuuga runs a hand through his hair in exasperation, holding up his frantically vibrating Electro-ID. "There's no need to call; I'm standing right here after all..."

"Apparently you're useless." Aru mutters, entering the gymnasium. "Or they wouldn't have pressed the tab." One glance at the sixteen students told her otherwise. "...I give up. Just go investigate the place or something; motive will be given soon."

Chimai glanced around. These fifteen people would be his classmates for a long time to come…just how many of them were desperate to escape and remake the world…?

Only time would tell.

"Now, are there any more questions?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…is there any string? I need enough for fifteen new puppets."

* * *

><p><em>So yes. I do have a thing for comical endings, especially when it's at night and I'm due for bed.<em>

_I'll put a list of places where Chimai can investigate for FT events, and you guys can just vote. It'll be on my profile, as usual._

_Once again, I'm off to bed. C:_

_Still, how many of you suspected Monokuma would appear? ((It could never have been him because he's all for Despair and the whole purpose of this is to have an even playing field by the way lol))_

_EDIT: 11/11/14_

_Poll is finally up on my profile and will be up for a few weeks I guess._

_And yes, Arcana, I changed it. You don't have to worry about Chimai having male reproduction organs now._


	4. Free Time I

_Review Replies:_

_I've gotten lazy, so here is a summed up reply from me. Cx_

_Yes, kudos to Arcana for coming up with Chimai, who had been conferred the title of SHSL Protagonist. And as expected, most people expected Monokuma or another Mono-animal – people who were in RPs that I've modded (or New Restart, haha) will know that I did create a MonoRaion. No MonoSukuna, sorry._

_Students are only aware of their own side, and no-one else's. And no, Ryuuga is not going to be shirtless. Bad Arcana._

_I did plan on doing a Monokuma/Usami thing, actually…but it'd be like ripping off SDR2. So…yeah._

_As for the free time choices; seriously, you guys actually voted for Chimai to free time with Aru and Ryuuga? I'm willing to bet it's because of Ryuuga; and Joshua/Arthur because of Joshua. Heh. Reyes and Airi are both interesting in their own right, though._

_Special thanks to Arcana and Jokersmaze for writing this with me._

_Anyway, I have a challenge for you guys. Give me the most interesting SHSL titles for our cast of sixteen students, and I'll do an omake for the person with the best list! :D It's like how Naegi is the SHSL Screams-Like-A-Bitch in DanganRonpa Abridged Thing (DRAT), yeah?_

_I look forward to the entries! C"x_

* * *

><p><em>Reviewer Quotation Hall of Fame:<em>

_**I'm starting to feel something is going to happen. I hope I'm wrong, but I despair to be right. :D –DisasterPheonix**_

_You have no idea how much this made me laugh. I wonder what this "something" is…ahahaha._

* * *

><p>Chimai: <em>Everyone left to investigate in pairs…except for Elliot, who went alone.<em>

Chimai: _I guess I'm supposed to investigate alone?_

**= = Free Time! = =**

Chimai: _Pressing the [Home] tab shows a map…? Why…?_

_**Classroom 1A**_

_**Classroom 1B**_

_**Storage**_

_**Gymnasium**_

_**A/V Room**_

_**Bath Room**_

_**Cafeteria**_

_**Incinerator/Trash Room**_

_**Nurses' Office**_

"_**Hotel Despair"**_

Chimai: _I guess I'll start with the gym then._

Chimai: _Let me see…the people here are…Aru and Ryuuga._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Free time with Aru?<strong>_

_**[Yes] **__[No]_

* * *

><p>Chimai: <em>She seems to be thinking about something. Ah, she's looking up.<em>

Aru: …what is it?

Chimai: …I was wondering what you were thinking about?

Aru: …

Chimai: …

Aru: (*stares for a while*) I was wondering if it had been better to come clean with you students, but it might interfere with the game, which is against the rules. And if I did so, Ryuuga would have to do the same. Naturally, the whole world would know as well, for everything is being broadcasted.

Chimai: _She really thinks things through, huh…_

Chimai: Well…you don't have to share it if you don't want to. Everyone is entitled to their own secrets.

Aru: …you're surprisingly honest. Some people like secrets as much as how a miser loves money.

Chimai: _She seems a little happier. Even Despairs are human, after all…_

Chimai: I guess that's why I'm the Human Rights' Activist, after all. But what about you?

Aru: …ah. Being an Inquisitor…it's kind of like being a detective and interrogator rolled into one.

Chimai: _She's looking at me with a wry smile. It's a bit unsettling, but I get the feeling that I'm missing something._

Aru: ...what are you thinking about now? Are you perhaps wondering if you're missing something?

Chimai: (*eyes widen just a little* ) Huh…? How could you tell?

Aru: Part of the job. If you ever figure it out, let me know. And oh, you shouldn't be so surprised. A few of your classmates have something like this...though I wouldn't be surprised if they don't wish to show it.

Chimai: _That's… Quite unsettling._

Chimai: I see. I'll try to be a little more in control of myself then. (*he nods to himself*)

Aru: You can try, but what matters most is not the attempt, but rather the success of the attempt.

Chimai: _Something just beeped...an Electro-ID?_

Aru: (*takes out an Electro-ID*) ...My apologies. It seems like this chat will stop here for now...until next time.

Chimai: Farewell then, Aru-sama. (*he waves goodbye behind her*)

Chimai: _She left the room a little hurriedly… That was mysterious…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Free time with Ryuuga?<strong>_

_**[Yes] **__[No]_

* * *

><p>Chimai: <em>He's fiddling with a laptop...where did he get that from? But unlike earlier, he seems rather serious now…<em>

Chimai: (*walks over to Ryuuga*) Excuse me, Ryuuga-sama, what are you doing?

Ryuuga: ...I'm challenging myself to hack into the network in under three minutes.

Chimai: _His tone is...vastly different… It's somehow...colder?_

Chimai: You're… Hacking into your own network…? Can't you just access all of it?

Ryuuga: (*glances at Chimai*) Naturally, I could. I set up those Electro-IDs, the network and what not. But there's no fun in that. Not even a challenge either. Though this talent makes it easier for me if I ever have to lock you students out of the system because of whatever complications…

Chimai: _Hmm… So that's what he does for fun. Well, to each their own._

Chimai: Oh. You could also fix where you were able to get in before, making it harder the next time. I see how that could be both fun and useful… Although, I'm not able to do anything other than basic things on a computer...

Ryuuga: (*nods approvingly*) If you set your mind to it and practise hard, you'll probably do fine. Of course, practising with an element of lethal danger works faster.

Chimai: _I… Would ask him to show me, but I don't want to see that lethal danger… I might as well, it's not like he'd put me through it… Right?_

Chimai: Um, Ryuuga-sama, do you mind if I ask you to show me some things then…? (*he rubs the back of his neck nervously*)

Ryuuga: ...depends on what things you want to see, I guess. I definitely can't teach you how to hack, or Aru would be able to teach any other student something of her own. I'd rather not have you guys shooting holes in your Electro-IDs.

Chimai: _I want to know, but I think it'd be best not to ask. Not now, at least._

Chimai: Well… What else could you show me?

Ryuuga: (*taps on a few keys*) Well...I could show you how to properly use the functions on your Electro-ID. Or maybe even how to hook it up to another device, such as two Electro-IDs being connected to each other…

Chimai: What sort of function would it serve if two Electro-IDs were connected? Or even another device to the Electro-ID?

Ryuuga: Pass me your Electro-ID and I'll show you.

Chimai: _He took out his own Electro-ID...it doesn't look any different from ours, though._

Chimai: Here. (*hands Ryuuga his Electro-ID*)

Ryuuga: You can probably teach this to the rest, unless you want to monopolise this information. It'll be accessible to all anyway - I'll drop Aru a note and tell her to tell the rest.

Chimai: Okay. ((or whatever.))

Chimai: _He just placed both Electro-IDs side by side...wait, another option popped up?_

_**Connection established. Password: Pyrokinetics**_

Chimai: _Wha-?_

Ryuuga: When a connection is established, one ID will show a password. You need to key it into the other ID to show that it's indeed the correct ID that you wish to connect to. The passwords are allocated at random, and they are never the same.

Chimai: Oh. I see.

Chimai: _The password was keyed in. So...what now?_

Ryuuga: With this, you'll have an extra function. [Call] won't just make my ID vibrate anymore; you'll be able to actually call me. Provided that I can pick up, of course. Your [Message] tab is still limited to the other fifteen students, with an addition of me as long as the connection holds. And your [Report Card] will be visible to me, and mine to you...only that I don't have a [Report Card].

Chimai: I see… So it's best to use it with people that you've come to trust to a degree at least.

Chimai: _I need to be careful with this function… But if I like a person I might as well let them have that access, it's not like I have anything to hide._

Ryuuga: It's either people you trust, or people you feel you may need to contact in an emergency. [Report Cards] are something I added in, but they're not really of much use now. Test it - give me a call. (*hands Chimai's Electro-ID back to him*)

Chimai: Okay, well then let's see… (*he presses the [Call] tab*)

Chimai: _Ah...a new pop-up appeared._

_**[Call]**_

_[Summon] __**[Voice call - Hideshi]**_

Chimai: _I think it's this one… Click._

Ryuuga: You got it. (*holds up a vibrating Electro-ID*) It works, doesn't it?

Chimai: Yeah, it's working. I'll hang up now then. (*he hangs up*) Thank you, Ryuuga-sama, that'll be really useful. I'll be sure to show it to the others.

Chimai: _It'd definitely be an advantage to be able to call the other students whenever I need to… I've got nothing to hide anyway and that 'Self Defence' could warn off anyone who plans to murder me..._

Ryuuga: Sure thing. Just bear in mind that one Electro-ID can only connect to one other at a time, and that all connections will automatically cut off at midnight, which is two hours after Night Time begins. If you want to end the connection, there's no way to do it other than the automatic cut.

Chimai: I see. It's not like it's dangerous to have it connected to someone else's Electro-ID anyway, and that seems like a fair rule. I'll keep that in mind, but may I suggest making a note of it in the Rules section, if that's not rude. If it is, just ignore that please.

Ryuuga: I don't see why it should be up there, honestly. There's no way around this, and well...Aru wouldn't agree. She didn't agree with me making this auto cut-off, but that's how life goes...

Chimai: Fair enough. Thank you for your time, Ryuuga-sama.

Chimai: _I've run out of things to say to him… And honestly I should probably be investigating other places right now. He seems agreeable and honest. These hosts are definitely suited to their roles as Hope and Despair…_

Figuring that he had spent enough time in the gym, Chimai pulled out the map in the Electro-ID. _I guess...the storage room next?_

_**= = Free Time! = =**_

Chimai: _The room is rather small...there's only just enough space for four people, I guess. There's a few boxes around on the floor, and more on the shelves... what're those things sticking out of the boxes?_

Chimai: _Airi is rummaging through the boxes on the floor, but for Reyes…he seems to be folding something small in his hands?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Free time with Reyes?<strong>_

_**[Yes] **__[No]_

* * *

><p>Chimai: Hmm… (*walks over to Reyes*) Umm, excuse me, what are you folding?<p>

Reyes: O-Oh, hi… hi there. It's just… (*fingers twitch*) … just paper. Some origami, heh.

Chimai: Oh, I see. (*examines the origami in his hands*) It's quite skillfully made…

Reyes: I _am _the SHSL Origamist after all… I'm sorry, was that rude? I didn't mean t-to be boastful. I'll just, ah… go… over there… and die…

Chimai: That wasn't rude… You don't have to leave, we're just talking. Also, please don't die. Please. That makes sense though, it's quite a nice title to have, since you can make something beautiful like origami.

Chimai: _He seems to be either very nervous or highly paranoid. I need to be nice to this guy, he seems to need it._

Reyes: Thank you very much… that's very kind of you, but it's just paper. It's a cheap talent, so it's not all that great… all it takes is paper. Even you could do it. Ah- not- not that I'm saying even _you _could do it, but you know…!

Chimai: Well, if that's the case, then my talent is even cheaper since all it takes is words. You're very good at what you do, and what's to say that all it takes is paper? You have talent, it's quite beautiful what you can do with that paper, you know?

Reyes: You know? O-Oh, I know. Right, I know. W-Wait, I know?! Um… ah… (*folds the rest of the crane in an instant*) Here… you can have this for your trouble. For speaking with me.

Chimai: (*takes the crane*) Thank you very much! (*smiles happily*) I'll be sure to keep it safe and make sure it doesn't get harmed or anything. It's a perfect crane… (*admires it*) You definitely deserve that title of yours…

Reyes: You don't have to be so careful with it… I can make you a thousand more, if that's what you want. Though, they won't grant your wish since you weren't the one to fold them all… not that wishes can be granted anyways… (*voice trails off*)

Chimai: Well, it's the first gift you gave me, I have to keep it safe or else I'd be going against my own values. I never lose a gift, unless it's edible, so if you made me a thousand cranes then I'd do my utmost to keep each crane safe. (*continues to smile at him*)

Reyes: (*noticeably uncomfortable from the staring*) R-Right… you're welcome, really… don't hesitate to ask me for more. Now, I should… go over there… now…

Chimai: Oh wait, were you told about how to connect Electro-IDs?

Reyes: H-Huh? You can connect them? How?

Chimai: (*he takes out his own Electro-ID*) Well, come here with yours and I can show you.

Reyes: Y-You want me to go near you? I mean, not that I don't like you but… (*nervously tugs on sleeves*) Alright. (*steps slightly closer*) Is this good?

Chimai: Yeah you just need to be close enough to hold the Electro-IDs together and key in the password. (*holds out his Electro-ID*) Just put yours next to mine and you'll see.

Reyes: (*puts Electro-ID next to his*) Wh-Whoa… where did you learn this?

Chimai: Ryuuga-sama taught me, but Aru-sama should send a note or message to everyone at some point.

**Connection established. Password: Hydrokinesis**

Chimai: (*keys in the password*) Now you should have access to my [Report Card] and if you press the [Call] function, it should let you call me now. And if you connect with someone else the connection to me will cut off, but it'll cut off automatically at midnight.

Reyes: So it's only temporary… I see. This is really useful then… thank you, Mister Chimai.

Chimai: Just call me Hino. (*smiles*) Now let's just make sure that it works… (*he calls Reyes*)

Reyes: (*his Electro-ID vibrates and Reyes jumps*) K-Keh! It's so sudden… I don't like it. N-Not that I don't like what you've so graciously shown me or anything… I'm sure it'll still come in handy.

Chimai: It'll be really useful during investigations, so I hope that when we end up doing that I can count on you to help me a little okay? I'll send you a warning message before I call you in future though, so it won't be as sudden.

Reyes: When we end up investigating…? (*he realizes what Chimai is implying*) R-Right! You can count on me…! N-Now, I should really go...

Chimai: I will. I'll talk to you again later. Thank you Reyes-san. (*gives a slight bow*)

* * *

><p><em>== Report Card Update! ==<em>

_Reyes Takanora - Lvl 2!_

* * *

><p>Chimai: <em>What's this…? Maybe I'll ask Ryuuga-sama later...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Free time with Airi?<strong>

**[Yes] **[No]

* * *

><p>Chimai: <em>Isn't she the puppet girl? The one who kept asking for string. I may as well say hello.<em>

Chimai: (*walks over to Airi who's still looking through boxes*) Hmm… Let me guess, you're looking for string right?

Airi: (*turns to face Chimai*) As a puppeteer, I definitely need string… but all five of these boxes are empty…

Chimai: Oh I see. That's unfortunate, I can help you look through the shelves, there seems to be a lot of stuff in them (*he looks up at them trying to spot some string*)

Chimai: _There doesn't seem to be string...just blankets and extra...pillows? And why are there cans of paint?_

Airi: I wonder…

Chimai: Hmm…? (*he turns back to look at Airi*) Wonder what?

Airi: Would you be my puppet? After all...humans create puppets, but they are puppets themselves…

Chimai: _She's...not joking…that gentle smile hides such a personality, huh..._

Chimai: You bring up a good point, but what exactly would being your puppet involve, also what benefit would I get from being your puppet?

Airi: (*pondering quietly*) I'll...I'll always treat you well. Feed you...clothe you...walk you...just...never abandon me, okay?

Chimai: Well, I don't think that I'd need to be a puppet for that. How about a friend and I promise I'll never abandon you. (*he smiles gently at her*)

Chimai: _She seems… Crazy, but I think she just needs a friend… Or maybe a good psychiatrist, but let's try friend first._

Airi: That won't do. I can't...I can't love anyone unless they're a puppet...unless they're my puppet…

Chimai: Hmm… You wouldn't have to love me, just like me. If you want to use the word 'puppet' instead of friend it's a little… Different, but I think I can deal with that…

Chimai: _...I hope this doesn't end as badly as I think it might... _

Airi: Friends...don't exist. If only everyone was a puppet...the world would be infinitely better because of it. After all, puppets can't hurt you...can't take anything away from you...not like humans.

Chimai: Hmm… You can consider me what you will, as long as you feel good about it.

Airi: No...it's not the same…

Chimai: If you say so… But I still won't abandon you.

Chimai: _I think… It's better to try and be friends with everyone and survive till the end…as long as I survive and don't kill anyone, it'll probably end in a stalemate...and everyone will get out alive._

Airi: ...I see…

Chimai: _Ah...she's resumed searching through boxes...I've run out of things to say to her anyway, and it doesn't seem as if she wants to listen…_

* * *

><p><em>== Report Card Update! ==<em>

_Airi Matsunaga - Lvl 2!_

* * *

><p>Chimai: <em>This again? But still, moving on... Where to next…?<em>

Taking one last glance around the Storage Room, Chimai leaves the area, pulling out the map as he did so. _I'd like to check out Hotel Despair...but I should probably check out the classrooms first. Maybe just 1A, and I'll check 1B tomorrow?_

_**= = Free Time! = =**_

Chimai: _This room is just like any other classroom...there's a blackboard, desks for the teacher and sixteen students...the windows are plated and bolted shut as usual._

Chimai: _Joshua's at the back of the classroom, intently staring at the camera...I wonder what's up? And why is Arthur sitting on the teacher's desk, staring at the blackboard?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Free Time with Joshua?<strong>_

_**[Yes] **__[No]_

* * *

><p>Chimai: It's disturbing isn't it? They're watching us like bugs in a jar.<p>

Joshua: That's exactly it! (*waves a scalpel around*) I'm not sure that they are watching us, if you know what I mean…

Chimai: _...what?_

Chimai: Hmm… An interesting theory… Can you elaborate a little?

Joshua: (*examines scalpel*) Well...examine the camera yourself and guess. If you can figure it out, I'll elaborate. (*grins*) How about that?

Chimai: (*grins*) I see, so that's the type of person you are. (*examines the camera as closely as he can*) I respect that in a person.

Chimai: _Wait...he's definitely right. Something's wrong, but I can't figure out what…_

Joshua: Try looking closely at the camera lenses, but walk around while doing so. (*quiet laughter*)

Chimai: If I had to guess… It doesn't follow you, does it?

Joshua: Mm.

Chimai: _That's right...not only does the camera not swivel, the lenses don't even shift. Not even a little bit._

Chimai: That's odd… Have you checked all of the cameras, or just this one? It's not just a breakage here is it?

Joshua: Well, I've checked those in the hallways and they're fine- did it just move?!

Chimai: _Huh? The camera...the lenses tilted, but just slightly…_

Chimai: It may just be a little dysfunctional… Or maybe they fixed it? That's really strange.

Joshua: Hm...maybe it's just an error. Anyway...you want some gum? (*holds out a pack of gum*) It's mint. :D

Chimai: I'd love some, kind Sir. (*he takes a piece*) I'll keep it for later, I don't like eating something while talking to someone.

Joshua: (*grins*) You're pretty cool. Unlike Sir Muckraker, who acts like he has a pole shoved up his ass.

Chimai: Is he that bad? I try to befriend most people so… I hope that he's at least bearable.

Joshua: I'm wondering if it's just a pole or if it's a metal spike. He's pretty judgemental, or maybe it's just me. (*laughs*)

Chimai: Judgemental in what way?

Chimai: _If I have to deal with a bigot this 'game' could be a lot less bearable._

Joshua: Hm...I don't know...maybe prejudice against kids like me? (*grins*)

Chimai: Kids like you? (*raises an eyebrow*)

Joshua: I don't know about you, but I'm just 15. That's probably the youngest age here, after all. (*waves scalpel around absent-mindedly*)

Chimai: I'm 18 years old. I don't see why you would judge someone younger than you. Age doesn't define maturity.

Chimai: _Note to self, be wary of the Muckracker, but still try to get along if he's not really as bad as he says…_

Joshua: Well, unless you count being really loud and obnoxious...other than that, Sir Muckraker doesn't have much to him...at first glance, that is. But then again, I'm no better. (*grins*) To be honest, I prefer being around corpses rather than actual humans.

Chimai: Should I be worried about that last part in our current situation? (*his eyes widen slightly*)

Joshua: Maaaaaybe. (*grins and twirls scalpel around between his fingers*) Who knows?

Chimai: Well, if you murder someone, please don't choose me. It'd be in both of our best interests to not kill anyone, right?

Joshua: Hmm... that really depends. It's pointless to murder now, for sure...but who knows for sure how desperately we sixteen want to emerge champion? Bear in mind that most, if not all eight from Despair are all previous winners… (*smiles*)

Chimai: You raise a fair point. I'll keep that in mind, but it's probably for the best if we befriend everyone anyway. It'd be in everyone's best interests to do that.

Joshua: You raise some pretty fair points too, though maybe I'll reserve judgement for after a few trials. (*begins rummaging through pockets*) Huh, I forgot where I left my keys…

Chimai: We didn't get them yet, right? Also, I think that I will reserve judgement too. It was nice talking to you. (*he offers his hand for a handshake*)

Joshua: (*grins and shakes Chimai's hand*) Same here. Maybe I'll go explore another area and see if I can bug someone els- I mean, talk to someone else.

Chimai: You don't bug me, but see you later. Oh, and remember to check those cameras.

Joshua: Will do. ((*grins, before leaving the room*)) See you around!

Chimai: Farewell.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Free Time with Arthur?<strong>_

_**[Yes] **__[No]_

* * *

><p>Chimai: <em>Why is he still staring at the blackboard...wait. What's that thing in his hand?<em>

Chimai: (*walks over and smiles*) Excuse me, what are you doing?

Arthur: ...someone had been to the classroom before I arrived. There's chalk dust on the board, as if something was wiped off...

Chimai: So, there was something there? Why would someone remove that, it could've been important… Although, it could've been destructive or useless.

Arthur: Well, if it's gone, then there's no way we can find out what it was.

Chimai: Yeah, there's no way of knowing who wrote it either… Annoying… (*he runs his hand through his hair*)

Arthur: (*glances at Chimai for a moment*) There's no need for you to answer me, but I don't like going into situations blind without any prior knowledge. I know everything about you that was released to the public, and I have my guesses, but I want to hear it from you. Are you for Hope, or for Despair?

Chimai: I'm for Hope, as a Human Rights Activist it's only natural. I must now ask the same of you. Hope or Despair?

Arthur: Heh. I expected that answer, and I can't say I didn't expect that question. For me, it's complicated... Unlike the rest of you who stick to purely black or white. I side with whomever is most likely to win, but for this, count me for Despair.

Chimai: That's… A smart philosophy, however I think I'll stick with Hope and respect your current decision. After all, the Despair side is more experienced. I hope we can get along regardless.

Arthur: (*nods slightly*) If you're a debater at heart as the information states, then I have no doubt that I'd enjoy our talks. As for getting along...that remains to be seen. Though I'd make an amendment to your statement - the Despair side isn't necessarily more experienced. Those of us who made it here as Despair and former champions didn't win because of experience, but because they had the intelligence to attain victory.

Chimai: _His phrasing...he seems to be someone careful with his words, so why this choice of phrasing?_

Chimai: Very well, I shall also wait to see what happens, however I will try to get along with you to the best of my abilities. However, I must ask… Why did you say "those of us", it makes it sound... like you know exactly who you're dealing with.

Arthur: (*small smirk*) That's because I do in fact know. It's rather easy to guess, and a simple question is enough to verify my suspicions. I couldn't have worked for the Future Foundation if I didn't have intuition, really. Though an exchange of information is usually necessary.

Chimai: (*smiles*) Ahh, you are quite the impressive person. You worked for the Future Foundation. You are a man of your word, you do switch sides to the one who you think will win, so what made you change to Despair the last time you changed?

Arthur: "Chaos" happened. I worked with the Future Foundation while they were cleaning up the remnants of the original Despair, but...

Chimai: _He says "chaos" like it's in capital letters…_

Chimai: What do you mean, but…? Did it fail or something…?

Arthur: ...Heh, I'd require payment for the rest. Remember what I said earlier about information exchanges being usually necessary? If I went any further, I'd be going a little too deep into my story for what I'm getting between our exchanges.

Chimai: _His tone...it changed slightly. Almost as if hesitant to say more?_

Chimai: Well, I've got nothing to hide really, if you want to know, ask.

Arthur: ...do you know what information was told to the public about us? There's just a disputed account of our lives, our talents and personal information. I've checked - there's nothing about skills or anything, but it's the disputed accounts that I'm particularly interested in. Do you follow?

Chimai: Oh, so you want the real story? What are you interested in, I'll tell you then.

Arthur: Your life after age sixteen. There's literally almost nothing about it. (*flicks the chalk in his fingers at the blackboard*) In return, I'll continue my tale.

Chimai: Well, I'll tell you that my mother's health started declining further. The most prominent thing that happened was… One night when I came back, my father was waiting for me. He had a rusty iron pipe and the scent of alcohol was wafting around the room, I despise alcohol so it could only be one person that I knew, which was him. He tried to kill me, but I managed to fend him off and knock him out by using a taser that I keep in my bedroom. I carried it around after that. I'll tell you more, unless that's sufficient, but I'll probably tell you more later.

Arthur: … (*silent for a few moments*) That's enough to satisfy my curiosity for now, I suppose. As agreed, I'll continue. You already know that I used to work for the Future Foundation; I met a few members of "Chaos" one day. It was supposed to be a simple exchange of information, but I was careless. I was roped into a game of Mutual Killing, and was made mastermind for just a single motive. Needless to say, I won the game and called it quits with the Future Foundation. I suppose that's enough for you?

Chimai: Well, it'll satisfy me for now. Perhaps next time I'll ask for a little more information on this "Chaos" that you speak of, but I think we should explore some more for now.

Arthur: Agreed. (*stands up and leaves the room, only to pause at the doorway*) Just because we're for different sides...doesn't mean that we can't investigate together. If you ever need information… (*leaves the room*)

_== Report Card Update! ==_

_Yang Yu Long, Arthuria - Lvl 2!_

Chimai: _Huh? What's this...wasn't his name Arthur? Hmm… Perhaps… Is he transgender male too? His name might've not changed legally… I'll ask him next time._

It was at that point that the monitor flashed on, showing Ryuuga.

"**Attention all students, please gather in the gymnasium immediately."** The monitor then flashed off.

_Well, I didn't finish looking around, but there's always tomorrow, _Chimai thought as he proceeded out of the classroom and walked down the hallway, before entering the gymnasium.

A quick glance around the room showed that all other fifteen students were present. Joshua gave him a quick wave from the bleachers, while on the other side of the room, Arthur acknowledged him with a small almost unnoticeable nod. Chimai returned Joshua's wave, gave a similar nod to Arthur and then gave a small wave to Airi too.

It was Kimber who finally broke the silence, though. "What's...that?"

Sure enough, a tank was rising out of the stage. Not the machinery military tank, but rather like a huge aquarium.

"Not what..._who_?" Mari corrected, hugging a puppy plush. Sure enough, there was a person in the tank - he had to be about their ages. He was banging on the glass walls, but no sound was escaping - not even a single scratch was formed.

"A puppet…?" Airi suggested.

"Navill Tengku." Even as the tank started filling up with water, the person now identified as Navill frantically beat the glass with his fists.

"His talent is the Super High School Level Traveller." Aru entered the gymnasium, with Ryuuga close behind her. It seemed as though Ryuuga was the one who spoke on both counts.

"That's ironic, since he seems to be going nowhere fast." Ryutaro snorted. "A traveller who can't travel. That's just fucking stupid."

"There's no way anyone's faster than me." Ryoichi huffs. "Obviously the Street Racer is the fastest talent."

"Perhaps he only travels far and often, not quickly." Chimai suggested, running his hands through his hair, _There are definitely some disagreeable characters in this cast of Super High School Level Students…_

"Do you wish to hear your motive or not?" Aru asks, sitting down on the bleachers. "I'm perfectly fine with letting this slide, but Navill probably wouldn't." At the sound of his name, the Traveller hit the glass walls even harder, but to no avail.

Ryuuga sighs. "Those walls won't break, so it's kind of pointless," he informed the Traveller, "just hope that one of the sixteen outside will actually act on the motive."

"Please, tell us so that we can get it over with. What does this poor soul have to do with this in the first place?" Chimai said, _This… It's a sick violation of Human Rights… but so is this entire 'game' so I'll have to let it slide for now._ He crossed his arms, openly displaying his displeasure at the situation.

"Navill was caught attempting to enter Kibougamine." Aru stated matter-of-factly. "We were originally planning to just dispose of him, but we thought that he'd make a good motive for...those of you who know him."

Ryuuga held up both hands in the universal gesture of surrender. "Not my idea, but this is a game of Mutual Killing. If someone doesn't kill within 48 hours, Navill is going to drown. Alternatively, the murderer can choose to kill Navill."

"...so this motive is targeted at only specific people?" Arthur muses.

"But why? Usually motives are targeted for all…" Jayme ran a hand through his already-messy hair.

"That's biased." Chimai huffed, visually annoyed, _This is cruel for those who know him. Maybe they don't even like him and will simply allow him to die._

"Well...if no-one kills in 48 hours, not only will Navill die, we'll execute one of you at random." Aru shrugs. "There, now you have a motive that targets everyone."

"Wait, but is Navill for Hope or Despair, it's only suitable that the other side loses a person." Haruno stated.

"True, it wouldn't be fair if one side lost two people…" Kotone chipped in. "If you're going to execute one of us, then at least even out the odds."

"..." Ryuuga shrugged. "They have a point, but..."

Aru shook her head. "Navill is not part of the original sixteen. If we were to kill one of you at random, then the numbers would already be unbalanced."

"Unbalanced is bad… And what will you do with him if he's released? You were going to get rid of him anyway, so what's the point of trying to save him if you have a 1/16 chance of getting executed?" Joshua said, grinning again.

"It's wrong...to let people die…" Satomi murmured.

"No matter what...the balance would be upset anyway..." Reyes uttered nervously, glancing around and fidgeting with the paper in his hands, folding it into a crane in an instant.

Standing up, Aru leaves the room, but not before a parting sentence. "Think about your motive for now. You have 48 hours before someone dies."

Ryuuga quickly follows, but not before Chimai caught sight of him fiddling with his Electro-ID.

The monitor turned on, showing a picture of a crescent moon against a night sky. **"Night Time will now begin. The Cafeteria and Trash Room will be locked for the night."**

The voice was undeniably that of Aru's. But she had left the gymnasium barely a few moments ago...most likely it was a recording? Or maybe she could access it from her Electro-ID, they couldn't see her face after all.

"Well then. Everyone, I hope you all have pleasant dreams. I'll see you in the morning." Chimai said, departing for his room _...I doubt that there would be a killing already, but I think that I'll just make sure I'm either in my room behind a locked door or with at least be with someone trustworthy if I need to do something..._

He found his room in the 'Despair Hotel'. It had a name plate with a pixelated icon of him on it. _It's sort of odd to see a pixelated version of yourself… It's well done though…_

It was unlocked so he entered, looking around the room, particularly for a key._ Ah...there it is. It's on my pillow… It has my name on it, thankfully. _He picked it up and placed it into the drawer next to him; he would get it in the morning.

* * *

><p><em>Day 1 END<em>

_Survivors: 16 + 1_

_Deaths: 0_


	5. Night Wanderings I

"_So…who was the first one here?" He asked, standing at the doorway to the trash room. "Isn't this place locked at this time?"_

"_Just come in already," a quiet female voice replies. "You're the last one to arrive."_

"_Very well." He replied; upon entering the room, he saw seven cloaked figures, just as he too was cloaked. "You do know that there is no need for the cloaks, right?"_

"_Yet just as we are cloaked, you are too." An unnamed member of the seven waved a hand in a regal manner, his tone betraying his amusement._

"_Fair enough." He replied, even as a few answering chuckles from the rest reached his ears. "Why have we been gathered here?"_

"_The other eight are planning something…" A quiet voice muttered._

"_We're not here to discuss our paranoia." Someone deadpanned. "We're here to discuss our next course of action."_

"_And I thought we'd seen the last of any partnership here." He ran a hand through his locks that were seemingly black under the shadows. "So what are we doing?"_

"_We are all aware of each other's capabilities and talents." A stern voice stated, that person leaning against the wall. "Utilizing our differences to the fullest will give us a win…provided we can get the other side to surrender."_

"_So who will make the first move?" A hand was raised, drawing a question mark in the air. "I'm sure that's the crux of this whole meeting..."_

"_I will." All eyes turned to the person who said this one binding statement. "I'll begin the game."_


	6. Exploration Time!

"**Good morning to all students. The time now is 7:00 AM. I hope you make the best use of your day in Kibougamine."**

Ryuuga's voice could be heard from the monitor, even as Chimai rolled over sleepily. He caught a glimpse of an image of a cartoon sun with a blinding smile on the monitor before it was cut off.

A knock on the door was heard - quickly getting out of bed, Chimai rushed over to open the door, almost tripping over on the way.

Sayori was standing outside his room, hugging her sketchbook. "Um...we've all gathered… Kotone wanted everyone to gather in the cafeteria...it was decided on before you woke...um…"

"Okay then." Chimai said "Just hold on one moment." He walked over to his drawer and took his room key, before joining her outside. He had slept in his clothes due to lack of sleepwear in the wardrobe and would change when he returned to his room after breakfast. Luckily he didn't look too messy.

"So how are you this fine morning, Sayori-san?" Chimai asked politely, attempting to make casual conversation.

She was silent for a while, probably thinking her answer through. Only when they were well on their way to the cafeteria did she speak, hugging her sketchbook like it was a lifeline - perhaps it very well was. "...I'm fine…" Her voice was quiet, barely audible even in the hallways devoid of any sound except their muffled footsteps. "What about...you?"

"I'm quite well, considering the situation, and it's good to hear that you're feeling fine. If I remember correctly they should be supplying us with all sorts of goods… What do you think you're going to eat for breakfast? The selection is huge…" Chimai inquired, just asking the first thing that came to mind _...Hopefully I don't come off as weird for wanting to know what someone wants to eat for breakfast…_

"...well…" Sayori mused, "I guess...pancakes are good...you can draw with the sauce…"

"Hmm… I wonder if they've already made breakfast, or if it's yet to be made. If you want I'll make you some pancakes then." Chimai offered with a polite smile.

"T-Thank you…" A small smile graced the Artist's face. "I'll...I'll do a drawing for you, b-because you were so nice…"

"Thank you Sayori-san. I'll be sure to keep that drawing safe." Chimai said, remembering that he had left Reyes's crane in his shirt's pocket and taking it out. Luckily it was unharmed.

"G-Give me a few moments, alright?" Opening her sketchbook, Sayori took out a wooden pencil and began sketching. Within minutes, she had a portrait of him all done, and even as she carefully tore out the page and handed it to him, Chimai thought he saw a very familiar visage on the page beneath.

"Hmm… Sayori, what's on that page beneath the one I just got… It looks familiar, if I may ask to see it." Chimai said, examining the sketch she had just drawn of him. _The sketch...it's really well done. It's little wonder that her talent is the Super High School Level Artist, honestly._

"A-Ah...um...I drew...sketches…" Sayori mumbled. "I drew e-everyone, see…" She handed him the book gingerly, almost as if scared that he would drop it.

_I have to be careful with this book, she seems to hold it dear, or at least I wouldn't want to ruin the pictures she spent all that effort on. _Chimai thought as he carefully looked through every page of the book, admiring the artwork on each page. Most notable was her sketch of the very first morning, with all sixteen students in the gymnasium. "This book contains wonderful work… It's almost as if you're seeing them with your very own eyes and not a drawing of them… This is beautiful, Sayori, you truly deserve your title as SHSL Artist. I'll be sure to keep the drawing you gave me safe…" Chimai said with a look of awe on his face, before asking "I would prefer not to fold it so can I ask you to keep it for me until after breakfast?"

"A-Ah, sure thing!" Taking back both the sketch and the book, Sayori carefully placed the sketch between the pages of the sketchbook, making sure that neither were crumpled. "L-Let's go; I think we s-shouldn't keep the rest waiting any longer…"

"Let us proceed." Chimai agreed, entering the cafeteria, with Sayori following close after him. Walking in he waved at Joshua, but seeing Reyes he said to Sayori "Hey, Sayori-san, would you like to join me? I'm going to sit with Reyes-san."

"U-Um…"

He gave her a small smile. "No worries, just sit where you're comfortable."

Chimai walked over and sat next to Reyes, "Good morning Reyes-san," he greeted, "How are you this morning?"

The Origamist gave him a sideways glance, before quickly finishing a red paper crane and beginning on a white one. "I-I'm fine, thank you f-for asking…."

Chimai was still holding the paper crane from the last day in his hands and said "These are just as good as this one you gave me yesterday… You're really amazing to be able to make such consistently perfect cranes."

"Ahaha, I-I'm the Origamist after all…" Reyes said with an awkward laugh, only to quickly shake his head. "I-I don't mean to s-sound boastful, I j-just…"

"I told you yesterday, you aren't being boastful, you're just taking a little pride in your talent." Chimai said, smiling at the awkward Origamist. "It's fine to be proud of something you're good at, like this."

"..." Reyes stayed silent for a little while before pushing the small pile of cranes in front of him to Chimai. "H-Here, my t-thanks to you. Because y-you're so n-nice…"

Chimai blinked before accepting the cranes. "Thank you… I have nowhere to put these right now, but at the end of breakfast I'll definitely take these back to my room…"

"A-Ah, t-take your t-time!" Reyes hurriedly shook his head.

A bottle cap flew across the room barely a moment later, flying between Chimai and Reyes. "Oops, sorry!" Joshua apologised with a grin, "I forgot I had that in there. Truth be told, I've probably forgotten half the contents of my pockets."

The silence that followed Joshua's comment was rather awkward, with not a single snarky comment to be heard...at least until the girls entered the cafeteria from the adjoining kitchen.

"Breakfast is served!"

"Hmm…" Chimai said, smelling the air as the breakfast entered and then looking at all the things that the girls had made. They included various kinds of staples such as bread, noodles, rice and even potatoes, along with veggie and fruit salads. There was also bacon rashers and hamburger steaks, along with omelettes and an assortment of ham and sausages.

"What, no chocolate…?" Arthur sighed, before heading into the kitchen, after which some crashing and banging could be heard. "I hate to say this, but I'd appreciate a little help here…" The Aristocrat called out from the kitchen.

Chimai quickly rushed in, examining the scene.

Arthur was standing by a counter, with brown powder and broken glass covering aforementioned counter. The fridge door was also open; Chimai could see some spilled milk and broken eggs, along with a few tomatoes rolling on the floor. Surprisingly enough, only the kitchen was an absolute wreck, the Aristocrat was very much untouched, although looking mildly annoyed.

"Um… What exactly are you trying to make…?" Chimai said, looking at the disaster zone that used to be a clean and pristine kitchen with awe.

"Hot chocolate, obviously." Arthur sighed. "Milk, chocolate powder, throw in an egg or two...they don't have chocolate bars apparently."

"Wow," was the only thing that Chimai could say as he quickly took over. "Okay firstly, you don't need eggs unless you want it to have the consistency of slime." He quickly cleaned whatever he could, which was roughly everything except the floor because he isn't mopping the floor. "Secondly, you should scrap everything you have now and I'll show you how to make it properly. Lastly, if you ever need to do anything in the kitchen again PLEASE have me or someone else who can cook accompany you."

"...I just didn't bother to learn how to cook, that's all." The Aristocrat rolled his eyes. "In any case, this cup of hot chocolate is going to be my sole breakfast. Now, oh great master, how would _you_ prepare a cup of hot chocolate?" He asked, sarcasm evident in his tone, yet it wasn't as prominent or cutting unlike yesterday.

Chimai smiled at this as he finished cleaning, at least the most dangerous parts of the kitchen, and walked over to Arthur "Here, I'll show you…" He said, before proceeding to teach Arthur to make hot chocolate properly.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...is it not alright?" Chimai asked.

"...I'm just going to assume that you are, in fact, not going to poison me." Arthur hesitantly took a sip, pausing for a moment to give his judgement. "...well, it's better than anything I've ever made, that's for sure…"

_I really don't think that's an achievement…_ Chimai thought, but he said "Thank you. That's good, just… Before you attempt to make it next time, have me accompany you."

"I don't see a need for that." Arthur finishes the hot chocolate, before placing the cup in the sink. "I'll just ask you to make it for me next time, which is, every morning."

"I'm not always going to be there, you know. You'll have to learn to make it without being the Kitchen's Worst Nightmare eventually." Chimai said, sighing.

"I'm perfectly with my record of destroying seventeen kitchens up to now." A slight quirk of the lips that vanished soon after crossed the Aristocrat's face. "And if the rest don't want to be stuck without a food source, I think I'd better have a steady supply of chocolate from now on." With a quiet laugh, the slightly taller male (taller when compared to the midget that is Hinokagu Chimai) left the kitchen.

With an amused smile Chimai left the kitchen, joining the rest of the students for breakfast and eating as balanced of a meal as possible.

After everyone had finished eating, Haruno stood up, addressing the other fifteen. "I think we need to set up some rules."

"Like what?" Rya inquired, raising her hand in the air.

"How about one stating that we shouldn't act like honor-bound idiots?" Ryutaro mocked, only to be greeted with a slice of buttered toast to the face, courtesy of one human parakeet named Joshua.

"Oh, you're the Muckraker correct?" Chimai inquired. "The one who allegedly has an iron spike up the rear end…?"

Ryutaro snorted. "Yes, I am the Muckraker who allegedl- wait what?" He picked up a plate of bacon rashers and threw it at Joshua, but missing and hitting Kotone instead. "Sorry about that. Okay, not really. I don't give a shit."

"Why you-" The rest of Kotone's sentence was lost as she too picked up a plate - only that this one had scrambled eggs on it. And as everyone knows, scrambled eggs like to slide off plates, so while the plate did hit Ryutaro, the eggs hit one creepy little Airi who was enjoying her breakfast of strangely red porridge and ham, but thankfully Chimai spotted the empty strawberry sauce bottle on the table before he freaked out.

"Calm down, everyone." Chimai said, slamming a hand on the table "If we fight like this now then there's no point in even establishing some rules, and we should just all return to our rooms to cool down."

"Why should we even cool down?" Ryoichi punched the air with a fist. "We should all speed up! Though of course, I'd still be the fastest!"

"If we 'speed up' it would wreak the dining hall, then eventually the kitchen, we would have no food source and all die of starvation. I would like to congratulate you on that idiotic plan, except I know that you wouldn't even be able to comprehend that." Haruno said, sharply, voice riddled with cutting sarcasm.

"I'd correct that statement. There are a number of ways in which we'd die if everyone 'sped up'." Arthur spoke up with a small sardonic smile, all the while stabbing a piece of mutilated toast. "It would be possible to die of collision, or breaking a rule and dying of punishment, or perhaps as friction creates heat, maybe we'd die of burning."

"Alright, that's enough." Chimai stated. "Stop taking anger out with food and take it out with words instead. It'll break relationships and it'll be loud, but at least it'll stop any chances of landing an accidentally fatal blow and being executed because everyone is present."

"Aww...but is it fine if I throw gum?" Joshua says, grinning as he waved a few sticks of gum. "It's not gonna kill unless you swallow enough of it, anyway."

"Ew." Kimber groaned.

"Just settle down." Chimai sighed.

After those last remarks everyone settled down as Chimai instructed and attention returned to Haruno, who began to speak. "Now, if I may continue without any interruptions-" a hand was raised to silence a protest from Joshua, even as the Investigator continued. "I know this is overused, but there are several concerns that have been in existence ever since the Original Mutual Killing. I've never personally been in one, but I'm sure these holes can be seen by everyone, such as the Night Time rule."

"As has been seen in the past, these rules will not be followed by everyone. If you will recall, a certain Mister Byakuya Togami ignored his self-established rules. If we can all see these problems then it is up to us to decide to establish our own personal rules to protect ourselves. If that is all, I will be leaving now." Jayme said, getting up and exiting the dining hall.

"I'm sorry, Haruno-san, but I think that Jayme-san has just won if there was a way of winning here." Chimai said, apologetically. "I concur that it would be the best for us all if we returned to our rooms and established our own personal rules to follow."

"There is of course, the concern of a situation if some rules clash." Ness stated quietly. "And whether if anyone will follow another's rules…"

"If you're going to follow the Original Mutual Killing, then I see no reason to be here." Ryutaro flipped a finger at no-one in particular before leaving the room. "Don't bother looking for me. And for the record, I don't think everyone attended the morning breakfast routine either."

"..." Arthur finally stopped dismembering the poor toast with the butter knife. Unlike some of the other students, the Aristocrat had escaped the food fight unscathed and somehow even had time to tidy his suit. "With two of our number missing and unlikely to follow whatever rules we may set, I do believe there's no point in prolonging this meeting. We would all be better off going to investigate." With a curt nod to the remaining twelve, he too left the cafeteria.

A silent Elliot too left the room, but not before flashing the rest a cocky smile.

_I'd better leave too for now… _Chimai thought before saying, "I will also be taking my leave. Thank you for the meal, I will help out tomorrow and onwards if you will let me." He gave a polite bow and left, returning to his room.

After returning to his room, he put his paper cranes on the table and changed into new clothes after a quick shower "Now… I should investigate."

* * *

><p><em><strong>= = Investigation Time! = =<strong>_

Chimai: (*he proceeds outside and walks around the hotel, towards the trash room, soon arriving outside*) _According to the map this is the trash room… _(*he enters the Trash Room*)

Chimai: _Wait, what's that glow over there…_

Chimai: _It's...a laptop?_

Ryuuga: (*enters the trash room*) Okay, so I never expected you to be in here. Or rather, just not one of the first.

Chimai: It was the closest room that I hadn't checked. I should at least look inside right?

Ryuuga: If you had been the first, you would have been saddled with the duty of janitor. I'm just waiting for the actual janitor to return so I can hand them the keys. (*sits down on the floor next to the laptop*)

Chimai: Oh I see… So how does the Janitor's duty rotate?

Ryuuga: ...weekly, I guess. It's up to all of you, really. (*shrugs*)

Chimai: Okay. I guess that's all I came here for. Thank you Ryuuga-sama, farewell.

_I do believe that's all here...well, I guess I could move on_. Exiting the trash room, he returns to the main building of Kibougamine, with his next destination being the Nurse's Office.

* * *

><p><em><strong>= = Free Time! = =<strong>_

Chimai: _It… Seems to be shut by police tape…Elliot's leaning against the hallway wall..._

Elliot: Why are you here?

Chimai: I'm just investigating...

Chimai: _What happened to the exuberant Actor…? This one seems so...sombre. There's something weird here…_

Elliot: I see. Will you not question the same of me?

Chimai: Of course I will. So why _are _you here?

Elliot: (*quiet laugh*) Perhaps I'm here because I just feel like it, or perhaps I've stalked you here...maybe I'm planning a murder in this quiet spot…

Chimai: I'm going to assume you feel like it currently… I doubt that anyone would have chosen a target on the second day and also I don't think you stalked me because you were here as I arrived so perhaps _I _stalked _you…_ (*he gives a small smile*)

Elliot: Who do you truly understand? There have been incidents of murders on the very first day… perhaps the you who doubts the worst of people would be the first target.

Chimai: _What, this is… not the same person I met yesterday… Perhaps… Is this what an actor is really like…?_

Chimai: … (*doesn't know how to react and just blinks at him*) …

Elliot: Have you been struck dumb? I trust not. It would be a shame, and I'm sure more than a few others would be rather disappointed with the promise you show.

Chimai: I'm unused to your cryptic way of speech. You seemed different yesterday also… What happened? It's quite an odd transformation.

Elliot: Cryptic...? I suppose you can address this manner as such. Are you still unclear of my abilities?

Chimai: You are an actor correct…? Are you one able to harness the different masks in your soul…?

Chimai: _Wait what…? I've started doing it now... (*internal sigh*)_

Elliot: Quite perceptive of you, however, the answer to that is both a yes and a no. Masks look different to both the viewer and the wearer. This is much more than just a simple outer persona.

Chimai: So the mask is reflecting both inside and out… Perhaps you are one with no clear soul so you can portray a persona in true perfection as you are no more than that at any one time… Am I wrong?

Chimai: _Now I can't stop, great. (*internal facepalm*) …_

Elliot: Perhaps you are, and yet perhaps you are not. Perfection is indeed necessary for every student here, for are we not the best of the best?

Chimai: Truly we must be, however as long as we exist in the present we shall never know if there shall be a better or if there was a better. If the world can go on, we can only hope for someone to be better than us as it shall show true improvement in our craft.

Elliot: And yet if none of us wins, there will never be a better, for the world would have truly reached an end. In that sense, we may or may not truly be the final Super High School Levels.

Chimai: That is why we are here. So we must do our best and attempt to win so that we can press on towards the future.

Elliot: Truly, you are Hope for a reason. And yet just as that is a fact, winning here in this game could very well cost everything. Are you prepared to pay the price?

Chimai: Hmm… We shall see…

Elliot: Like everything else, time is required. Henceforth, just like this, we shall wait to see who will truly emerge winner in this game. For now, I bid you adieu.

Chimai: _He left… I was about to go anyway, but he beat me to the punch. Oh well…_

_==Report Card Update!==_

_Elliot Bond? - Lvl 2!_

With a quiet sigh, Chimai pulled up the map in his Electro-ID once more. _I guess it's just the A/V Room, Classroom 1B, but if I remember from this morning the bath, changing room and sauna that's been blocked off… so I can't explore there...I guess if there's time I could check out the rest of Hotel Despair though…perhaps the A/V Room first then._

* * *

><p><em><strong>= = Free Time! = =<strong>_

Chimai: _This room is full of seats and screens that can play videos… There's a projector and a large screen at the back too… I think this is one of the few rooms where we can adjust the lighting._

Chimai: _Ah...there's someone sitting at the front row...should I approach? I think I should…_

Chimai: Hello there, what are you doing…?

Ness: A-Ah...hello there. I'm just...testing out my talent…

Chimai: Ahh… You have a perfect memory don't you?

Ness: Yes, that's right… (*pulls cap lower*)

Chimai: That's a wonderful talent! Were you born with it or did you work on it?

Ness: W-Well...it's my natural talent….an eidetic memory, see…

Chimai: I see… That's great! My talent isn't really that special, but I like it, it's good for people I think...

Ness: You...think…? Why just "think"...? D-Don't you fight for human rights…?

Chimai: Yes. I do, but no matter what you do there's always a risk of harm… But since I'm here I should be glad, I really have been doing good.

Ness: I see...at least your talent helps other people...it helps not just the minority groups, but everyone…

Chimai: Yeah… but my reasons for doing it are pretty selfish since I'm part of a minority that isn't even recognized most of the time. I'm sure your talent is very helpful too! You know so many things and you'd probably be amazing at teaching those things to others.

Ness: ...I'm not...not as helpful to society… (*glances at him*) I steal secrets with my memory, so there's no evidence...I can also recreate scenes, if I have enough information…

Chimai: Hmm… You don't have to be helpful to society, as long as you're happy and not disrupting the happiness of others…

Ness: In that case...the offenders whom were caught with my aid were people too. They too had happy lives...in that case, would I not be disrupting their happiness…?

Chimai: If they were disrupting the happiness of others and you stopped them, then you did the right thing, unless it was bad for more people. Like if you caught someone who was robbing a bank it would be better for more people, but if there was a criminal in a building and you set it on fire then that'd be worse for a lot of people.

Ness: ...fair enough...I guess...but in here...I don't really think this is fair…

Chimai: This 'game' is a violation of human rights so I agree, it's not fair… However, you have the best possible skill… Memory… You can remember everything anyone said, the way they said it, where everyone was, all the evidence… It's amazing… You could end up saving all of us. I'd rather have an outcome where a group survives anyway...

Ness: This...this is exactly what makes this so unfair...with my talent, I could save a lot of us...or none of us...and this talent is exactly why I will be targeted...all those with useful talents are targeted sooner or later...like me...that Forensic person...the Investigator...or… The Intelligencer…

Chimai: Well… I can always protect you. I'm a human rights activist after all so it would go against my very nature to harm you. I'll do my best to keep you and whoever I can safe.

Chimai: _I'll definitely protect him and Reyes… They need it the most…_

Ness: ...thank you.

Chimai: No problem. I think I should finish up my exploring anyway, so I'll see you later okay?

Ness: ...I guess...that would be fine. (*pulls cap lower*)

_==Report Card Update!==_

_Kurobaki Nessie - Lvl 2!_

Chimai: _Ah, yes...I really need to ask about the report cards… These… Aren't the names they introduced themselves by… Arthuria, Nessie, a ? at the end of Elliot Bond… Odd..._

Still pondering on the strangeness of the matter, Chimai went off to check Classroom 1B.

* * *

><p><em><strong>= = Investigation Time! = =<strong>_

Chimai: _It looks exactly like Classroom 1A…_

Chimai: _Kotone and Reyes are standing at the far end of the room, examining the teacher's desk…_

Chimai: Hello Reyes. Hello Kotone. What are you doing?

Reyes: U-Um...just checking….(*mutters something intelligible*)

Kotone: What he's trying to say is that this desk is slightly different from the one in 1A, so we're trying to find anything else that differs.

Chimai: Well… Um. The pattern of wood would be different wouldn't it, or are you talking about something else?

Reyes: (*shakes head*) A-Ah, it's not...n-not that… N-Not that I-I'm saying that y-you're wrong or anything, I-I just...

Kotone: (*sighs*) There's a drawer on this desk, but there isn't one on the desk in 1A. The drawer was empty though. Sure, the wood pattern is different, but this table also feels different...check it's weight.

Chimai: I'll take your word for it… It's definitely made of a different wood, it's darker in colour than the other… Reyes it's fine, I know you're not saying that I'm wrong, don't worry about it. (*smiles at Reyes and looks at the drawer*) The drawer is… A little unsettling.

Kotone: Well, let's just hope nothing was in the drawer before we got here.

Reyes: (*mutters something intelligible*)

Chimai: Hmm… (*nods at Kotone, then looks at Reyes*) Reyes what was that? I couldn't really hear you...

Reyes: A-Ah, it's n-nothing… Not that I-I'm saying y-you heard w-wrong, but...i-it's really n-nothing…

Kotone: (*shrugs*) He's been like that ever since I met him on the way here. When I asked if he was fine, he'd always reply in the positive, so...I guess he's fine. Just maybe a bit paranoid…

Chimai: I hope so, I'm sort of worried about him to be honest. People who are scared make easier targets, which is why terrorists attack, so if someone is paranoid or quiet or easily scared then I can't help but worry about them.

Reyes: P-Please excuse m-me...I'll j-just...l-leave...a-and go…

Chimai: _He hurriedly left the room…? I think I should go after him…_

Chimai: Hey, Reyes-san wait up! (*he runs out of the room*)

Chimai: _Huh? Wait, what? Reyes...he's gone?_

Chimai: (*re-enters the room and walks back to Kotone*) That boy… He's surprisingly fast.

Kotone: Really? If that's the case, I wonder why he isn't the SHSL Runner…

Kotone: Perhaps he's just feeling awkward...or perhaps he needed to go use the toilet.

Chimai: (*smiles*) Ryoichi-san has some competition if Reyes can go that fast.

Kotone: Oh, that Street Racer guy? I really do wonder how fast he can go without his racecar. (*chuckles*)

Chimai: He really likes speed way too much… How about you? What's your talent again?

Kotone: Ah, I'm a tap dancer. (*glances around the room*) It's a weird talent, but at least it got me here…

Chimai: It's a great talent, you can entertain and you can do something with no more than your body and a pair of shoes. (*smiles reassuringly at Kotone*)

Kotone: Ahh...but you compel others with merely your voice. Surely that is a more amazing talent, at least.

Chimai: Well, I think any talent is as amazing as any other. Just in different ways. I mean, sure I can talk and compel, but you can inspire emotions without words and it's much harder to learn how to dance properly than to speak properly and form an argument.

Kotone: That depends on the individual, I'd say.

Chimai: Yes, it would… I guess we _can_ only speak from our own perspective after all, but try and see from each others point of view… So personally I think you have an amazing talent.

Kotone: Well, I guess I can't argue against that. (*grins*)

_==Report Card Update!==_

_Nakayama Kotone - Lvl 2!_

Chimai: _With this...I have six Level 2s...I wonder what this does?_

_**Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeep.**_

Chimai: _Hmm… My Electro-ID?_

_**[Message (All)] - 1 New**_

_**Haruno**__: Hey everyone, it's 8pm, that is, dinner time. Come to the Cafeteria - the girls have agreed to cook like this morning._

Chimai: I guess we'd better go for dinner then…

Kotone: Ahh...I received the message too. Guess the rest of the girls are cooking, then. I can't cook, but I should at least help out…

Kotone: Let's go!

Chimai: _Woah, she's fast too...as expected of a dancer...I guess I'd better catch up._

When he reached the cafeteria, Chimai was greeted with Eden. Well, not really, but it was Eden compared to this morning's fiasco. _This is a lot better… I think I should go sit with… Joshua. I haven't talked to him in a while._

"Hey Joshua-san." Chimai greeted as he sat next to him.

"Heyo!" The Forensic Expert greeted back with a cheery wave. "You're early this time; the girls just got started. We'll have to wait a while, but it's better than starving...ah, actually, if someone starved, then I'd have a corpse to look at…"

"The Bio Lab is on the 5th floor. If we survive until then you can look at everyone's corpses. Hopefully not mine… I would feel violated at that."

"Huh." Joshua seems to ponder for a moment, "Well, you'd appreciate that it's impossible for me to do my job if I didn't strip the corpses. It's easier being around corpses, though, I do admit that I very much prefer them over live humans."

"It's… Less about the strip… Well for me it is since my body isn't right for me, so there's that, but also I don't like the idea of being dead and sliced open or anything. I prefer live people, I need that or my talent would be useless… Well… Everyone's would but mine especially." Chimai said, eyes a little wide.

"Ah, yes. The Human Rights' Activist." Joshua hums, pulling out his scalpel from one of his many pockets. "Well, without live humans you wouldn't exactly have rights to fight for, after all...information would still exist, and I suppose the dancer and puppeteer can perform for the dead… Yes, you do have a valid point." Twirling his scalpel between his fingers, Joshua grinned slightly. "Perhaps I'll save this for the Biology Lab...or maybe just until the first murder."

"If you're working with someone dead shouldn't you just use the same one? Or clean it? It'd be great if you could perform autopsies." Chimai said with a smile.

"But by reusing the same body, if I have to make different cuts and what not it'd be very messy. Besides, an average of one person dies every other second in this condition…" Joshua hums thoughtfully.

"I meant the scalpel- I thought you were talking about the scalpel." Chimai said, eyes getting a little wider. "I thought we were talking about it and not corpses."

"Oh, so you were talking about the scalpel?" Joshua questioned innocently, flipping said scalpel between fingers. Unsurprisingly, he didn't cut himself. "I thought you were talking about the corpses...well, I do use this scalpel for most corpses I cut open - or at least just the important ones. I had a whole stock outside, but I only brought one with me here, so I would have to clean it anyway."

"Seriously, enough talk about cadavers." Arthur deadpanned. "People are trying to enjoy dinner - a rather good dinner, in fact. So please, stop with the bloody talk."

"Who says cadavers anyway. I mean, why not just corpses or dead bodies?" Ryutaro mocks. "But since it's the Aristocrat with his holier-than-thou attitude, I suppose even his speech must be polished and refined until it's more slippery than the most corrupt politician."

"Dead people make terrible puppets…" Airi said, stabbing at a piece of meat with her knife.

"W-What did that p-poor slice of meat e-ever do to y-you?" Sayori stammered, dropping her knife with a muffled "clang" on the table.

"Perhaps it was a cruel cow that ate a puppet she made, or perhaps she once got food poisoning from badly prepared steak. You never know." Elliot mused, once again cryptic.

"It's not cow. It's actually dog." Ness informs with a perfectly straight face, and was rewarded with a few people choking on the meat they had consumed.

"Are you actually _serious_?" Haruno managed to choke out, hurriedly grabbing a glass of water. "Why cook _dog _of all things?"

"Never mind that, why do you _know _that it's dog meat and let us eat too?" Ryoichi protested in disgust.

"M-Maybe he w-w-was trying t-to poison us…" An ever paranoid Reyes muttered and folded his napkin into a paper crane instantly. He had stopped eating after hearing that it was dog.

"Actually, dog is edible." Arthur informs, still rather comfortably finishing off the meat on his plate. "They do eat dog meat in certain parts of China, it's a rather stable meat source."

"Actually….it was just a joke…" Ness mutters, pulling his baseball cap lower.

"...okay." Jayme picks up his fork and knife once more, and resumes hesitantly eating the meat. "Well, if it isn't dog, then what is it?"

Chimai tasted it and quickly informed him. "It's pork, and it's very well prepared too."

"...I knew that!" Ryoichi states rather loudly. "I knew it all along. It couldn't be dog because there wasn't any dog in the kitchen fridge, after all."

"Ja.." Mari stated, playing with her puppy plush. She had already finished her meal, after all. "There is no dog in the fridge, but there is some in the freezer."

"At least pork is...normal." Jayme sighs in relief, before eating the now-identified meat with relish. "It is really good."

"We probably shouldn't be eating it as dinner though, since it gives you 10 times more energy than any other meat…" Chimai informed as he dug into the meal.

"Well, it's already cooked, so might as well eat it." Kimber shrugs, finishing her own portion.

"Puppets should just do as they're told and finish up dinner." Airi states, fiddling with her Electro-ID.

_**Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeep.**_

"Sorry, I think that's mine!" Rya took out her Electro-ID and glanced at it, before swiping the screen a few times.

"Hey hey wait up!" Haruno protests. "No texting at meal times!"

"Is that a rule now?" Jayme questions, "though I do believe it's being flouted as we speak?" Joshua roars with laughter, even as a few other students stifle their giggles.

"Fine, fine." Rya sighs, before keeping her Electro-ID away, even as Chimai noted that she still had her bag with her. _I wonder what's in that bag….she's never seen without it._

"Hey… Rya-san, what's in that bag you always have with you?" Chimai asked, curiously.

Rya looked confused for a moment, before patting her bag with a smile. "It's my Iaido sword; I won't ever let it out of my sight. I won my first tournament with this, after all!"

"A tool of sentimental value? How...absurd, and yet so predictable." Arthur cleared his plate to the kitchen. "I do believe we should leave before the cafeteria locks up for the night."

"And also before the water turns off, remember?" Ness stated quietly. "Night Time should be soon...and the automatic cut for the Electro-IDs will be at midnight."

"Then we'll meet tomorrow at 8am here as usual." Haruno stood up and cleared his plates as well. "Goodnight, and I hope you have a peaceful rest."

Even as the students left the cafeteria one by one, Chimai made his way to his room in Hotel Despair.

"_**Night Time will now begin. The Cafeteria and Trash Room will be locked for the night. I wish you all a good night's sleep."**_

Even as he lay down on his bed, Chimai wondered why the Night Time announcement had differed, and why none of them had mentioned Navill, but he soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Day 2 END<em>

_Survivors: 16 + 1_

_Deaths: 0_


	7. Omake: Haruno Seth

**Omake: How Haruno became the "Leader" of the Chosen Sixteen.**

He had been following the Original Mutual Killing closely right before being ditched here with the other fifteen whom he had not bothered to learn about until the first Free Time event came about - that was, before Chimai awoke in the gymnasium.  
>The Investigator had realised that in all the killings, there had always been a leader - in the Original Mutual Killing, the title of 'Leader' was taken by Kyotaka Ishimaru, at least until his untimely demise. After that, it fell to Kyoko Kirigiri and Makoto Naegi to take up the role.<br>After meeting the rest, he quickly determined that quite a few of them had the capabilities to be leader, yet they were not willing to step up and take the role. But then again, why would they? The motive of this game wasn't just their survival; it was the prize of the survival of the entire world.  
>So he decided, "If they're not going to do anything, then I'll step up and take charge."<br>Unfortunately for him, he couldn't quite do anything.  
>Basically, he never did become the leader in anything else other then the name.<br>A pity, but that's how life works.  
>Sometimes you have it, other times you don't.<p>

**-THE END-**

* * *

><p>Ok seriously investigation time is taking very long to write ahaha- sorry. Enjoy random one-shots while Arcana and I die over the investigation time.<p> 


	8. Cue The Massive Coronary

**"Good morning to all students. The time now is 7:00 AM. I hope you make the best use of your day in Kibougamine."**

Chimai awoke that morning and quickly changed clothes, grabbing his key from his door and preparing to head out. _This time I WILL help with the cooking. _Unfortunately, as soon as he opened the door, the first ominous sight beheld him: a long, winding trail of blood. Soon the person opposite him, Sayori, and his next door neighbor, Reyes, came out as well.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Sayori screamed as she saw the trail of blood.

"I-I kn-knew it… I kn-knew someone would die soon…" Reyes murmured to himself as he fidgeted with a piece of paper in his hands.

"...Come on." Chimai said, gesturing for them to follow. They were the first three out, after all. "We should follow it to trigger the body discovery announcement."

He walked through the rest of Despair Hotel, passing by all the doors until he got to the last one, which was open wide. Cautiously the trio entered the room, and followed the trail of ever-increasing blood into the shower room.

"_Attention all students; a body has been discovered. I repeat: a body has been discovered. After some time, a Class Trial will commence. Do make the best use of your investigation time."_

The monitor now displayed a map; on it, the first floor, with a bright red 'X' flashing over the room the three had entered in. In fact, had one of the trio bothered to exit the bathroom, they would have seen said display, which was a guide for the other students to where they would find the body, undoubtedly shortening the amount of time needed to find the corpse.

Understandably, none of them did so, for they were rather preoccupied with the horrifying sight that greeted them.

* * *

><p><em>Hanging from the shower, much like the puppets that she controlled, was <em>_**Airi**__. With a bleeding head wound, several slashes on her arms and a gaping slash through her stomach, the Puppeteer had undeniably died a horrific death.. Underneath her was a puddle of blood, which was also where the trail ended, and a gold katana._

_Behind her was a message: BL00DB4TH F3V3R._

* * *

><p><strong>Have fun. I'm not dead yet, but investigation time is killing me.<strong>

**Dear me, we do seem to be running through the cast, yeah?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Next time, on Last Chance:<span>**

_Wait, isn't that __**Reyes**__? Where's he hurrying off to?_

The first blow has been struck.

_I won't have anyone interfering with this. Least of all, someone like __**him**__._

One murdered. One murderer. Fifteen scapegoats.

_The Electro-ID never lies...which means that the person himself must be __**lying**__._

Time is running out.

_God, will you __**shut up**__?_

And in this game of shadows…

_Yes, I __**stripped **__the corpse._

Who…

_**She **__could very well be a prime suspect in this case!_

...can…

_I feel __**violated**__..._

...you...

_It's always the serious ones hiding__** secrets**__._

...trust?

_Wait, why do you even need more pillows?_

_...the ones in my room aren't __**fluffy**__ enough._

* * *

><p><strong>Theater Segment (otherwise known as credits):<strong>

**Thanks very very much to SDProductions, who took up the mantle of helping me with this (and testing out investigation time) while Arcana's away. And yeah, he wrote that preview too- I could never have thought of something like that good lord.**

**Until next time...**


	9. Corpse Party!

**Previously on Last Chance:**

_Hanging from the shower, much like the puppets that she controlled, was __**Airi**__. With a bleeding head wound, several slashes on her arms and a gaping slash through her stomach, the Puppeteer had undeniably died a horrific death.. Underneath her was a puddle of blood, which was also where the trail ended, and a gold katana._

_Behind her was a message: BL00DB4TH F3V3R._

* * *

><p>There was stunned silence amongst the three as the two closest to Airi's room walked in, namely Kotone and Haruno. The Investigator stood at the shower room's entrance in a shocked silence, before the Dancer screamed.<p>

"God, will you shut up?" A very familiar antagonistic voice cut through the screaming, as Ryutaro pushed his way into the shower room. "So yes, someone died. Yes, it's a girl. Yes, it's the Puppeteer, who's now, ironically, hung up like a puppet. Seriously, that's no fucking reason to bust our eardrums."

"It's a very normal reaction to seeing a corpse like that." Chimai said, being brought back down to earth by the scream.

"It's also a very overused reaction that, I might add, could potentially kill someone with a history of cardiac arrest. Then, we'd have to vote her off in trial because everyone was present." Arthur grimaced, as he stepped into the shower room. "I would really like some chocolate now, but I suppose it'll have to wait."

"Wait, so we're starting the investigation now?" Joshua grinned, pulling out his scalpel even as the rest of the students filed in to take a look at the corpse.

The next to arrive was Rya, along with Jayme. The Intelligencer was sombre, while the Iaidokawas staring at the corpse with a stoic expression.

Ness arrived not long after, his baseball cap settled so low on his head that it was a wonder how he could ever see. After him came Mari and Kimber, both of whom expressed shock (and whatever), most particularly the Dollmaker, who did share a similar passion with the victim. Puppets and dolls were pretty much similar after all.

With every student that entered the room, the tension rose even higher. In the end, a few of the earlier arrivals - or rather, just Jayme and Ness - excused themselves, and left the crowded shower room to begin their investigations.

Elliot arrived next, with a cynical smile on his face - he seemed not to have changed much from yesterday, but the air around him was different. With a single glance at the corpse, he greeted the remaining students with a slight nod, before he too left.

The last to arrive was Ryoichi, who had - unsurprisingly - slept through the announcement. Evidently, he hadn't quite heard Sayori or Kotone's screaming either - most likely due to the soundproofing of the rooms.

"Oh come on!" he groaned, "I'm the fastest around here, how did I arrive last?"

"Well, we'd better begin the investigation then." Haruno sighed. "I think we should split up into small groups."

"Hmm, how about this? I'll go with Arthur and you; Mari, Kotone, Sayori and Kimber can go together; Rya and Ryoichi should be able to guard the body while Joshua performs the autopsy; and well, I guess Reyes could go with Ryutaro; since Ness, Jayme and Elliot are gone already, that splits us up evenly enough." Chimai responded.

"Well, I guess that works...if everyone is okay with it?" Haruno asks, to which he received several nods.

"I don't really care. It's her fault for getting killed." Arthur sighed. "But if we're going as a trio, then I insist on making a trip to the kitchen first."

"Fine. I'll make you your hot chocolate so you don't burn the evidence for the killer." Chimai said with a smile.

"...Thanks. Now let's get going." Arthur left the room, followed soon after by Chimai and Haruno.

* * *

><p><em><strong>= = Investigation Time! = =<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>==Truth Bullets Acquired!==<strong>

**==Suspended from the Shower==**

_**Airi's corpse was found suspended from the shower like a puppet. What a fitting end, to be turned into what she loved.**_

**==Bloody Message (BL00DB4TH F3V3R)==**

_**It doesn't look like a dying message…? It's also what Genocider Syo wrote beside the bodies of her victims, and was written in the Original Mutual Killing's second murder. Something seems off though...**_

**==Bloody Golden Katana==**

_**It's an exact replica of the one in the Original Mutual Killing...and it's covered in blood. Airi's, most likely.**_

* * *

><p>Chimai: <em>Before we head to the kitchen…<em>

Chimai: _Maybe we should check the hallway?_

Chimai: Hey guys, can we pause for a moment? Since we're already in the hallway, perhaps we can examine it?

Haruno: Why not?

Arthur: ...fine.

Chimai: _Hmm… The bloody trail is leading into the main building of Kibougamine…_

Chimai: Let's go.

Chimai: _The trail stops outside the Gymnasium...there's a few splatters of blood on the walls, and a puddle on the floor…_

* * *

><p><strong>==Truth Bullet Acquired!==<strong>

**==Dry Blood Trail==**

_**The trail is from Airi's room and it stops right outside the gymnasium in a puddle of blood. There are some splatters on the walls around.**_

* * *

><p>Haruno: Perhaps this is where she was attacked...then, the killer dragged her away?<p>

Arthur: The blood is no longer wet...except for the puddle, which is still a little bit wet.

Chimai: _He's actually sifting through the puddle...well, he was in a previous game so he probably has his own investigation planned out…?_

Chimai: I think Haruno has a point…

Chimai:_ Hold on, what's that?_

Arthur: There's nothing except the blood. (*stands up*)

Chimai: You're wrong on that point. There's something here…

Chimai: _It's...string?_

Chimai: _But on closer inspection, it looks more like bundled up thread...though...who brought thread here?_

* * *

><p><strong>==Truth Bullet Acquired!==<strong>

**==String==**

_**It looks like thread that was bundled together to form a strong(?) string...**_

* * *

><p>Chimai: ...you might want to wash up before I make you that cup of hot chocolate…<p>

Arthur: ...I don't see the problem, it's just my hands that are bloody.

Haruno: Putting the chocolate aside...could Navill have seen the murder? It did happen right outside the gymnasium, after all.

Chimai: Well, we can try and ask.

Arthur: Let's go then. After this, we're heading to the kitchen.

**-Gymnasium-**

Chimai: _The water level in the tank has stopped rising. _

Chimai: _Wait...why is there a bloodstained trophy? And what about this empty sword stand…?_

* * *

><p><strong>==Truth Bullet Acquired!==<strong>

**==Bloodstained Trophy==**

_**An old trophy awarded to a student for coming in top of the class. There's blood on the left side rim.**_

**==Empty Sword Stand==**

_**Surely it must have held something at one point…?**_

* * *

><p>Chimai: <em>Well...first things first, I guess.<em>

Chimai: Do you think we can let him out?

Haruno: (*examines the tank*) ...I don't exactly see a way to…

Arthur: ...

Chimai: _It's made of clear glass on all sides, with one having a connecting tube that once had water pumped through…_

Chimai: _Ah, Navill's signalling something._

Navill: (*gestures at Chimai, then mimics swiping something in his hand*)

Chimai: _Swiping? Could he mean my Electro-ID?_

Arthur: Call Aru or Ryuuga. If they set this up, they should be able to get him out.

Haruno: Sure. (*takes out Electro-ID and presses [Call]*)

Chimai: I hope that they let him out, perhaps he'll be useful.

Chimai: _The doors to the Gymnasium opened...Aru and Ryuuga are here._

Aru: What is it?

Haruno: We were wondering if you could let Navill out... a murder has already been committed, after all.

Aru: …

Arthur: Unless there is now a rule stating that you can't let him out until trial ends?

Aru: ...there isn't.

Ryuuga: Well...I don't see why we can't let him out.

Chimai: Well, unless he saw the culprit, it would only be natural to let him out.

Aru: Wait-

Ryuuga: (*fiddles with his glorified Electro-ID*) Do take a step back, won't you all?

Chimai: Wait, take a ste-

* * *

><p><em>Water gushed down the stage from where the tank once stood; the glass walls having retreated back from where they came. The three students standing directly in front of the tank and the two hosts in the middle of the gymnasium were caught in the wave and swept out to the other end of the room. By the time the wave died, all five people were drenched from head to toe, not including the already wet person once inside the tank.<em>

"_And I thought I was never getting out of there," Navill stood up. "I really have to thank you all."_

_Dressed in a loose, short-sleeved maroon v-neck and khaki chino pants held up by a brown leather belt, the Traveller looked every inch a seasonal...well, traveller. His dark clothing contrasted greatly with his windswept bleach-blond (almost white) hair that fell to the top of his ears, with his brown eyes every bit as expressive as they could be._

* * *

><p>Chimai: You're welcome, but it could've been anyone who asked.<p>

Haruno: ...you're welcome?

Aru: Even though Navill's out, there's still a question of his testimony.

Arthur: Indeed. So, Traveller, did you see or hear anything related to the murder?

Navill: Well, I did, in fact. I heard-

Aru: Stop.

Chimai: _She looks...angry?_

Chimai: Um, Aru-sama...

Aru: I won't have anyone interfering with this. Least of all someone like him.

Navill: Someone...like me? ...ah.

Chimai: _Is there something that I don't know about?_

Arthur: ...stay silent, Chimai. This has nothing to do with us.

Chimai: ...okay?

Chimai: _Wait, how did he-_

Ryuuga: ...I don't like it either, Aru, but-

Aru: No, you'd obviously be more than happy if Navill were allowed to take part in trial. I'm overruling this, Ryuuga.

Ryuuga: ...what if I told you that he didn't see the murderer?

Aru: …

Haruno: ...what?

Haruno: Navill didn't…? But the murder happened outside…?

Chimai: _There has to be an explanation for this…_

Chimai: _Unless…_

Chimai: The gymnasium doors were closed during the murder, so Navill couldn't have seen anything….right?

Arthur: ...that would make sense.

Ryuuga: Maybe, maybe not. Just know that he didn't see the murderer.

Aru: ...I don't believe you, but I'll allow him to testify. Yet if he does anything or says anything that points to the murderer directly, I'm killing him on the spot

Aru: And I believe I should give you the File now.

Chimai: _She tapped her Electro-ID…_

* * *

><p><strong>==Truth Bullet Acquired!==<strong>

**==Monochrome File #1==**

_**Given by the hosts. Basic information is provided.**_

* * *

><p>Arthur: ….intriguing.<p>

Ryuuga: I guess our job is done for now.

Navill: Then I guess I'd better get to investigating too…

Chimai: Please do.

Haruno: We should go back and check on the corpse, I think.

Arthur: The corpse can wait. (*huffs*) I want that cup of hot chocolate first.

Chimai: Okay, fine, let's go to the kitchen. Maybe there's a clue there…?

Haruno: You're certainly one pampered kid, aren't you?

Arthur: Look, Investigator, I don't care about whether we investigate the corpse first. If you still want a food source, that is, the Kitchen, then I'd better get my chocolate soon. And by soon, I mean, immediately.

Chimai: (*grabs onto Arthur, Haruno and Navill and runs to the Kitchen as fast as his legs could carry him*)

**-Kitchen-**

Navill: ...so...what are we doing here again?

Chimai: (*is too busy making hot chocolate to answer or care*)

Haruno: Because a certain purebred poodle wants his chocolate.

Arthur: I stand by what I've said, Investigator. We can go investigate the corpse, sure, if you're fine with no longer having a functional kitchen.

Chimai: (*gives Arthur the hot chocolate*) Here, now we should take some food back for everyone, you can't think properly on an empty stomach. (*he grabs a crate of bananas and hands one to everyone*) Bananas are the most efficient right now… They kill depression and they get rid of any headaches...

Navill: ...okay?

Arthur: I'll be fine with just chocolate. (*places the now-empty cup in the sink*) Thanks for the cup, anyway.

Haruno: ...I'll have a banana, I guess. (*finishes a banana in record time*) So, now, can we get back to investigating the corpse?

Navill: Sure thing, but before that... I never did get your names.

Chimai: My name is Hinokagu Chimai, the SHSL Human Rights Activist.

Haruno: I'm Haruno Seth, SHSL Investigator.

Arthur: ...Arthur, SHSL Aristocrat.

Navill: I know you already know this, but I'm Navill Tengku - SHSL Traveller. Also...is there any particular reason why Arthur here doesn't have a last name?

Chimai: Ahhh, speaking of which...Arthur, I've been meaning to ask you this, but after we talked, my Electro-ID said that we leveled up and it said that you were named Arthuria, so I've been wondering about that.

Arthur: …

Haruno: The Electro-ID never lies...which means that the person himself must be lying. (*glares accusingly*)

Navill: …?

Arthur: ...the fact that the Electro-ID never lies has always been a constant, yes.

Chimai: So… Are you lying about your gender, or has your name just not been legally changed... But you really do identify as male, don't you?

Navill: Wait... A transgender?

Haruno: I really doubt he wouldn't have the ability to legally change his name, given his talent.

Arthur: ...I never expected you to find out so early, to be honest. A serious miscalculation on my part, and one that has cost me. But no matter.

Arthuria: I have indeed been lying about my gender. I had reasons for it in the beginning, and I guess I still do, but its weightage probably isn't as high here...well, except with the Muckraker. He might still remember...and given his stand…

Navill: ...well, it depends on what the reasons are, I suppose?

Haruno: And by doing this, how do you expect us to trust you?

Chimai: I can trust him, after all; as someone who had to lie about their name for years, I guess I can understand any reasons he has… After all, I used to be called Himeko before I changed my name, and many people have to use different names for various reasons, like the Witness Protection Program.

Arthuria: ...and I thought you, of all people, would be the first to question why I would have done such a thing. And by the way, you're using the wrong pronoun...it's "her" and not… "him". Chimai: (*slams his head into the wall*) I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry! I know how much that stings, I hope that you can forgive me.

Arthuria: It's fine… (*awkward shifting*) It's odd at first, but I guess I'm fine with both now…

Haruno: ...You're still going to trust him after he lied? And he's a person who didn't exactly shy away from stating that he is Despair to boot.

Arthuria: Like I said before, I work based on an exchange, not a one-sided compromise.

Navill: But isn't he a she…?

Haruno: I don't exactly care about liars.

Chimai: She is a she, not he is a she. (*sighs*) Well, you see Haruno-san, Arthuria-san is a special case apparently… She will side with whoever is most likely to win. At the same time, I wouldn't say I particularly trust or distrust her.

Arthuria: But then again, when is it wise to truly trust or distrust someone? Especially on this once-even playing field, where there's a 1 in 2 chance that the person you trust or distrust could be your ally...or vice versa.

Arthuria: Of course, the field has been upset, but it's still pretty major and not a 'one against all' situation. Well, unless you take the end motive into account.

Chimai: It's foolish to either put your trust completely in someone or completely distrust someone...

Haruno: Fact is, _she_ is still a liar.

Navill: And that changes things how?

Haruno: She could very well be a prime suspect in this case!

Chimai: Aren't we all liars though? Humans are never completely honest with anyone, we all have secrets and if we were all being honest all the time society would collapse. I'm sure that even you must tell white lies to spare the feelings of others.

Haruno: ...I'm an Investigator, not a Diplomat. I speak bluntly.

Navill: …

Arthuria: Not just bluntly- with sarcasm too, it would seem.

Navill: ...you're both sarcastic, though.

Chimai: If you were to be completely blunt you would open yourself up to the world and tell your secrets to all. You would burst, as well as beat down those around you, and I think that it's idiotic. However, that isn't what we're meant to be discussing now and it doesn't matter. We should go back to investigating, so… To the corpse! (*he walks out with the crate of bananas back to Airi's room*)

Navill: Who died, anyway? (*follows Chimai out*)

Haruno: ...the Puppeteer, Matsunaga Airi. (*walks out, evidently ignoring Arthuria*)

Arthuria: …

**-Hallway-**

Chimai: _I guess we can follow the blood trail back to- hey, isn't that..._

Chimai: Ryoichi-san, is that you?

Ryoichi: Hm? Oh, hey there, guys!

Arthuria: What are you doing out here? You were supposed to be guarding Rya and Joshua, were you not?

Ryoichi: Well, yeah, but Joshua sent me to retrieve his scalpel from his room.

Chimai: That makes sense, Joshua-san can't do his job without his scalpel…

Chimai: _But didn't he have it with him when he entered Airi's room?_

Ryoichi: Regretfully, I wasn't able to find it, even with all the speed in the world, so I've returned to deliver the bad news.

(*Airi's door opens, and Rya steps out.*)

Rya: Oh, hello there, guys! I'm just going to get some snacks from the kitchen; care to join me?

Chimai: Actually, we have some bananas here, and they're-

Chimai: _And there she goes. Huh, did she always wear her headband around her neck?_

Haruno: Let's go in.

-**Airi's Room-**

Chimai: _Since Rya just left, that just leaves Joshua, and there he- Wait, he actually did strip Airi's corpse…_

Chimai: ...

Haruno: ...

Ryoichi: Here are your keys back, (*toss*) Sorry I couldn't find your- wait, aren't you holding your scalpel right now?!

Navill: …

Arthuria: ...You stripped the corpse.

Joshua: You're certainly perceptive ones, Aristocrat Arthur and Ridge Racer Ryoichi. (*grins*) Yes, I stripped the corpse. And yes, I'm holding my scalpel; I found it mere moments after you went out to help, and for that, I'm sorry for sending you on a pointless quest. Anywho, have you guys checked the Monochrome File yet?

Chimai: ...I feel violated… (*he covers his chest with the crate*)

Chimai: _I feel like it was a bad idea to bring __**this**__ fruit now…_

Chimai: So-

Haruno: That's actually really disturbing. She's a girl, you know that...right?

Joshua: Correction, Interruptor- she's the corpse of a girl! (*waves bloody scalpel around*) Besides, she wasn't my first girl, and I certainly doubt she'll be my last!

Haruno: ...We are still talking about corpses, right?

Navill: ...How...intriguing...

Chimai: _Navill looks a bit sick..._

Chimai: Anyway, what did you find out?

Joshua: Mm, read the File first and tell me what you know; then I'll add on!

Chimai: Very well.

* * *

><p><strong>==Monochrome File #1==<strong>

**Victim: Matsunaga Airi - Puppeteer**

**Time of Death: 11.27PM**

**Location of Death: (Just) Outside the Gymnasium**

**Cause of Death: Exsanguination**

* * *

><p>Chimai: Well… That was informative, but we still don't know much… there <em>was<em> a blood covered trophy outside the gym though…

Joshua: Well, here's what I've gotten so far. For non-lethal wounds, you can see that there are a few slash wounds on her arms - light ones, of course. Methinks it was the work of a kitchen knife… huh, although… Well, anyways, meanwhile, there's obviously bruising on her torso. It doesn't feel as if anything was broken or ruptured, though I'll note that quite a bit of force was used, since the colouring around the area is pretty dark.

Chimai: I see.

Joshua: Alright, now to the big guns. There's an open wound on the back of her head - wow, that's deep; also, the indent is slightly curved. There's another frontal stab wound closer to the chest, and it came reaaaally close to perforating a lung.

* * *

><p><strong>==Truth Bullet Acquired!== <strong>

**==Wounds on Corpse==**

_**A few light slash wounds on Airi's arms, bruising on her torso, an open wound with a curved indent on the back of her head and a frontal stab wound that almost hit her lung. Just what was she even doing-**_

* * *

><p>Chimai: <em>Ah...Arthuria's examining something...looks like Haruno and Ryoichi are arguing though…<em>

Chimai: What do you have there, Arthuria-san?

Arthuria: ...it's string...or more exactly, it's thread from the sewing kit that was bundled together to form a sort of string.

Joshua: Oh, that? It was used to, well, string Miss Puppeteer to the shower head.

Chimai: _It looks exactly like the one we found outside the gymnasium.._

* * *

><p><strong>==Truth Bullet Update!==<strong>

**==Airi's String==**

_**Both the string found tying Airi to the shower and the one found outside the gymnasium in pieces are an exact match. It's also from a sewing kit.**_

* * *

><p>Haruno: Wait- how the heck did you know it's from a sewing kit?<p>

Arthuria: …All females have sewing kits in their rooms, just as all males have a toolkit in their room.

Haruno: So, what you're saying, is that all the girls are suspects. (*stares pointedly*)

Arthuria: ...yes...and no.

Ryoichi: Hey, what's this?

Navill: ...it looks like a sewing kit…

Chimai: Wait, is that-?

Arthuria: ...Airi's sewing kit, I should think.

* * *

><p><strong>==Truth Bullet Acquired!==<strong>

**==Airi's Sewing Kit==**

_**Seems like some thread is missing… Now, where did it go? ...Wait-**_

* * *

><p>Haruno: It seems in order…no, wait.<p>

Arthuria: Some thread is missing, no doubt.

Chimai: _So...the string is from the sewing kit right… But..._

Chimai: Can anyone find Airi's room key?

Ryoichi: I searched around while you guys were out; it's not here.

Joshua: It wasn't on or in her corpse anywhere either.

Arthuria: ...In?

Joshua: Long story. (*chuckle*)

Haruno: ...so it's futile to continue searching?

Chimai: Probably, but someone might have taken it...

Chimai: _I think understand this case better now…_

* * *

><p><strong>==Truth Bullet Acquired!==<strong>

**==Missing Room Key (Airi's)==**

_**Well, it's Airi's key, and it's missing. What else can I say?**_

* * *

><p>Haruno: Well, before we move on to investigate... I'll examine the shower area once more.<p>

Chimai: Hmm...

Ryoichi: Don't touch the katana, okay?

Chimai: If I remember correctly, it drops golden flakes, that was critical evidence in the first class trial in the original mutual killing…

Haruno: ...well, this one drops gold flakes too.

Joshua: Well, someone's feeling original.

* * *

><p><strong>==Truth Bullet Update!==<strong>

**==Bloodstained Gold Katana (that drops gold flakes)==**

_**Not only is it an exact replica, it even replicates dropping the flakes too.**_

* * *

><p>Chimai: <em>Wait...the flakes…<em>

Chimai: _That's right. Upon closer examination, there are gold flakes all over the room and even some on the corpse…_

Chimai: But why would the murderer leave the weapon here…?

Joshua: Don't be so sure of yourself now! Could someone have dragged the katana over?

Haruno: Why?

Joshua: Hm...maybe, well, because the gold flakes are on her, but not _in_ her?

Chimai: _...what?_

* * *

><p><strong>==Truth Bullet Acquired!==<strong>

**==Gold Flakes==**

_**According to Joshua, they're on, but not in Airi. ...Wait, what? What did he even do to her to figure that out?!**_

* * *

><p>Arthuria: ...in any case, it's ironic that this case pretty much resembles a combination of the first and second cases of the Original Mutual Killing…<p>

Haruno: Surprisingly, I have to agree with you for once.

Arthuria: ...I'm flattered. (*sarcasm*) And- we forgot something.

Navill: What is it?

Haruno: Seconded. I don't think we've missed anything.

Chimai: What do you think we missed out, Arthuria-san?

Arthuria: ...we didn't check for alibis.

Haruno: ...did we not establish that the girls are the most likely suspects?

Arthuria: Are you implying that only a girl would take Airi's room key?

Haruno: No, maybe I'm implying that _you're _the one who took Airi's room key.

Navill: Please, stop arguing. If you can't even investigate together, how will you solve the trial?

Chimai: Navill's right. And I think Arthuria-san has a point, because if you look at the time of death, anyone who was out after Night Time would be suspicious.

Joshua: Well, in that case I would be the most suspicious then!

Chimai: Indeed you would be the most- wait, what?!

Chimai: _Joshua was out last night?_

Haruno: If you were outside last night, then how did I not see you?

Chimai: _Haruno was outside too? You've got to be kidding me…_

Joshua: (*laughs*) I don't know about you, but I returned to my room at 11.35pm. Funny thing is, I kinda sorta saw someone outside, and I'm pretty sure that someone didn't look anything like you!

* * *

><p><strong>==Truth Bullet Acquired!==<strong>

**==Joshua's Testimony==**

_**Someone other than him was outside at 11.35pm. Interesting.**_

* * *

><p>Haruno: I see. I made a round of Hotel Despair ten minutes after you, checking that all the doors were closed, and returned to my room at 11.52pm, which would explain why we did not meet.<p>

Arthuria: Did you see this person Joshua saw, and were all the doors closed?

Haruno: I'm not sure if Joshua saw Ryutaro out last night at 11.45pm….and the doors were indeed closed, even Airi's. There wasn't blood on the floor then either.

* * *

><p><strong>==Truth Bullet Acquired!==<strong>

**==Haruno's Testimony==**

_**Ryutaro was out last night at 11.45pm, but there was no blood in Hotel Despair then, and all the dorm doors were closed.**_

* * *

><p>Chimai: I see.<p>

Joshua: Well, fancy that! I did actually see Mister Steel-Rod-Up-The-Ass, and, at that point in time, both of us were returning to our rooms. Don't think he saw me, though.

* * *

><p><strong>==Truth Bullet Update!==<strong>

**==Joshua's Testimony==**

_**Seems like Ryutaro was returning to his room at the same time when Joshua did, that is, 11.35pm, before, according to Haruno, going out again at 11.45pm.**_

* * *

><p>Navill: ...I'm lost...<p>

Chimai: _That's right...he hasn't met the rest yet…_

Chimai: We'll introduce the rest to you later, okay?

Navill: That's fine. Since we're talking about alibis, I should probably tell you what I heard and saw last night.

Haruno: Please do.

Navill: A while after the Night Time announcement made by the host named Aru, I heard a scream. It sounded feminine, so perhaps it was the victim. A long while after that, someone entered the gymnasium and took something from the other end. He put it back later, though.

Chimai: Was it a male or female student? Do you think you could recognise them if you saw them again?

Navill: Definitely a male. As for recognition...quite possibly, yes. It was too dark to get a good look at their face, but by their stature and movement...maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>==Truth Bullet Acquired!==<strong>

**==Navill's Testimony==**

_**A girl had screamed a while after the Night Time announcement. A long while after that, a male student was seen taking something from inside the gymnasium and replacing it not long after.**_

* * *

><p>Haruno: We'll be counting on you, Navill.<p>

Arthuria: …

Chimai: Thank you for your testimonies. I think we should be able to solve this myste-

Ryoichi: Hey, there's something floating in the toilet bowl!

Joshua: …?

Haruno: ...say what?

Ryoichi: I said, there's something floating in the toilet bowl...looks like a tablet!

Arthuria: ...let me see.

Chimai: A tablet..? Which tablet?

Arthuria: The electronic kind.

Ryoichi: The electro- hey wait, how could you say that faster then me, I'm supposed to be the fastest!

Chimai: So, whose is it?

Haruno: Most likely Airi's, I should think.

Arthuria: Most likely, yes.

Chimai: So, is there-

Chimai: _There's an Electro-ID beeping. It's not mine, so whose…?_

Arthuria: My apologies. It's mine.

Haruno: ...so, who is it?

Navill: …

Arthuria: ...it's from Kotone. She states that the trash room is open for investigation.

Haruno: Don't we usually have a janitor for this? So the Dancer is the Janitor?

Arthuria: …

Chimai: _Somehow, that silence always makes me feel uneasy…_

Chimai: Well, since the room is open, let's just go investigate. I'll leave the bananas here, I guess.

Joshua: Aww, thanks a bunch! I'll just be hanging around here - you know, with Airi.

**-Trash Room-**

Chimai: _It's full of...well, trash. There's an incinerator at the other corner…_

Chimai: Well...I guess I now know why people like to deposit evidence in messy places.

Haruno: ...it is a trash room, it's bound to be messy…

Arthuria: Having to comb the entire room is troublesome.

Elliot: Then why not ask for help?

Haruno: Wait a moment, when did you arrive?!

Elliot: Maybe I was stalking you three. I presume you were the ones who freed the Traveller from the Gymnasium?

Chimai: Indeed, we did free Navill...or rather, we asked Aru-sama and Ryuuga-sama to free him. But of course, if you had been stalking us, you'd definitely know that.

Elliot: Point conceded. And now back to the point at hand. If you think searching this entire room is a chore, then why not ask for help?

Arthuria: What, and risk giving the culprit a chance to get rid of crucial evidence?

Elliot: Yet, you do not take into account that one of us four could very well be the culprit. (*sly smile*) Or, more likely, you took it into account, but couldn't be bothered to finish the equation.

Arthuria: Very funny, Double-O-Seven. Unfortunately, I'm not amused.

Elliot: Fortunately, neither am I. And before you try to search the trash room, I'll just tell you this bit of news.

Haruno: What bit?

Elliot: Any evidence in here was probably taken away by the Dancer's group, which, I might add, now includes the Iaidoka.

Haruno: Wait, so all the evidence here is gone?

Elliot: Maybe, maybe not. Dancer's group should be examining the classrooms about now.

Arthuria: Hold it right there, Elliot.

Arthuria: You haven't given us an alibi for the murder.

Chimai: But maybe we should find Kotone and the evidence first?

Arthuria: ...no.

Elliot: …

Chimai: …

Haruno: …

Arthuria: …

Chimai: _We appear to be awfully fond of these pauses, for some reason or another._

Elliot: Very well.

Elliot: I saw someone getting a cloth from the storage room last night, when I was getting more pillows at 11.12pm. Satisfied now?

* * *

><p><strong>==Truth Bullet Acquired!==<strong>

**==Elliot's Testimony==**

_**Someone took a cloth from the storage room last night at 11.12pm.**_

* * *

><p>Arthuria: …<p>

Haruno: Wait, why do you even need more pillows?

Elliot: ...the ones in my room aren't fluffy enough.

Haruno: ...okay...

Chimai: But who was it exactly?

Elliot: It was too dark to tell. But that person is definitely taller than you.

Chimai: Was that supposed to be a jab at my height?

Chimai: _There're just too many faces to Elliot..._

* * *

><p><strong>==Truth Bullet Update!==<strong>

**== Elliot's Testimony==**

_**Someone taller than Chimai (which makes it just about everyone) took a cloth from the storage room last night at 11.12pm.**_

* * *

><p>Elliot: Well, if you'll excuse me.<p>

Haruno: Wait, where are you going?

Elliot: To the kitchen, of course.

Chimai: There's nothing in the kitchen. I think we would have noticed if there was anything, since we were in there cooking and getting fruits…

Elliot: I was under the impression that Sir Aristocrat here couldn't cook.

Chimai: Well, actually, it's L-! (*smack*)

Chimai: _Ouch, that hurt...does she really not want her gender to get out?_

Elliot: Heh, that sure was interesting.

Elliot: It's always the serious ones hiding secrets.

Arthuria: The same could be said of you, so don't be the pot.

Elliot: There's no point, you're not even the kettle. Until next time. (*leaves*)

Haruno: You're all cryptic, but there's really no point, you know?

Chimai: Well…

Chimai: Let's get back to looking for evidence.

_The trio spent nearly an hour combing through the trash, and in the end, were forced to conclude that there was indeed nothing else of interest left...at least until the Investigator found something._

Haruno: Hey, there's a bit of blood on the floor here, in the far corner...

Chimai: It's...a rather small patch.

Arthuria: ...as expected, it's dry, but it looks more like an imprint than anything else…

Chimai: I can't tell what imprint though...

* * *

><p><strong>==Truth Bullet Acquired!==<strong>

**==Blood Patch (Trash Room)==**

_**Located at the far corner of the trash room, this small patch is not only dry, but looks like an imprint of something. But just what is that 'something'?**_

* * *

><p>Chimai: Well, I guess we're done here?<p>

Haruno: I would think so.

Chimai: Shall we look for Kotone and the others, then?

Arthuria: ...might as well, I don't think we have much time left.

Haruno: How long do we have, anyway? It wasn't really ever stated, after all.

Arthuria: Standard time being 12 to 18 hours. There have been exceptions, but they're rare.

Chimai: This is...the 11th hour, correct?

Arthuria: I believe so. We should convene-

Chimai: _Another Electro-ID beeping?_

Chimai: _Wait, it's mine._

Chimai: I do believe it's-

Arthuria: Everyone's.

Chimai: ...Yes, that.

Haruno: It's from Kotone….

Arthuria: (*mumbles*)

Haruno: What?

Arthuria: Nothing. I just wondered if everyone will convene in the cafeteria like she asked.

Chimai: She also states it's an opportunity to share evidence, aside from eating. I suppose people will gather for the food, but for sharing evidence, well…

Haruno: I doubt the Despair students will be keen to share, though...

Arthuria: ...let's just go.

**-Hallways-**

Chimai: _Wait, isn't that Reyes? Where's he hurrying off to?_

Chimai: Reyes, wait up!

Reyes: A-Ah, hello…

Chimai: _He seems even more nervous...even going to the extent of pulling his long sleeves down even further…_

Haruno: Is it me, or has his case of paranoia gotten worse?

Arthuria: Are you going to the cafeteria?

Reyes: I-I guess s-so. Kotone...s-she c-called for a m-meeting, r-right?

Chimai: Yes, she did. Why don't we all head there together?

Reyes: Ah, s-sure…

Haruno: Someone has a tendency to befriend everyone, it would seem…

Arthuria: Take into account his talent and behavioural statistics before opening your mouth next time. It saves time and agony from having to listen to useless statements.

Haruno: I don't wish to hear that from you of all people.

Chimai: Ah, let's just go and meet up with the rest, okay?

Reyes: U-Um, okay.

**-Cafeteria- **

Chimai: _As usual, we're the last ones...or rather, I'm one of the last ones again._

Chimai: _Wait, what's that...smell?_

Haruno: Eugh. Do you smell that?

Reyes: S-Smell wh-what?

Jayme: Sorry, but you'll have to wait a while for the food; Kotone and the other girls just got started cooking because they had to clean up after someone.

Arthuria: ...it wasn't me.

Ryutaro: No shit, Sherlock, no one else is capable of burning food in the kitchen.

Arthuria: And when, pray tell, did I?

Ryutaro: You could have done it earlier, and left before returning with the rest of them.

Chimai: Please stop. I think we would know if Arthuria-san left the group at any point in time.

Ryutaro: Yeah, obviously you would cover up for Arthuria-what?!

Jayme: Arthuria...

Haruno: Yeah, she's a liar, and has been from day one.

Arthuria: That doesn't say much; this is only day three.

Chimai: Haruno, please, I thought we went through this already.

Reyes: A-Ah, so...A-Arthur is a g-girl?

Ryoichi: A girl who can't cook?

Arthuria: Care to run that by me one more time?

Ryutaro: So, Arthuria...care to share your full name now?

Navill: Isn't a name just a name? So why does it matter?

Elliot: Indeed! A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet, I see no reason why we should discriminate...Lady Arthur for her real gender!

Arthuria: Did you just call me...Lady?

Chimai: I'm pretty sure he did, is there... something wrong?

Chimai: _She looks...startled…? _

Arthuria: ...it's nothing.

Jayme: It obviously isn't, judging from your reaction.

Reyes: U-Um, m-maybe...w-we should s-stop

Arthuria: I said it's nothing. This conversation is over.

Haruno: But you haven't given us a definite answer.

Ryutaro: Well, she ain't going to tell us jacksh-

Joshua: Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitake mushrooms, coming up! The girls are coming in with the rest of the food now, so prepare your waistlines!

Jayme: ...let's eat first. We can settle this later.

Chimai: I agree. We shouldn't waste the girls' effort in cooking this by letting the food turn cold.

Haruno: Not all the girls, though. (*pointedly staring*)

Arthuria: ...stop.

Kotone: Okay, what's going on here?

Chimai: Ah, Kotone-san! I needed to ask you something.

Kimber: Surely it can wait until the meal is over?

Mari: Ja, it took us a while to clean up the burnt mess in the oven and stove…

Ryutaro: Probably caused by Lady Crossdresser to boot.

(*collective audible gasp*)

Joshua: Totally called it! I knew you seemed a bit fishy, Arthur! Or should I say... Alexis!

Arthuria: ...Not even close.

Joshua: Anastasia?

Arthuria: ...No.

Joshua: Annabelle?

Arthuria: ...No.

Joshua: ...Thebumphor?

Chimai: Moving on!

Jayme: It's Arthuria, for the record.

Ryutaro: Speaking of records…

Ryoichi: Perhaps you have a record of my amazingness-

Ryutaro: No. Shut up.

Haruno: Why would anyone want to keep a record of you?

Elliot: To be more precise, his amazingness that is not so amazing.

Ryutaro: Yang Yu Long. I'm right, aren't I?

Navill: What do dragons have to do with anything?

Sayori: D-Dragons?!

Navill: Yeah. Yang Yu Long. You know, Sunlight Jade Dragon, in Mandarin Chinese?

Arthuria: ...

Navill: I guess no one really speaks Mandarin Chinese here besides me-

Ryutaro: Bullshit. Why don't you ask the owner of the fucking name yourself: Lady Crossdresser?

Navill: Huh?!

Chimai: To be fair, Ryutaro-san, Arthuria-san never revealed the rest of her name.

Haruno: …which she very well should have. (*pointedly stares*)

Kimber: But what does it really matter if the Aristocrat is Chinese?

Ryutaro: ...Hmph. I don't suppose any of you idiots know about the Yang family?

Reyes: W-Who's...t-that?

Arthuria: They wouldn't know, Ryutaro Takane. It's just you...

Jayme: Wait, so your name is Sunlight Jade Dragon?

Navill: What's the issue with the Yang family?

Ryutaro: It was said that the entire family was wiped out by the Future Foundation because they fucking sided with the idiot Despairs. And don't fucking use my full name.

Haruno: This proves my point. We can't trust her.

Arthuria: ...Ignoring Haruno, I'll admit that what Ryutaro said was true.

Joshua: Wait, the entire family? There had to be plenty of corpses then!

Kimber: And this changes things how?

Chimai: I agree with Kimber, this doesn't change things. We should focus on the present and not the past.

Chimai: _They look like they're not going to stop arguing…__If this goes on, we'll get nowhere in trial._

Chimai: _I guess I'd better ask Kotone about the Trash Room first._

Chimai: Kotone? Could you spare me a few moments of your time?

Kotone: Sure, Chimai, what was it you wanted to ask me?

Chimai: Did you happen to find anything unusual in the Trash Room? We came in after you guys left, so we were unable to find any other evidence.

Kotone: Well, we only found a piece of bloodstained cloth in a corner of the room. That's about it, I'm afraid.

* * *

><p><strong>==Truth Bullet Acquired!==<strong>

**==Bloodstained Cloth==**

_**Kotone's group found this hidden within the Trash Room's messy interior... Is it Airi's dried blood that's on it?**_

* * *

><p>Chimai: <em>Interesting... Oh, Elliot-san's walking over.<em>

Elliot: Hello there. Just thought I'd like to share a juicy tidbit with you two, since you guys look like you'd be the most useful in the upcoming trial.

Kotone: Okay, well, spill it, then.

Elliot: You see... Joshua...likes girls older than he is!

* * *

><p><strong>==Truth Bullet Acquired!==<strong>

**==Elliot's Gossip==**

_**According to Elliot, Joshua likes older girls...Okay, what does that have to do with absolutely anything right now?!**_

* * *

><p>Kotone: And that's supposed to help us, how? I mean, if I remember correctly, Joshua is the only male here under the age of sixteen, so naturally he would be attracted to the girls here who are undoubtedly older than him... That is, of course, if he's even attracted to any of us at all.<p>

Chimai: I agree with Kotone-san. Elliot-san, why exactly did you bring up the apparent love Joshua-san has for girls older than he is?

Elliot: Oh, I dunno, maybe because I saw him with one last night?

Kotone: What?!

Elliot: Allow me to elaborate. Yesterday night, at around 11.38pm, I caught him in a tryst with one of our own, outside the A/V room.

* * *

><p><strong>==Truth Bullet Updated!==<strong>

**==Elliot's Gossip==**

_**Elliot saw Joshua outside the A/V room with a girl at 11.38pm...Which means both of them were outside their rooms then, along with a third female...**_

* * *

><p>Chimai: <em>But that doesn't make sense; earlier, Joshua-san said he returned to his room at 11.35pm, so what would he be doing out at 11.38pm?<em>

Kotone: ...It wasn't me, I swear.

Elliot: (*shrugs*) Nobody accused you. Anyways, I must be off, so, farewell.

Chimai: _And there he goes._

Kotone: This doesn't make any sense...I need to check with the rest of the girls on this. Chimai, you go ask Joshua whether Elliot's claims hold any merit.

Chimai: _And there she goes...I guess it falls to me to check with Joshua-san on this... He's over there, talking to Rya-san._

Chimai: Excuse me, Joshua-san, Rya-san.

Rya: Hello, Chimai, what's up?

Chimai: Is it alright if I borrow Joshua-san for a while? I need to ask him something privately.

Joshua: Huh? What's so private you can't ask in out loud in front of the two of us?

Rya: It's alright, Joshua, I'll give you two some privacy. (*walks off*)

Joshua: Well, okay, that works. So, what's the burning question of the day?

Chimai: ...Do you like any of the girls here?

Joshua: (*grins*) Well, wouldn't you like to know? When did you become so interested in my love life, especially now, of all times?

Chimai: Elliot-san says he caught you outside with a girl last night, after the time you said you went back to your room.

Joshua: ...

Chimai: _He's still smiling, but his body has tensed up..._

Joshua: You do realize this is the Actor we're talking about, right? The guy who doesn't really even have a rigid personality to speak of?

Chimai: Yes, but-

Joshua: Well, what's to say he's not making this up?

Chimai: He may be, but that doesn't really excuse your reaction to what he implied.

Joshua: ...My reaction?

Chimai: I hate to say this, Joshua-san, but having been around you so long, you're not being very convincing by being nervous...

Joshua: (*bites fingernails*)

Joshua: ...Fair point. (*chuckle*) Then, tell me, who do you trust more, Chimai? Elliot, or me?

Before Chimai could give an answer, Ryuuga's cool voice echoed throughout the building.

**"_Attention all students; please terminate your investigations, for the Class Trial is about to begin. Please report to the elevator and await further instructions there."_**

A collective groan spread out through the students, who hadn't yet began to eat more than a few spoonfuls. Guess they would have to wait until after the Class Trial, whenever that was.

In ones and twos, students got up, and deposited their cutlery, plates and uneaten food towards their respective bins and stations. Joshua got up, flashed his trademark smile, and retrieved his scalpel from a side pocket. He tossed it in the air, and caught it blade-first between his fingers.

"The answer to that will likely determine the outcome of the trial. I suggest you pick your side wisely, Chimai."

Following that, he walked away, passing by Kotone on the way back from her group.

"So. What did he say?" she asked Chimai, who was still seated.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, he responded, "Joshua neither confirmed nor denied anything... I'm starting to think this trial isn't as easy as I think it will be."

"...Do you think he's the murderer?" she asked, as he got up.

"..." Chimai was silent as the duo walked in the direction of the elevator.

* * *

><p><em>"I need to review what evidence I've got. Let's see..."<em>

_"None of this makes sense... So many possibilities, so many choices... But the only thing that matters is the truth. I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Airi. But I'll see to it you are avenged!"_

_"...Sorry, Airi...But I can't be found guilty just yet!"_

* * *

><p>As the fifteen students filed into the lift, each expressed a range of different emotions. Chimai had on a mask of determination, while Ryutaro had his usual look of contempt. Joshua was smiling, while Kotone frowned. Kimber had her best poker face on, and Elliot's expression was neutral.<p>

Finally, Aru and Ryuuga entered. With a dull _"creak"_, the lift doors closed, and the journey into the depths of the school began.

Sixteen students were going down.

Only fifteen - or one - would be coming back up.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY. INVESTIGATION IS FINALLY OVER.<strong>

**Seriously please thank SDProductions because without him, I don't think I could have ever finished this so fast. (And I still feel guilty for letting him write this along at night until 3am omg I'm seriously so sorry-)**

**But before trial, we'll probably have another lighthearted omake.**

**Probably.**


	10. Double Trouble?

_Omake: Double Trouble?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The lights go on, revealing a small cosy room evidently divided into two by the respective colour schemes- red and black on one side, with grey and black on the other.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Leather couches and coffee tables littered the grey side, with soft lighting creating a relaxed atmosphere in that particular corner of the room. The ceiling was a muted light grey, with the walls in black and the columns in varying shades of grey. Different laptops of various models and sizes covered almost every available centimeter of the tables, with wires travelling from the various power sockets on the wall to the laptops that required charging. Amidst the mess of technological equipment was a male sprawled on a leather sofa. With messy black hair, sharp grey eyes and a lone silver cross earring on his left ear, the male was none other than Hideshi Ryuuga.<p>

On the other side of the room, mirroring columns coloured dark red framed the black walls and ceiling. Unlike the other side, however, the walls were covered in bulletholes and dark splatters of unidentified substances. With harsh spotlights from above, part of the room was covered by eerie shadows, bringing forth a feeling of negativity. A single black leather sofa stood near the back, hidden by the shadows, while straight-backed metal chairs occupied the rest of that section of the room. Sitting on the sofa was a woman, also hidden by the shadows, but the long white hair and dark red gaze revealed her to be Rhea Aru.

"Remind me why we're here, and not, y'know, going down the elevator, again?" Ryuuga questions, even as he hits a few keys on the laptop sitting on his...well, lap. Where else would a laptop sit if not in your lap, honestly?

"Because we're supposed to drag the dead in here." Aru stated bluntly. "We can't just pop out of nowhere with the dead, and besides, we have to break the fourth wall sometime."

"...wait, can we put off that first one until trial's over?" Hitting a few more keys, Ryuuga's many laptops displayed different angles of live video footage featuring the students in the descending elevator. "I want to see both the murderer and the murdered's reaction to each other now that they're both, y'know."

"...fair enough." Pulling out a manila folder from seemingly nowhere (read: fourth dimensional pocket), Aru pulled out a few sheets of paper. "Ignoring the first item on the agenda, the people in charge have ordered for two of the students to have their secret scenes broadcasted."

"Which two?" Ryuuga questioned, having finally put away his laptop - not that it was saying much, he had gazillions more on the various tables.

Aru simply shrugged. "What are the first two names to come off the top of your head?"

Raising an eyebrow, Ryuuga recited two names. "Chimai and Arthuria."

"..."

"..."

"...wrong on both counts." Aru deadpanned.

"Fine. Let's just see who the two are." Ryuuga huffed, before hitting a few more keys.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The screen fades to black, before colour returns, showing a change of scene.<strong>_

_**The student is none other than the brunet Actor, Elliot.**_

* * *

><p>"They're all so mean..." Elliot mumbled, face squashed on the bed and hugging a pillow in his arms. "Can't even do anything right, not even identifying characters..."<br>The pillow was hugged even tighter, while the Actor's whining was muffled by the bed.

"Everyone laughed, except for you; you just let me hold you, I felt so cool… I'll cry all night, all over you; but you won't mind my tears or my drool…"

He hugged it as tight as he could.

"You won't ever leave me, right, my favourite pillow?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The video ends and the screen turns black once more, before showing the next video, featuring none other than our resident troublemaker, Joshua the human parakeet.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Joshua flexed and placed his palm face-down on the table. With his other hand, he poised his scalpel over it, ready to stab.<p>

Doing it was one thing. Doing it blindfolded with his non-master hand was another. He was about to let the blade decide the fate of its holder, and his own future in Forensics.

But he knew he could trust the scalpel with his own safety. And he knew the scalpel wouldn't fail him. The metal resonated under his touch as he brought it down.  
>"And this is what you say! Oh, I have all my fingers..."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The video ended, with some random canned applause being heard. Hopefully the Forensic Expert wouldn't lose a hand, or investigations would be a huge pain from now on….assuming he lived. Once more, the screen faded to black.<strong>_

_**This time, the scene was back to the original dual-coloured rooms, but Aru and Ryuuga were nowhere to be seen. On the couches in the grey segment sat a tall male teen in an unrestrained straitjacket and cargo pants. With short, messy, dark brown hair framing a tan face and brown eyes reminiscent of chocolate, he had a shit-eating grin plastered across his face. He was most certainly no-one ever seen before on Last Chance.**_

_**Lounging on the leather sofa on the other side of the room was a female teen of average height, perhaps a little bit on the taller side. Dressed in a long-sleeved black turtleneck along with navy jeans, her shoulder-length black hair was left in a short ponytail that kind of made her look like a delinquent, because she was one. Her dark brown-almost black eyes were fixed on the gun lying barely a meter away from her; her gaze travelling to her "partner" a heartbeat later, a scowl radiating her disapproval. She, too, was most certainly no-one ever seen before on Last Chance.**_

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

Her dark brown-almost black gaze fixed on him.

"..."

He returned the look with his own chocolate gaze.

"...Together?" she asked.  
>"Sure." he replied.<p>

In unison, both turned to look at the camera.

"_**Surprise, motherfuckers."**_

"..."

"..."

"...okay, what now?"

"Don't ask me, you're the freaking author here."

Sky, who was the girl, turned around from watching the large monitor. "We'd like to take this opportunity to announce the winner of the 'Abridged Title' challenge we held a few chapters back. And correction: it's authoress and not author."

"That's not actually a word-*bang* Aargh, my dick!" SD got up and hopped around the room in pain.

Placing the revolver back on Aru's sofa, Sky pulled a manila folder out of one of the many pockets of the fourth dimension. "Anyway, here is the list of the top two winning entries, submitted by LostInTheBeats and SDProductions."

She took this moment to glare at her partner-in-crime, who was now on the ground trying to staunch the bleeding in his crotch.

"Yes, unfortunately for all of us, SD himself managed to impress me, that prick. Unfortunately, we still can only pick one winner, but these two entries stood out amongst the rest, so anyway we'll just showcase both."

"Oh god, I think you shot it clean off!"

"...Moving on." Trying to resist the urge to facepalm, Sky pulled out a few sheets of paper from the manila folder. "We'll be showing the lists now, so just ignore the prick on the floor."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Winning List (by LostinTheBeats):<strong>

_(Disclaimer: SDProductions and I take credit for whatever is written beneath the actual titles.)_

_(SD: Especially me.)_

1. Hinokagu Chimai - SHSL Human Rights Activist (SHSL The People's Megaphone)

The thing about Chimai, You see, is that he's always seemingly speaking on the behalf of another - or several others, for that matter. Let's face it, he probably doesn't actually ever speak for himself. Guess I'll ask someone else if I can tickle him.

2. Yang Yu Long, Arthur(ia) – SHSL Aristocrat (SHSL Purebred Poodle)

Just like a purebred poodle, Arthuria can't lift anything heavier than cutlery. Unlike most, however, Arthuria takes it one step further, and expects others to do it for her, twenty-four-seven. Well, excuuuuuuuse me, Princess, the world don't revolve around you.

3. Joshua Meadows – SHSL Forensic Expert (SHSL Where Dem Bodies At?)

Let's face it, even though Joshua is talented in the art of cutting open corpses with a scalpel, this does not necessarily mean that he is gifted with the ability of navigation. We would elaborate more on this, but we're tired of waiting for him to show up, so let's just go ahead with contestant number 4.

4. Jayme Hathers – SHSL Intelligencer (SHSL I'm Watching You)

I'm just an average man, with an average life, but that guy watches me nine to five, sanity's paying the price, all I want is to be left alone, in my average home, but with that creep outside, I'm in the twilight zone... I always feel like, somebody's watching me... And I have no privacy, oh wooooooo oh.

5. Rya Solo – SHSL Iaido Master "Iaidoka" (SHSL Beats You With Sticks)

Rya holds a full time job beating other people's sticks. With her own stick, so carefully polished and rubbed every day until it's as supple in her own hand as it is in anyone else. And no matter who she faces, her stick will always come out on top. In other news, how dirty do you think you are?

6. Takanora Reyes – SHSL Origamist (SHSL Paper Goes Fold)

Reyes is a fan of paper, so much so that all he ever does is fold them. We would talk more, but we're already bored of having to fold so much paper and being stuck in a room full of paper cranes, so let's just leave this here.

7. Ryutaro Takane – SHSL Muckraker (SHSL Gossip Rag)

While his talent as a reporter is certainly not to be doubted, there is no room to discuss what Ryutaro likes to write about best- gossip. People fucking each other is most definitely the only thing he writes about, since that's all he ever talks about.

8. Kurobaki Ness – SHSL Memory Bank (SHSL Remember When We…)

Sir Kurobaki Ness is not simply a memory bank, he is the treasure of all citizens everywhere. In fact, he is so loved that people have to book his time more than a year in advance, simply so that they'll have an image of themselves imprinted forever and can be recalled as many times as they'd like. What a Sir-Prize.

9. Matsunaga Airi – SHSL Puppeteer (SHSL Doll Enslaver)

Airi has had a long history with the police; apparently, her dolls appear so lifelike, that the discarded ones outside her house almost certainly look like corpses. However, those are, as she would say, the defective puppets. The real ones, or, shall we say, the ones made from actual humans, are sitting pretty inside her house.

10. Haruno Seth – SHSL Investigator (SHSL Sergeant Nosy-buns)

Haruno's everyday life revolves around investigating things that don't matter, then writing articles that say they do matter, and to make matters worse, he still doesn't know why it matters. As a matter of fact, it matters not to him. What does matter, is that he makes a quick buck out of it, and that's all that really matters.

11. Sayori Tsukino – SHSL Artist (SHSL Slaps Pretty On Paper)

A Sayori's predicament is that while she loves art, she has no medium to do it on. Or rather, it's not the problem of the lack of a medium, it's the lack of a medium that would appreciate her art. Living things simply move around too much, and walls are easily ignored. Flooring gets dirty after people step on it, and it's just plain inhumane to carve on trees. Naturally, paper is the only logical option. Just try not to mention that it's easily wet, torn and thrown away. You'll make her cry.

12. Nakayama Kotone – SHSL Tap Dancer (SHSL STOMP STOMP STOMP)

To her confusion, people have asked her on occasion how many cameraphones she keeps on her being. Others have asked her whether she feels shame for all the false articles she's posted. To her credit, she has absolutely no idea what they're talking about. But we do.

13. Ryoichi Yamada – SHSL Street Racer (SHSL What's A Speed Limit?)

Ryoichi was cruising down the road, swerving and drifting, when, all of a sudden, another car flew past him. _I can overtake him later, _he thought to himself, _I can go faster than him if I wanted to! _That was, until the radio beside him crackled to life, _"Put your foot down, dickhead, that's the second time he's lapped you." _

14. Maria 'Mari' Heinzmann – SHSL Dollmaker (SHSL String-Free Dolls, Cheap!)

The only difference between puppets and dolls are the strings attached to the former. With Airi's amazing puppets, if Mari didn't sell hers cheap, she wouldn't have a business - and a title - at all. Good thing her Germanic dolls are substantially less creepy than Airi's puppets- is that one looking at me-AAARGH! _Heil Mari -Heil Hydra. _

15. Kimber Adleline – SHSL Card Player (SHSL Cheats At Games)

What most people don't know about Kimber, is that she is also the director and producer of an informative documentary, titled 'How To Cheat People Out Of Their Money'. On the opening day, people flocked to the stores to buy copies of the DVD, in the hopes that they, too, would learn her secrets. When the disc was actually played, it was an hour-long video of absolutely nothing at all.

16. Elliot Bond – SHSL Actor (SHSL Now Who Was I Again…?)

The perils of being an enforced method actor are many. When you act in so many roles, and take on so many different personas, you start to lose track of who you really are. But Elliot isn't afraid of the consequences - at least, he thinks he shouldn't be. Wait, would his original personality be afraid? ...He doesn't remember.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Winning List (by SDProductions):<strong>

1. Hinokagu Chimai - SHSL Totally-A-Dude

Chimai is an outspoken and polite activist for human rights, which, really, should be an oxymoron. We would elaborate on Chimai further, but we've just gotten off the battlefield with the Chihiro fanclub on tumblr, so let's move on.

2. Arthur(ia) Yang Yu Long - SHSL Two-Face

Arthur(ia) is an enigmatic ex-mastermind who has survived the events of one Mutual Killing game, making his/her re-entry either an act of bravery, an act of pure stupidity, or somewhere in between. (S)he appears to have a hard-on for the game itself, although his/her intentions appear to be well-meaning enough. Regardless of his/her true motives and convictions, however, (s)he is still a bit of a prick.

3. Joshua Meadows - SHSL Necrophiliac

Joshua's always smiling and happy, because he always gets to be around the one thing he loves most in the world: corpses. If you think he's playful and frisky now, just wait and see what he's like in the morgue. Remember; if you're not stiff as a board, then he won't be stiff, and he'll be bored.

4. Jayme Hathers - SHSL Headscratcher

Jayme has a certain fondness for running his fingers through his unnaturally messy hair. So far, he has found all manner of dandruff, a couple of lice, and a wad of chewed gum. We suspect it to have been Joshua's.

5. Rya Solo - SHSL Genki Girl

It is said that honour, energy and optimism fill Rya's brain up. Unfortunately for her, there's not much else up there. Thankfully for her (or rather, us), she is physically attractive, and that by itself is enough.

6. Takanora Reyes - SHSL Trainwreck

A blubbering mess of a man, Reyes can't keep up a decent conversation with anyone for longer than five seconds before he bursts into tears. Again. He can't even face anyone directly and stare them in the face without wetting his pants. Such a pity.

7. Ryutaro Takane - SHSL Metal-Spike-Shoved-Up-His-Ass

Apparently, back in the real world, Ryutaro has become synonymous with a new brand of popsicles. It features an ice-cream in the shape of our favourite Muckraker himself, with the metal popsicle stick so positioned it looks like it's going up his-

8. Kurobaki Ness - SHSL Cosplayer

A hardcore Earthbound-fanboy, Kurobaki decided to take on the identity of the PSI Powerhouse himself. He has, however, not been reported to be able to utilize any of his namesake's miraculous powers. Thank. Junko.

9. Matsunaga Airi - SHSL Bondage

Airi's one goal in life is to make everyone she knows her puppet, by stringing them along and make them do everything she'll tell them to do. This would have been cutesy and adorable if not for the fact that she's dead serious in what she means about 'puppet'; she literally wants to string you up and bind you to her bidding. Cweepy.

10. Seth Haruno - SHSL Interrupter

Seth is- [Let me say my part-] No, shut up, Seth. See, this proves once and for all, that if your SHSL title begin with 'In', then it's time to get out. No offence to Jayme or Aru on that.

11. Sayori Tsukino - SHSL Moe-blob

It's a rule that in stories with strange things going on, you need to have one moe character. Someone with glasses, or in a maid costume or anything fetishy, and in this case, it's the shy personality. And that's where Sayori comes in.

12. Nakayama Kotone - SHSL Stripper

It is rumoured that, for every second a pair of eyes is not focused on Kotone, she removes yet another article of clothing. I'm just gonna close my eyes for a while; nobody look at her, k?

13. Ryoichi Yamada - SHSL Topper

You've met people like Ryoichi at work or at parties. He is the kind of guy who, whenever someone says they've done something or had something odd happen to them, always has to chime in with a self-centered tale of how they've done something similar and better so they can remain the center of attention. I mean, can you think of anyone else like that? [I can-] No, can it.

14. Maria Heinzmann - SHSL Rozen Maiden

Separated from her master, Maria seeks out a new human to become her servant. So far, she's been going head-to-head with Airi on the matter, as the two duel it out for possession of the remaining students left in the game. Bonus points if she starts shouting "Desu!" repeatedly.

15. Kimber Adleline - SHSL Jailbait

One cannot simply read Kimber's poker face. It stays on her even as she follows you, and she will follow you until you love her. Welp, too bad, you're caught in a bad romance, and there's no way out. At least she doesn't wanna take a ride on your disco stick, huh?

16. Elliot Bond - SHSL Cockblocker

Elliot happens to enjoy bragging about himself and popping in at the most inopportune moment, ruining an otherwise perfect conversation. This has made him the scion of every romantic encounter, because when he comes along, he simply does not shut up.

17. Navill Tengku - SHSL Escape Artist

Navill is an accomplished and professional escape artist, so, for shits and giggles, we locked him in an escape-proof box. And no, we're not going to cut a hole in this box... Nor are we going to stick a dick inside it.

"Okay, regardless of whatever, I'm not opening another poll to decide the winner. There were simply two judges and the half on the floor who doesn't actually count because he participated, but overall, the final winner is... Beats." Throwing the papers onto a random chair, Sky applauded the winner, who is unfortunately not present.

* * *

><p>"Hold it! I demand a recount!" SD yelled, still on the floor.<p>

"...Okay. I vote Beats. Arcana?"

From behind the camera, a voice was clearly heard, "Beats."

Adding insult to injury, the figure on the floor banged his head down hard. "You were supposed to be on my side! We're bros!"

"Sorry, no can do." The voice called out once more.

Sky shrugged. "I don't think it matters either way; even if you voted for yourself, it's 2 against 1. Majority ruling."

He let out a low moan, "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-"

"And with that, we end our-"

"-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-"

"We end our-"

"-uuuuuuuuuuuu*bang*"

"Shut up." Twirling the smoking gun with her fingertips, Sky fired another shot, but this time at the red walls. "I now know why Aru likes destroying this place. Anyway, as I was saying before I was interrupted by this piece of trash, we now end our fourth wall breaking segment and present to you another long wait before trial. Until next time."

"..."

"..."

"-uck youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu*bangbangbangbangclickclickclick*"

* * *

><p><strong>All the arcs written above were not highly exaggerated, especially the final SkySD arc. We are kind of (read: mostly) that annoying, bitchy and insane in real life - to each other. Okay, so maybe the gun thing doesn't exist, but hey, we can dream.**

**All resemblance to any persons, living, dead, or fictional, is purely coincidental. Unless you know us - the chances of which, I might add, are close to nil. 'Cept for Beats and JokersMaze, who know me, Sky, well enough.**

**Probably.**

**Now, for your trial teaser, courtesy of SDProductions:**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Next time, on Last Chance:<span>**

_Shut up! All of you, just **shut up**!_

The first class trial begins.

_To open up the floor, here's something you should **think** about._

But nobody even knows who they're even looking for.

_So, does anyone even know **why** Airi was killed?_

Fingers are pointed, accusations are raised…

_The guy I saw entering the gymnasium… it was **him**._

...but will they all fail to discover the truth?

_Where else would the murderer get one of **those**?_

Or will they figure out...

_It was **you**, wasn't it? Answer me!_

...who the murderer is?

_Are you calling me a **liar**?_

_Well, I ain't calling you a **truther**!_


	11. Act Primo I

**I would like to thank SDProductions and Arcana Compendium once more, for without them, this chapter would not have been up so soon.**

**You'll be stunned when you see what the three of us have in store for you in this trial!**

* * *

><p><em>Before we start the game, let us run through the list once more. Have you gotten your points ready? <em>

_Ok, let's go!_

* * *

><p><strong>1: Suspended From Shower<strong>

Airi's corpse was found hanging from the shower in her room.

**2: Bloody Message (Bl00DB4TH F3V3R)**

What Genocider Syo wrote next to the bodies of her victims. It's written in blood.

**3: Bloodstained Golden Katana**

Found on the floor near the corpse.

**4: Dry Blood Trail**

Leads from Airi's room to outside the gymnasium.

**5: Airi's String**

Used to tie Airi to the shower, though some was found outside the gymnasium.

**6: Bloodstained Trophy**

It's sitting nicely in the gym and would have been perfect if not for the blood on the left side of the rim.

**7: Empty Sword Stand**

It looks lonely sitting there alone in the gym...

**8: Monochrome File #1**

Tells you the victim's identity, as well as time/location/cause of death.

**9: Wounds on Corpse**

A few cuts, a bruise, an indent on the back of her head and a frontal stab wound.

**10: Airi's Sewing Kit**

There's missing string.

**11: Airi's Missing Room Key**

As the name states, Airi's room key is missing.

**12: Gold Flakes**

There's gold flakes everywhere in the room and on Airi, but not in Airi.

**13: Joshua's Testimony**

Seems like Ryutaro was returning to his room last night, same time as Joshua, at 11.35pm.

**14: Haruno's Testimony**

Apparently Ryutaro exited his room again at 11.45pm, and there wasn't blood in Hotel Despair then.

**15: Navill's Testimony**

A girl screamed some time after Night Time announcement. A while after that, a male student was seen taking something from the gymnasium and replacing it not long after.

**16: Elliot's Testimony**

Someone taller then Chimai took a cloth from the storage room last night at 11.12pm.

**17: Blood Patch**

There's a dry blood patch at a corner of the trash room.

**18: Bloodstained Cloth**

Kotone and her group found this in a corner of the trash room.

**19: Elliot's Gossip**

Apparently Joshua was out last night with a girl at 11.38pm.

* * *

><p><em>If you need help, don't forget to ask- you may or may not receive extra bullets during trial to help you out.<em>

_In 24 hours from the posting of this chapter, the vote box (poll on my page) will open. After it opens, you have about another 24 hours to key in your votes, after which the trial will officially end with another chapter._

_Whether or not you readers managed to call out the right murderer will have no impact on the progression of the case._

_Probably._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Court is now in session!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chimai: <em>Everyone's here...there's 17 podiums along with a black couch. But the room itself…<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Class Trial Room... it was humongous. There was no ceiling of which to speak of; instead, an endless void stretched out to infinity and beyond, due upwards. Descending from said eternal void, were a myriad of puppets; some of which resembled the students currently present, and others who resembled the students who had participated in the Original Mutual Killing Game. The podiums themselves were swathed in twine and rope, a smaller puppet of each of the students tied, strapped, or otherwise bound to the podium, in a horrific fashion. There were faces made of fabric on the walls… Their unsettling gaze seemed to follow the students around the room, as if they were animate. There were also odd, blank, wooden puppet parts sticking out of the walls: an arm there, a leg there, a few heads clustered together, and even a torso was sticking out somewhere, with scars similar to Airi's. Actually, upon closer examination, all of the dolls had marks resembling Airi's… It was unnerving, to say the least.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Joshua: ...Well, someone was busy redecorating.<p>

Chimai: ...I feel violated again…

Chimai: _Airi's stand is behind her podium...the 'X' over it vaguely resembles string. This is…_

Chimai: _I have to solve this case._

Ryuuga: Take your seats, everyone.

Aru: Technically, we're the only ones sitting.

Ryuuga: Fine. Take your stands, then.

Aru: In this trial, your objective is to determine the killer of the SHSL Puppeteer. Find their identity, and they alone shall be punished. Fail to do so, and all of you will be executed, while the culprit gets away scot-free.

Ryuuga: Just like you did.

Aru: ...yes, just like I did.

Ryuuga: What you did was harsh, by the way. He just wanted you to be happy.

Aru: …

Joshua: Wait, who wanted Aru to be happy?

Elliot: Obviously, it was someone close to her.

Aru: ...

Sayori: U-Um, w-we should p-probably get st-started…

Haruno: To open up the floor, here's something you should think about.

Haruno: Males and females were seen in the corridors at night…

Haruno: Guess who's the only crossdresser we have here?

Haruno: I think it's clear that the murderer could have been no-one but Arthuria.

Ness: You sound fairly certain.

Arthuria: No-one saw me out last night, alone or otherwise.

Haruno: That doesn't put you in the clear!

Kotone: Wait, just because no-one saw you out, doesn't mean you weren't outside!

Kimber: But that holds true for the rest of the students who weren't outside as well.

Ryuuga: Okay, wait a moment, everyone, shut up. I'm interrupting this debate to bring you some breaking news.

Ryuuga: It's about the Report Cards.

Aru: So, you actually did implement those things.

Ryuuga: Yeah, I did.

Rya: What do they do, anyway?

Ryuuga: _As long as your level of rapport with a student is equal to the trial number, you are entitled to __**use their statements as a Truth Bullet.**_

Chimai: Ah.

Chimai: _So starting off next trial… Six students..._

Chimai: Can I use the statements of a student who's… deceased?

Ryuuga: Well, the statement must be made in trial. So that answer would be a 'no'.

Chimai: ..._I guess that makes it five, then._

Navill: Seeing as I lack a Report Card, I presume I'm unable to use the statements of others?

Aru: Most definitely.

Chimai: _She still seems annoyed…_

Chimai: Let's us begin then.

Haruno: Back to the culprit-

Reyes: Shut up! All of you, just _shut up_!

Chimai: ...Reyes…?

Haruno: …

Jayme: …

Ryutaro: ...so even he has limits.

Reyes: You're all...just b-being st-stupid!

Reyes: H-How is t-this going to h-help us?!

Kotone: It's all very well and good, but yes, we're getting nowhere.

Kotone: Maybe we should start by determining why the location of death was as it was.

* * *

><p><strong>==Nonstop Debate!==<strong>

_(Weak points are in __italics__, break points are in both __**bold and italics**__.)_

**==Begin!==**

_Ammunition: _**Airi's String **

Ryoichi: She was obviously just _unlucky _to have been wandering outside at Night Time...

Jayme: I think not. If she had, she wouldn't have gone outside at all.

Ryutaro: No, maybe she was just _careless_.

Haruno: I know she clearly met up with someone she trusted, who had to be _a female_.

Haruno: She was obviously _called to a meeting!_

Sayori: B-But, Airi w-was...c-careful…

Kimber: So, basically, you're saying that she was _**in the wrong place, at the wrong time**_**?**

Chimai: **You're mistaken, unfortunately…!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Break!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chimai: Airi could not have been in the wrong place at the wrong time.<p>

Kimber: …!

Chimai: Calling to your attention what we found outside the gym.

Haruno: What does the puddle of blood have to do with anyth- ah.

Haruno: It's the string.

Chimai: Indeed...

Chimai: Whether she was carrying it around in self-defence or not…

Chimai: The fact is that she was prepared to attack...

Navill: Well, if she was prepared, then maybe she knew she was going to be attacked...

Navill: The only reason that would make sense if she discovered something she wasn't supposed to-

Ryutaro: Such as Arthuria's gender?

Arthuria: …

Chimai: Stop that… (*he scowls at Ryutaro*)

Kotone: You can't deny that it could be a valid possibility, though.

Kotone: All the other girls have denied being outside with Joshua at 11.38pm last night as well, and I'm more inclined to believe them than her. However, I still feel a certain ring of truth to her that she wasn't out-

* * *

><p>Haruno: <strong>I can't accept that!<strong>

* * *

><p>Haruno: She lied about her gender, and was so insistent on keeping it bottled up!<p>

Haruno: Doesn't it make sense that she would murder Airi if she found out her true gender?

Chimai: But are you really that certain she murdered Airi?

Haruno: Yes. My accusation from earlier remains valid- **the culprit is none other than Arthuria.**

* * *

><p><strong>==Cross Swords!==<strong>

_Usable Swords: _**Suspended From Shower**

Haruno: Here's what I think happened that ==/== night.

Haruno: Arthuria sought out Airi for a ==/== meeting outside the gymnasium.

Haruno: And when Airi found out her secret, she ==/== ambushed and killed her!

* * *

><p><strong>Progression!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chimai: Just because they met up, doesn't mean Airi was killed by her hand!<p>

Chimai: And that is, of course, if they met up at all.

Haruno: Well, of course they met ==/== up!

Haruno: And after the murder, Arthuria -=/=- dragged Airi back to Airi's room!

Haruno:** And the Aristocrat strung -=/=- her up like a doll!**

Chimai: **I'm shutting you down this instant!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Break!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chimai: Haruno, may I please ask you a question?<p>

Joshua: You just have. Want to ask another?

Haruno: What is it?

Chimai: Have you compared the relative height of Arthuria to the showerhead?

Haruno: And your point is?

Chimai: She isn't tall enough to perform such a deed.

Chimai: _And I'm still the shortest here… And Elliot had to bring that up earlier... _

Haruno: …

Arthuria: I shall take your statement as it is at face value, and not as a jibe at my height.

Arthuria: Or rather, the lack thereof.

Haruno: ...well, I suppose she is short.

Elliot: I doubt she would have been able to reach up and grab the shower head if she tried...

Arthuria: ...Desist of any thoughts of me in the shower you may have. Now.

Chimai: _Arthuria in the… She brought that upon herself... Stupid teenage brain..._

Chimai: Anyway, the point is that Arthuria is too short to have been able to string her to the shower head.

Rya: So... We're looking for tall people?

Jayme: The only people in this courtroom, other than Aru and Ryuuga, who would have been tall enough to reach the shower head, appear to be Ryutaro and Elliot.

Ryoichi: Hey, hey! What about me? I know I'm at least as tall as the guy with a stick up his ass!

Ryutaro: ...Go fuck yourself.

* * *

><p><strong>==Nonstop Debate!==<strong>

**==Begin!==**

Ammunition: **Wounds on Corpse**

Kimber: Does it truly matter if they were tall or not? They could have used _a stand or a chair_ to allow themselves to reach that height if they so needed to.

Mari: Ja, that much is true.

Ness: There aren't any _markings_ in the bathroom to indicate that any item was placed there... Other than the katana.

Jayme: The murderer wouldn't have left any trace of that behind, wouldn't they? They could just have _easily disposed of any items that could have aided them in hanging her up_.

Sayori: S-So, the c-c-culprit _**could be anyone, then?**_

Reyes: We're g-g-going around in circles...

Chimai: **You're mistaken, unfortunately…!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Break!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sayori: E-Eep! I-I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry-<p>

Chimai: Ah, no Sayori… It's okay… Calm down… I'm sorry for making you panic…!

Kotone: Oh, look what you've done? It's okay, Sayori, you're safe, you're just here with us, nothing's going to happen to you...

Elliot: Chimai, ever the heartbreaker you are, aren't you?

Chimai: *groans* Moving on... Joshua?

Joshua: 'Sup?

Chimai: Can I please ask that you share the severity of Airi's wounds?

Jayme: Where are you going with this?

Chimai: You'll understand when we get there...

Joshua: Well, I'd be happy to!

* * *

><p><strong>==Nonstop Debate!==<strong>

**==Begin!==**

* * *

><p>Ammunition: <strong>Wounds on Corpse<strong>

Joshua: For the benefit of the people who haven't seen my work, there were _two lethal wounds._

Jayme: Out of the puncture wounds, one was on the _back of her head_...

Ryoichi: And the other one through her stomach, right?

Joshua: Technically, it's midsection, but you're right. Oh, and by the way?

Joshua: That wound was caused _post-mortem._

Reyes: I-It was m-made... A-After Airi d-died?

Mari: Ja, that is the case.

Rya: Which leaves the piercing through the back of her head as _the wound that made her bleed out_.

Joshua: Exactly! So if the wound from the back of her head was the killing blow, _**the killer had to be a tall student!**_

Chimai: **I believe that's correct!**

* * *

><p><strong>Break!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chimai: The wound in her head was slightly curved, is that right?<p>

Joshua: Nailed it in one! :D

Chimai: For it to be a fatal blow, force had to be used... Even if someone was standing on a chair, they would have a hard time because not only do they need to balance, Airi could have dodged... She's also on the shorter side, after all...

Arthuria: And I'm pretty sure even she would have heard someone drag a chair or a platform behind her.

Joshua: Plus, there's the angle of entry. The upwards curve of the wound, both interior and exterior, suggests an underhand blow, because, if we assume Airi was standing up when she was attacked, then, her assailant had to be able to comfortably reach her head without bringing it over his or her own chest.

Chimai: And that's why the person who struck her had to be significantly taller than her.

Elliot: ...Interesting. As someone who fits the criteria of being significantly taller, do enlighten me on something: what was the weapon that caused this wound?

Chimai: _I'm looking for an item that's curved, and showed signs of being used to kill Airi..._

Chimai: _Fortunately, I have just the evidence I need..._

* * *

><p><strong>==Select!==<strong>

1: Suspended From Shower

2: Bloody Message (Bl00DB4TH F3V3R)

3: Bloodstained Golden Katana

4: Dry Blood Trail

Leads from Airi's room to outside the gymnasium.

5: Airi's String

**6: Bloodstained Trophy**

7: Empty Sword Stand

8: Monochrome File #1

9: Wounds on Corpse

10: Airi's Sewing Kit

11: Airi's Missing Room Key

12: Gold Flakes

13: Joshua's Testimony

14: Haruno's Testimony

15: Navill's Testimony

16: Elliot's Testimony

17: Blood Patch

18: Bloodstained Cloth

19: Elliot's Gossip

Chimai: _**It's… This, isn't it?**_

* * *

><p>Chimai: We found a trophy inside the gymnasium the morning after the murder...<p>

Haruno: It certainly fits the curved shape Joshua has described, and there's even dried blood on the rim.

Joshua: Looks like a perfect match to me! Unless anyone else's found something like that, can we all agree that this is the thing that made Airi bleed out?

Jayme: I do believe this is it. But now...who could have done it?

Kotone: As for this...We can probably reason it out.

* * *

><p><strong>==Nonstop Debate!==<strong>

**==Begin!==**

Ammunition: **Navill's Testimony**

Kotone: Since we have proven that it was a _tall student_...the suspects are few and far between.

Ryutaro: We don't have an exact height, dumbass.

Elliot: And you still can't tell if any of us had actually been _inside the gym,_ you know?

Rya: I would suppose that looks like the case...

Ryoichi: Well what are we supposed to do? _**We can't tell who's been to the gym!**_

Ness: ...But can we?

Chimai: **You're mistaken, unfortunately…!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Break!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chimai: Haven't we quite forgotten somebody here...?<p>

Chimai: Navill's testimony...**he saw a male student enter the gym last night...**

Navill: I've been doing my own studying, and it wasn't very clear...

Navill: But I think I've managed to place the silhouette to a student.

Aru: Watch your tongue. If you say one word out of line, this gun will have one less bullet loaded into it.

Navill: *gulp* The guy I saw entering the gymnasium... It was _him_.

Elliot: ...

Haruno: …

Reyes: ...

Ness: ...

Joshua: ...Are we pausing for dramatic effect here or something?

Chimai: _Navill's pointing to...Ryutaro?_

Kimber: Well...the height is definitely there…

Ryutaro: Are you fucking serious?

Ryutaro: I didn't fuck with the shitty corpse!

Kotone: That sounds so wrong on so many different levels…

Chimai: _Why does… That make me think of Joshua?_

Arthuria: Navill, are you sure it was Ryutaro?

Navill: Definitely. When we were all walking to the lift, I was watching all of you.

Kotone: Again, so many levels…

Navill: And I can safely conclude that **the shadow I saw sneaking into the gymnasium late last night belonged to none other than Ryuuga**!

Ryuuga: *raises hand* Sorry, but I'm not allowed to interfere with murders...or commit them.

Chimai: You mean **Ryutaro**, right?

Navill: Oh, whoops, sorry, I'm not exactly that good at remembering names.

* * *

><p><strong>==Nonstop Debate!==<strong>

**==Begin!==**

Ammunition: **Joshua's Testimony**

Ryutaro: Do you actually fucking believe him?

Joshua: _Better him than you_, no?

Ryutaro: Are you calling me a liar?

Joshua: Well, I ain't calling you a truther!

Jayme: Regardless, Ryutaro, we know you're _one of the students_ who left his room that night...

Haruno: And that was around the same time Airi died.

Ryutaro: I was_ getting a fucking midnight snack at 11.45!_

Ryutaro: _**Before then, I hadn't even come out of my room!**_

Reyes: B-But that c-can't be r-right...

Chimai: **Clearly, that's a lie...!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Break!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chimai: Ryutaro... Are you saying the first time you stepped out of your room was at 11.45?<p>

Ryutaro: Damn fucking straight!

Joshua: Uh-uh-uh, you've just doomed yourself.

Joshua: Haruno saw you outside last night~!

Haruno: I believe you did too.

Joshua: Hmm? Oh yeah, maybe I did.

Chimai: _...maybe?_

Chimai: In any case, Ryutaro- Joshua and Haruno saw you outside last night.

Chimai: You can't simply can't hide the truth any longer.

Ryutaro: …The truth?

Ryutaro: You think I'm responsible for her murder?

Ryutaro: …

Ryutaro: Are you fucking kidding me?!

* * *

><p><strong>==Machinegun Talk-Battle!==<strong>

_Ammunition: _**Haruno's Testimony**

Ryutaro: Are you seriously [+] accusing me, you halfwit?

Ryutaro: You think I [+] fucking killed her?

Ryutaro: This is bullshit! [+] Absolute fucking bullshit!

Ryutaro: Who the hell do you think [+] you're screwing with?

Ryutaro: Are you all out [+] of your fucking minds?

Ryutaro: Give me a [+] goddamn break!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fire the killshot!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ryutaro:<strong> There's no way I touched [+] her goddamn body!<strong>

Chimai: **I'm sorry, but you're wrong about that.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Break!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chimai: Again, you were outside during Night Time yesterday night... were you not?<p>

Ryutaro: And so what if I was? I was just getting a fucking snack from the Cafeteria, is there anything wrong with that?!

Ness: Have you forgotten? **The Trash Room, Cafeteria, and by extension, the Kitchen and Incinerator, were locked during Night Time.**

* * *

><p><strong>==Truth Bullet Acquired!==<strong>

**==Ness' Testimony==**

_**As Ness remembers, the Trash Room, Incinerator, Cafeteria and Kitchen were locked during night time.**_

* * *

><p>Chimai: Both Haruno and Joshua saw you outside last night... In fact... When Haruno saw you as the later of the two, there hadn't yet been any blood in Hotel Despair...<p>

Haruno: And I returned to my room before you, so you were the last one out.

Joshua: Alright, 'fess up, stick-up-the-ass! We know it's you!

Ryutaro: ...

Ryutaro: ...

Ryutaro: ...

Ryutaro: Heh.

Ryutaro: Heheh.

Ryutaro: Hahahahahaha!

Ryutaro: Yes, I dragged her body to her goddamn room. Yes, I shanked her on the back of her goddamn head. Hell, I even made that goddamn message on the wall!

Ryutaro: But there's one glaring problem with your claim...

Ryutaro: ...I didn't fucking kill her.

Chimai: ...What?

Ryutaro: You heard me. I didn't fucking kill her.

Sayori: B-B-But you admitted to-

Ryutaro: I admitted to hanging and tampering with Airi's corpse. And I do mean, corpse.

Jayme: So you're saying…

Ryutaro: When I found Airi, she was already fucking dead.

* * *

><p><strong>==Nonstop Debate!==<strong>

_Ammunition: _**Gold Flakes, Bloodstained Golden Katana, Wounds on Corpse**

Ryutaro: I found her dead body _outside the gymnasium_.

Ryutaro: Then, I _spiked her on the head_ post-mortem, before dragging her off and all that shit.

Rya: Oh really? And what makes you think we can trust you?

Ryutaro: Nothing, of course. But when I found her, she had already been goddamned _ran through_.

Joshua: That can't be right, _the stab wound was most definitely committed post-mortem_.

Ryutaro: Oh yeah? And tell me why that's the fucking case, corpse-breath.

Joshua: Well, you obviously have no sense of reason, I mean, come on.

Joshua: _**The golden katana was used to inflict the stab wound! **_There's no doubting that!

Chimai: **You're mistaken, unfortunately…!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Break!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chimai: Joshua... When did you lie?<p>

Joshua: When? What d'you mean?

Chimai: Did you lie just now when you said the katana was used to inflict the stab wound...

Chimai: Or did you lie to me about there not being any gold flakes inside of her...?

Joshua: …

Ryutaro: Finally, we have a suspect.

Ryutaro: I suppose I'm off the hook now?

Haruno: ...no, not just yet.

Sayori: W-Why...would y-you t-tamper with t-the c-case in the f-first p-place?

Ryutaro: Because maybe I was getting fucking bored with all you being so passive-agressive.

Joshua: ...Okay, he's being a Togami, can we shut him up now?

Jayme: Yes, he's being a Togami...but from what Chimai said, your contradiction was rather...intriguing.

Jayme: Mind telling us which of your statements was a lie?

Kimber: ...maybe it was both.

Chimai: Regardless, I suppose the weapon was... a sword-

* * *

><p>Joshua: <strong>Hold it right there!<strong>

* * *

><p>Joshua: I fully own up to lying when I said the golden katana was the murder weapon.<p>

Joshua: But I can tell you what the murder weapon really was!

Joshua: It was a kitchen knife!

Chimai: _… It kinda looks like Joshua is panicking at this rate._

Chimai: Excuse me, Joshua, but I don't quite think I can believe you...

* * *

><p><strong>==Cross Swords!==<strong>

_Usable Swords: _**Ness' Testimony**

Joshua:What the heck ==/== are you saying?

Joshua: It was definitely a kitchen ==/== knife!

Joshua: There's no other ==/== explanation for the wounds!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Progression!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chimai: And how can we trust what you've said?<p>

Chimai: You may be the Forensic Expert, I admit, but I highly doubt even you can't see the truth!

Joshua: What are you talking ==/== about?!

Joshua: The ==/== truth is about as clear as water!

Joshua:** Face it, Chimai, it was a knife ==/== taken from the kitchen!**

Chimai: **I'm shutting you down this instant!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Break!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chimai: Remember what Ness said…?<p>

Chimai: **The Kitchen is locked during Night Time.**

Chimai: It couldn't have been a kitchen knife that caused those wounds?

Joshua: Tch! How do you know someone like me didn't take a knife before Night Time started?

Kotone: Perhaps, I may be of assistance on that.

Kotone: As the last ones to leave the Kitchen before Night Time, Mari and I took stock of all our cutlery and essential items.

Mari: Ja, I concur. We counted exactly the number of items that were given to us on the first day in.

Haruno: Well then, Joshua, do you have anything to say to that?

Joshua: …

Joshua: Can I plead the fifth?

Ryoichi: Hey wait, I have a question!

Ryoichi: Who brought the golden katana to the room if it wasn't the murder weapon, then?

Chimai: ..._That's pretty easy to answer, isn't it?_

* * *

><p><strong>==Select!==<strong>

1. Ryoichi Yamada

2. Haruno Seth

3. Jayme Hathers

4. Elliot Bond

5. Navill Tengku

6. Rya Solo

7. Joshua Meadows

8. Yang Yu Long, Arthuria

9. Kurobaki Ness

10. Kimber Adleline

11. Hinokagu Chimai

12. Reyes Takanora

**13. Ryutaro Takane**

14. Sayori Tsukino

15. Nakayama Kotone

16. Maria Heinzman

17. Matsunaga Airi

Chimai: _**It's definitely this person!**_

* * *

><p>Chimai: Ryutaro, tell us, did you take the gold katana from its place in the gym when you left?<p>

Ryutaro: (*snorts*) Of course. I left in the Puppeteer's bathroom after smacking her corpse with it, and you people found it right where I left it.

Jayme: Were those the only things you did to her body with the katana?

Ryutaro: Do you think I'd run her through again for good measure, dumbass?

Joshua: Frankly, yes.

Ryutaro: Shut up. Now, can we end the case?

Kotone: I think so. Joshua, do you have anything _else_ to add?

Joshua: ...*sigh*

Joshua: Alright, you got me. I knew pinning it on the Muckraker was too farfetched...

Kotone: So you're admitting that you did kill Airi?

Sayori: B-B-But…w-why?

Joshua: Does it really matter?

Haruno: ...You have no motive…Well, unless you knew Navill, but still…Why Airi, of all people?

Kimber: I concur with Haruno, it's true that there was no motive…

Kotone: Joshua, answer us!

Kotone: Did you or did you not do it?!

Reyes: ...b-but…

Chimai: _If it was Joshua… What would his motive have even been…?_

Chimai: _Without that small fact… Is there any real reason to kill…?_

Joshua: Of course you people would think I'd have no reason to kill Airi. But maybe you should look at it from a different angle.

Chimai: _He looks...relieved...yet kind of panicky. Why...?_

Joshua: There's a definitive reason why I did what I did that night. **It's up to you to figure out why.**

* * *

><p><strong>==Nonstop Debate!==<strong>

**==Begin!==**

Ammunition: **Elliot's Gossip**

Jayme: So we just have to give a reason why you would've done it right?!

Haruno: That's simple! _You just wanted to win for your side, so you killed her!_

Chimai: But… That seems too straightforward… I don't think that's why.

Sayori: M-Maybe… _He w-wanted to save N-Vavill…_

Kimber: But… Why would he do that?

Kimber: Did he even know Navill before this?

Kotone: I don't think that's a possibility…

Navill: I can confirm that _I did not know Joshua before this incident._

Sayori: I'msorry!I'msorry!I'msorry!

Haruno: Then what do we have left? It's not like _he did it on impulse_, right?

Joshua: ...Isn't there something you're forgetting?

Joshua: Something that completely _**throws my alibi into doubt?**_

Kotone: ...You can't be serious!

Chimai: _**I believe... That's correct...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Break!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chimai: You claimed that you entered your room at 11.35pm last night…. Right?<p>

Chimai: But then… Why did Elliot see you after that?

Chimai: Elliot, do you remember what you told me before?

Elliot: ...maybe.

Chimai: …

Kotone: ...

Elliot: *coughs* Ahh yes… I do recall now. I believe I saw him with a female student taller than you last night.

Ryutaro: You mean… Literally every fucking girl right here right now, right?

Chimai: …Right.

Chimai: _Why must I be cursed with this infernal lack of height…_

Chimai: Is it possible that this girl is the link between his motive and Airi's death?

Ryoichi: Hey wait, slow down a sec! More importantly, what was Joshua even doing out with a girl at night!?

Haruno: Heh. Of all people _you_ want _us_ to slow down.

Jayme: And now, I'm interested in knowing who this girl in question is.

Arthuria: ...It _definitely_ wasn't me...

Chimai: _Again with this… Damn you teenage brain!_

Chimai: *cough* Perhaps you'd care to shed some light on the situation, Joshua…?

Joshua: ...

Ryutaro: Spit it out! You were so damn insistent on us finding a motive for you, and now you're fucking mute?

Joshua: ...

Joshua: *sigh* Yes. She's _the_ reason why I had to murder Airi.

Jayme: You were manipulated?

Joshua: ...Do I really look like the kind of guy who'd be easily manipulated to you?

Ryutaro: Frankly, yes.

Joshua: ...Touché. But I wasn't manipulated; I killed Airi of my own free will, although I admit that my hand was forced.

Chimai: _So…His reason is connected to her, whoever she is… But not because she manipulated him… and he also states that he was forced...What does this all mean?_

Chimai:_ I need to delve deeper._

* * *

><p><strong>==Epiphany Anagram!==<strong>

_P/_/_/_/E/_/T _/_/R_

_..._

_P/R/_/_E/_/T _/_/R_

…

_P/R/O/_/E/_/T _/_/R_

…

_P/R/O/T/E/_/T _/_/R_

…

_**PROTECT **___/_/R_

…

_PROTECT H/_/R_

…

**_PROTECT _**_**HER**_

…

Chimai: **I have come to a conclusion!**

* * *

><p>Chimai: Could it be that your reason… Was to protect her?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>==Make An Accusation!==<strong>

_Ryoichi Yamada_

_Haruno Seth_

_Jayme Hathers_

_Elliot Bond_

_Navill Tengku_

_Rya Solo_

_Joshua Meadows_

_Yang Yu Long, Arthuria_

_Kurobaki Ness_

_Kimber Adleline_

_Hinokagu Chimai_

_Reyes Takanora_

_Ryutaro Takane_

_Sayori Tsukino_

_Nakayama Kotone_

_Maria Heinzman_

_Matsunaga Airi_

* * *

><p><strong>Finally Joshua can't do anything to lighten the mood anymore; he's simply too comedian-like for a Mutual Killing.<strong>

**So have you guys figured it out yet? Because you determine who Chimai freetimes with, you determine whether he can use their statements in trial or not.**

**Have fun wrecking your brains over who he FTs with next round, if they survive.**

**Just remember that after 24 hours, the vote box poll on my profile will open, and after a further 24 hours, it'll close.**

**Your votes may or may not have an impact on how the trial proceeds. C:**

**Until next time, have fun!**


	12. Act Primo II

**A/N: So, there were a total of four votes for Joshua. Wow, you guys...**

* * *

><p><strong>==An Accusation Has Been Made!==<strong>

_Ryoichi Yamada_

_Haruno Seth_

_Jayme Hathers_

_Elliot Bond_

_Navill Tengku_

_Rya Solo_

_**Joshua Meadows**_

_Yang Yu Long, Arthuria_

_Kurobaki Ness_

_Kimber Adleline_

_Hinokagu Chimai_

_Reyes Takanora_

_Ryutaro Takane_

_Sayori Tsukino_

_Nakayama Kotone_

_Maria Heinzman_

_Matsunaga Airi_

* * *

><p><em>"...Protect her...Heh."<em>

_Joshua put on a sad smile. "Never thought you'd get it so fast. I guess we aren't the Super High School Levels for nothing."_

_The whole courtroom was silent._

_"Joshua..." Chimai breathed out._

_"You knew full well the consequences of murder, and yet you were willing to throw your life away to save this girl by murdering Airi..." Haruno's voice trailed off._

_Kotone slammed her hands on the podium. "Why? Just who is she, to have mattered more than your own life to you?"_

_"That's for us to know, and her to tell you when we're done here." Joshua's smile regained some of its natural joy, as he turned to the lounging hosts, "Shall we begin voting?"_

_Ryuuga typed something into his computer. "I've uploaded the Vote application on your IDs. Give it a try, will you?"_

_Chimai's ID vibrated as he took it out. Sure enough, when he checked, there was now a new program available under the menu._

_Opening it up, the screen displayed 16 square panels, a student's name and picture in each, and both a 'Next' and 'Back' button. As he could see the faces of the original sixteen, Chimai assumed that Navill's profile was probably on the next page._

_One picture, however, stood out. Unlike the pictures of the others, which were all in colour, Airi's was in monochrome._

_"Tap once to vote on which of your classmates is the culprit, and tap again to confirm." Ryuuga explained, "The person with the most votes will be considered the accused."_

_"Remember that you only get one shot." Aru stated, "Mess it up, and my schedule for the day will become rather... busy."_

_Quickly locating Joshua's smiling portrait, he tapped it. It zoomed in, such that the forensic expert's smiling picture filled up most of the screen. Along the bottom, a button appeared, with the word 'Vote' written on it._

_Chimai's hand hovered over the vote button, as Joshua's face stared back at him. He hesitated._

_"M-Must we r-r-really d-do this?" Reyes squeaked out. _

_"...We must." Jayme grunted, "While in a normal courtroom he would be let off with justifiable homicide, unfortunately, here, it is a murder all the same."_

_"His intentions were noble, though his method of achieving said intentions were not..." Elliot mused._

_A series of beeps sounded. Glancing over to their source, Chimai grimly noted that Joshua had put down his ID._

_"Well, since Joshua himself wants his own death sentence," Ryoichi's ID sounded the same beeps, "Then let's go go go and get this over with!_

_Almost instantly, Ryutaro and Elliot made their selections, followed shortly by Jayme and Haruno. Arthuria hesitated, then tapped hers, followed after by Mari and Kimber, who looked at each other, before nodding and choosing._

_Kotone and Navill both stared at Joshua, and continued to do so even after they had confirmed. In contrast, neither Reyes nor Sayori could bear to look at him, although the beeps from their direction indicated they, too, had voted._

_Finally, Rya entered hers, and the spotlight fell to Chimai._

_"Am I making the right choice?" He thought as his finger inched ever closer._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wait, please hear me out!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Everyone turned their attention to the source of the voice, as Ness raised his cap and looked at their hosts.<em>

_"There's something fishy about this… My apologies, but I feel like the trial must go on. Can I please ask that the entered votes be revoked for now?"_

_Ryutaro snorted derisively. "You fucking serious? You don't just ask the hosts that and expect-"_

_A chorus of beeps filled the room._

_"There you go." Ryuuga stated, "Good as new for another round of voting."_

_"...You were saying?" Ness fixed his gaze on the Muckraker._

_"...Never you fucking mind." He muttered._

_Ryuuga shrugged, before continuing to type on his laptop. "Caught me on a good day. Now let me just reconfigure this and..."_

* * *

><p>Ryuuga: There. Much better.<p>

Jayme: What is?

Chimai: ...Anyways, I agree with Ness.

Chimai: There's something we have yet to determine…

Haruno: And that would be?

Arthuria: Think about it.

Chimai: _I know this…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>==Select!==<em>**

a. The reason for murder

b. The location of death

**c. The murder weapon**

Chimai: _**I believe this is it**__._

* * *

><p>Chimai: It's...<strong>the murder weapon.<strong>

Chimai: We've ruled out the golden katana as the weapon, and established that it wasn't a kitchen knife…

Chimai: So…

Haruno: Are you saying that Joshua doesn't have a murder weapon?

Chimai: Indeed...

Ness: Without a weapon...how could he have killed Airi?

* * *

><p><strong>==Nonstop Debate!==<strong>

_Ammunition_: **Wounds on Corpse**

Ness: Without a weapon, it is impossible for Joshua to have killed Airi.

Ryoichi: If it wasn't a kitchen knife, it could have _been a razor!_

Haruno: ...What.

Jayme: More realistically,_ a tool from his own toolkit…_

Kotone: Is there the possibility that _he brought in his own weapon?_

Navill: Or _his scalpel…?_

Arthuria: No. _**The murder weapon was something else entirely.**_

Chimai: **I believe that's correct!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Break!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Arthuria: ...Surprising. I hadn't expected you to agree with me on that.<p>

Haruno: Unless you were lying?

Arthuria: ...do I look as if I would stand to gain anything from lying?

Kotone: Frankly, yes.

Arthuria: I shall pretend I did not hear that.

Chimai: Moving on, Arthuria is right… And also no, you obviously wouldn't in here. At least right now I believe...

Chimai: The **wounds on the corpse **do not resemble any blade Joshua could have gotten his hands on...

Ryoichi: Not even the scalpel?

Chimai: ...No, Ryoichi, not even the scalpel.

Ness: The stab wounds...it wasn't a kitchen knife, and the only blade you brought was your scalpel.

Ness: And I sincerely doubt your scalpel can dig that deep.

Joshua: ...Tch. How do you know I didn't bring in anything else?

Reyes: I-If y-you did...t-then…

Kotone: Show it to us.

Kotone: You'd be able to, right?

Joshua: ...how do you know I didn't dispose of it?

Navill: And where would you have done that?

Joshua: There's an incinerator.

Sayori: B-B-But...the o-only one w-with a-access to the incinerator…

Mari: Is the janitor, ja.

Mari: And that would be me.

Kotone: I can testify- she unlocked the trash room for investigation.

Chimai: So, can we agree that Joshua is not the murderer?

Haruno: ….I guess.

Joshua: Wait-

Ryutaro: Nope, not waiting.

Kotone: So if it isn't Joshua, then, who is it?

Kimber: It had to be someone out last night.

Chimai: _I think I have this…_

* * *

><p>==<strong>Select!==<strong>

a. Elliot

b. **The mystery girl with Joshua**

c. Haruno

Chimai: _**I believe this is it**__._

* * *

><p>Chimai: It's...<strong>the girl who was seen with Joshua...<strong>

Kotone: The one Elliot told us about…

Haruno: Told you from the beginning it was a girl.

Chimai: It? Really? It? I think the word you're looking for is 'They'...

Kimber: So anyway, who is this girl?

Chimai: _This girl...she had access to a weapon...and was out last night._

Chimai: _She could be none other then…._

* * *

><p>==<strong>Make an Accusation!<strong>==

_Ryoichi Yamada_

_Haruno Seth_

_Jayme Hathers_

_Elliot Bond_

_Navill Tengku_

_**Rya Solo**_

_Joshua Meadows_

_Yang Yu Long, Arthuria_

_Kurobaki Ness_

_Kimber Adleline_

_Hinokagu Chimai_

_Reyes Takanora_

_Ryutaro Takane_

_Sayori Tsukino_

_NakayamaKotone_

_Maria Heinzman_

_Matsunaga Airi_

* * *

><p>Chimai: ...Rya…<p>

Chimai: Other than Joshua...Only you have a bladed weapon… I think...

Chimai: _I hope..._

Rya: …

Ryoichi: Hey yeah! That makes a ton of sense! She has that iaido thing she always carries around!

Rya: ...It is my iaido sword, but regardless...

Rya: Why are you accusing me?

Joshua: You don't even have proof of who I saw.

Kotone: Actually, we do.

Kotone: Take it away, Elliot!

Elliot: …?

Elliot: What is it?

Kotone: Your testimony…?

Elliot: Ah, yes. The fraternization…

Joshua: …

Rya: …

Kimber: Fraternization?

Chimai: Was it Rya you met, Joshua?

Joshua: ...no.

Elliot: Hm? Indeed it was!

Rya: What are you talking about, I wasn't out last night!

Elliot: Sorry, but I'm afraid you were. And not just once, but **twice**.

Haruno: Twice?

Sayori: …?

Chimai: _There has to be an explanation for this...and I think I have it._

* * *

><p><strong>==Select!==<strong>

1: Suspended From Shower

2: Bloody Message (Bl00DB4TH F3V3R)

3: Bloodstained Golden Katana

4: Dry Blood Trail

Leads from Airi's room to outside the gymnasium.

5: Airi's String

6: Bloodstained Trophy

7: Empty Sword Stand

8: Monochrome File #1

9: Wounds on Corpse

10: Airi's Sewing Kit

11: Airi's Missing Room Key

12: Gold Flakes

13: Joshua's Testimony

14: Haruno's Testimony

15: Navill's Testimony

**16: Elliot's Testimony**

17: Blood Patch

18: Bloodstained Cloth

19: Elliot's Gossip

20. Ness' Testimony

Chimai: _**I believe it's this...**_

* * *

><p>Chimai: Elliot <strong>saw someone getting a piece of cloth<strong>, remember?

Chimai: It had to be Rya!

Ness: If that is indeed so, why the cloth?

Reyes: W-Was it u-used i-in the m-murder…?

Chimai: _I think I've figured this out._

* * *

><p><strong>==Logic Dive!<strong>==

_When did Elliot see Rya? _

07:00am | 10:19 pm | **11.12pm**

_Where did Elliot see Rya? _

His Room | The Cafeteria | **Storage Room**

_Why was she there?_

To feast on candy. | **To take some cloth. | **To stalk Elliot

_What could it have been used for?_

**To clean the murder weapon.** | To clean a drink she spilt. | To use as a parachute.

* * *

><p>Chimai: Well I believe, the cloth taken from the storage room was used to clean the murder weapon.<p>

Ness: That would...make sense.

Reyes: S-So, the w-weapon i-is...h-her i-i-iaido?

Haruno: Seems like it.

Kotone: Yeah! That makes sense!

Kotone: So, Rya met Airi outside the gymnasium with iaido in hand...

Kotone: And killed Airi right where she stood!

* * *

><p>Ryoichi: <strong>I'll make you halt right there!<strong>

* * *

><p>Ryoichi: No, that can't be it!<p>

Ryoichi: That completely contradicts Josh's Autopsy!

Kotone: ...And your point?

Ryoichi: Don't you see why you're wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>==Cross Swords!==<strong>

**Kotone Vs. Ryoichi**

_Usable Swords: _**Wounds on Corpse**

Ryoichi: I know you weren't ==/== paying attention when he said it...

Ryoichi: But that wasn't the ==/== fatal wound!

Ryoichi: That should be obvious ==/== from what Josh said!

Ryoichi: So there's no way ==/== that it's the murder weapon!

* * *

><p><strong>Progression!<strong>

* * *

><p>Kotone: Well if that isn't the murder weapon then what is?<p>

Kotone: If you can't even give proof of that then you're the one who's wrong!

Ryoichi: Well it's obviously the ==/== Trophy found in front of the Gym!

Ryoichi: It was covered ==/== in the victim's blood, after all!

Ryoichi: Plus, _**Josh said that the cause of death ==/== was a strike to the back of the head!**_

Ryoichi: I'm the fastest, after all, if I wasn't ==/== here all of you would've been wrong!

Kotone: **I'll trample over your words!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Break!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kotone: If anything, that just proves it wasn't him even more.<p>

Ryoichi: I kno-Huh!?

Chimai: Well, if Joshua wanted to protect Rya, he could've just** lied about the fatal wound…**

Kotone: Then he would have made use of the golden katana Ryutaro placed on the scene afterwards to fake us out into thinking that caused the wounds he claimed were made post-mortem!

Joshua: ...I neither support nor discredit that claim.

Haruno: Well...that rules out Joshua as a suspect.

Haruno: So can we conclude that the murderer is Rya?

Haruno: If so-

* * *

><p>Rya: <strong>I won't back down without a duel!<strong>

* * *

><p>Rya: Alright, so I did take cloth from the storage room.<p>

Rya: But I used it to stitch together a pillow I accidentally tore open!

Haruno: ...Aren't you just playing for time, now?

Rya: Well, unless you can prove otherwise, you can't accuse me of anything!

* * *

><p><strong>==Cross Swords!==<strong>

**Haruno Vs. Rya!**

_Usable Swords: _**Bloodstained Cloth**

Rya:The cloth was used to ==/== stitch a pillow!

Rya:There's no other ==/== use for such a thing!

Rya:That cloth in the trash room ==/== has nothing to do with me!

* * *

><p><strong>Progression!<strong>

* * *

><p>Haruno: Well, if that's so then can you show us the pillow you stitched up?<p>

Haruno: Otherwise, where, when, why and how did you use the cloth you took?

Rya: I obviously can't ==/== show you, the pillow is in my room!

Rya: My iaido has always==/== been inside the bag!

Rya:You can't deny ==/== the facts!

Rya:** There was never ==/== any blood on my sword!**

Haruno: **You've got to be kidding right? That's false!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Break!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Haruno: Obviously, if there was blood on your iaido, it would have stained the bag. You had to clean it somehow, and with something that couldn't be found in a dorm room so it couldn't be traced.<p>

Haruno: So you went to the storage room, and we all know what happened from there, thanks to Elliot.

Rya: ...

Rya: Fine. If you all are adamant in your accusations, please, allow me to ask you all one thing.

Rya: Why, or rather, how, would I have stabbed Airi from the front?

Haruno: And what's that supposed to mean?

Rya: If I was planning to kill Airi all along, as you all think it so, why would I have attacked her head-on? It would have made much more sense for me to sneak up behind her, and stab her from the back, or even behead her, would it not?

Rya: And besides... Why would I aim for her stomach? If I really wanted to kill Airi by stabbing her, I would've aimed for her chest, or even her head, because those two areas are much more fatal when pierced, are they not?

Jayme: ...Perhaps, you had simply missed?

Rya: Then why wouldn't I finish her off? There's only one stab wound in Airi, and I believe it wasn't the cause of her death, was it?

Joshua: That's true. I can at least confirm that the entry wound through the midsection didn't kill Airi outright-

* * *

><p>Kimber: <strong>I'm calling your bluff!<strong>

* * *

><p>Kimber: We've already proven that you've lied more than once over the course of this trial...<p>

Kimber: What evidence is there to say you aren't doing the same right now?

Joshua: ...There isn't any.

Kimber: Then, what cause have we to believe you?

* * *

><p><strong>==Cross Swords!==<strong>

**Joshua Vs. Kimber**

_Usable Swords: _**Monochrome File #1**

Kimber: You've already thrown your ==/== own testimony into serious doubt...

Kimber: Especially when it's ==/== concerning Rya.

Kimber: Why should we believe ==/== anything you say now?

Kimber: Because, just like the rest of your ==/== words, it's all a bluff!

* * *

><p><strong>Progression!<strong>

* * *

><p>Joshua: I'd rather you stop focusing on whatever I've said so far...<p>

Joshua: And instead look at the evidence you've overlooked!

Kimber: Evidence? You'd ==/== ask us to consider evidence...

Kimber: That you've quite possibly ==/== made up as well?

Kimber: _**There's no evidence here ==/== that we can trust, thanks to you!**_

Kimber: And that leaves you ==/== with nothing to defend yourself or Rya!

Joshua: **I'll slice those claims wide open!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Break!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Joshua: I fully understand if you, or anyone else here, don't exactly believe anything I say, or any evidence I've given.<p>

Kimber: And you believe you can convince us otherwise?

Joshua: No. Of course not.

Ryutaro: Then we can fucking move on-

Joshua: Which is why I'll let the **Monochrome File** do the talking for me!

Chimai: _...The Monochrome File?_

Joshua: Aru, Ryuuga, can I double-confirm with you that the details in the Monochrome File are always right?

Aru: ...Yes. Whatever information that resides in the Monochrome File is validated, and completely accurate.

Joshua: Then, I'll quote from it directly: Airi's cause of death was **exsanguination**.

Joshua: And just in case there are people here who don't understand what that means, Airi died of **blood loss**.

Ryutaro: Get to the fucking point already, will you?

Rya: Allow me. If I had indeed delivered a fatal blow that would've killed Airi, regardless of whether it was my initial blow or otherwise, the Monochrome File would have stated the death as 'Stabbed to death'.

Ryuuga: Just to clarify, she's right. The cause of death was massive blood loss caused by a stab wound, not by the stab wound itself; otherwise, we would have added a note stating that 'Death was instantaneous' or something to that extent.

Arthuria: ...Which means that Airi didn't die immediately. She could have been living and conscious the entire time she was bleeding out.

Chimai: _...Wait. Something about the details in the Monochrome File and what we've covered so far doesn't add up._

* * *

><p><strong><em>==Select!==<em>**

**a. The time of death**

b. The location of death

c. The cause of death

Chimai: **_I believe this is it._**

* * *

><p>Chimai: ...Something's off...<p>

Haruno: What is?

Chimai: Elliot, you remember seeing Rya at the Store Room at 11.12, isn't that right?

Elliot: ...Yes, I believe so.

Chimai: Then, why would Rya need to get a cloth to clean off blood...

Chimai: ...Fifteen minutes before Airi actually died?

Rya: ...!

Joshua: ...!

Arthuria: Are you suggesting that Airi was stabbed earlier?

Chimai: I'm not just suggesting that... I think we may be able to determine the timeframe she was stabbed.

Chimai: _And this is how..._

* * *

><p><strong>==Select!==<strong>

1: Suspended From Shower

2: Bloody Message (Bl00DB4TH F3V3R)

3: Bloodstained Golden Katana

4: Dry Blood Trail

Leads from Airi's room to outside the gymnasium.

5: Airi's String

6: Bloodstained Trophy

7: Empty Sword Stand

8: Monochrome File #1

9: Wounds on Corpse

10: Airi's Sewing Kit

11: Airi's Missing Room Key

12: Gold Flakes

13: Joshua's Testimony

14: Haruno's Testimony

**15: Navill's Testimony**

16: Elliot's Testimony

17: Blood Patch

18: Bloodstained Cloth

19: Elliot's Gossip

20. Ness' Testimony

Chimai: _**I believe it's this...!**_

* * *

><p>Chimai: Navill, can you tell us all what you heard last night?<p>

Navill: Huh? Oh, you must mean **the girl's scream**, don't you?

Chimai: That's right.

Navill: Well, I can't tell you the exact timing… but I'd say around 10:05 PM, give or take?

Navill: Where are we going with this, by the way?

Jayme: I get it.

Jayme: The girl who screamed was the victim herself.

Haruno: Wait, so this means…

Arthuria: Like I said, she was probably alive and conscious until she lost too much blood and died.

Kotone: So this changes everything!

Kotone: Rya could have stabbed Airi and ran off to clean her iaido!

Haruno: That would have given her enough time, and it would fit in as to why Elliot saw her at 11:12pm in the Storage Room.

Chimai: Therefore, unless Rya gives a solid Alibi during that time, there's no way she can say she's not the culprit… And with this mountain of evidence mounting against her...

* * *

><p>Rya: <strong>Hold it right there!<strong>

* * *

><p>Rya: Alright, so I did clean my iaido.<p>

Rya: But that was because someone stole it and later returned it covered in blood.

Rya: Naturally I panicked and rushed to clean it off.

Rya: That's the natural reaction after all!

Kimber: Somehow, I doubt that.

Reyes: A-Agreed…

Rya: If I had wanted to kill Airi, I would have stabbed her from the back.

Rya: It's always harder to defend against a sneak attack.

Chimai: I'll prove that wasn't the case…!

* * *

><p>==<strong>Nonstop Debate!<strong>==

_Ammunition:_ **Airi's String**

Ness: It wasn't a sneak attack…

Ness: She _deliberately murdered_ Airi.

Sayori: B-B-But...w-why?

Haruno: Maybe it was an _ambush_...

Ryutaro: Hey, maybe she _was just fucking pissed off at her _and finished her off.

Jayme: No, I don't think that was it…

Elliot: It was obviously _a multi-sided attack and the true Airi was the one facing towards her! _

Arthuria: You shut up.

Jayme: I believe that perhaps _**Rya was in a position where she had to defend herself...**_

Ness: There is a piece of evidence that could prove that very thing if you could remember.

Rya: What are you talking about!? There is no evidence for any of that!

Chimai: **I believe… That's correct…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Break!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chimai: <strong>Airi's String<strong>.

Chimai: Not only was it used to tie Airi to the showerhead…

Chimai: Pieces of it were found outside the gymnasium in shreds.

Haruno: So no matter why they met outside…

Haruno: Airi was ready for a fight, as was Rya.

Jayme: That would give rise to a fight...but if Rya was indeed cornered, then why are there no signs of any wounds?

Jayme: This makes it hard to believe…

Chimai: I don't think it's true that Rya suffered no wounds…

Chimai: _I just have to piece everything together._

* * *

><p>==<strong>Logic Dive!<strong>==

_Why was Airi carrying around string?_

To tie presents. | As a booby trap. | **In preparation for a fight.**

_When was Rya injured?_

**In her fight against Airi.** | In her scuffle against Joshua. | When she met Elliot.

_What caused the injury?_

Her iaido. | Joshua's scalpel. | **Airi's string.**

_Where was Rya injured?_

Her torso. | **Her neck.** | Her back.

* * *

><p>Chimai: ...Rya…<p>

Chimai: That **headband** around your neck…

Rya: …!

Joshua: …!

Chimai: You're hiding an injury, aren't you?

Rya: ...N-No, I'm not…

Ness: ….

Reyes: …

Ryutaro: Not being very convincing.

Haruno: That makes sense. But for the motive?

Haruno: Unless she knew Navill….

Kotone: Well…

Navill: …

Chimai: No, I think I've solved this.

* * *

><p><strong>==Epiphany Anagram!==<strong>

_/E/_/_-_/E/_/E/N/_/E

…

…

_/E/_/F-_/E/F/E/N/_/E

…

…

_/E/L/F-_/E/F/E/N/C/E

…

…

S/E/L/F-D/E/F/E/N/C/E

Chimai: **I've figured it out!**

* * *

><p>Chimai: ...I… Believe I have reached a conclusion…<p>

Rya: …

Joshua: …

Chimai: Rya killed Airi in an act of self defence...

Chimai: Airi… She tried to kill Rya after she called Rya out...

Chimai: I believe, after being attacked and panicking in fear of her life Rya-san killed Airi-san without even getting a chance to think about it.

Kotone: That makes sense!

Joshua: …

Rya: …

Haruno: So Airi called Rya out after night time…

Jayme: And she was either planning to talk or kill her, with the latter being more likely…

Ryutaro: So, once her plan failed, the bitch went nuts and attacked her. Then she lashed out in panic.

Mari: Ja, and then she killed her, but Airi let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Kimber: Which let the guy in the water tank to hear her for the Class Trial!

Navill: My name is Navill… And yes, that allowed us to determine the time of death.

Sayori: W-Why… Wh-Why did someone have to die this soon…

Reyes: A-And d-don't f-f-forget! Ry-Ryutaro m-messed with the crime sc-scene…

Arthuria: Good to know our resident Byakuya Togami copycat… There always is one…

Ryutaro: The fuck you calling a copy cat?!

Elliot: There's no proof of that…

Chimai: Huh?

Elliot: There's no proof of Airi calling out Rya.

Ness: What are you doing…?

Elliot: What, there's no evidence at all to prove that, unless you can do that why should we believe you…

Joshua: That's…

Rya: That's right! (*she looks surprised and somewhat relieved*)

Rya: You have no proof!

Rya: So shut up now! If you don't have proof you have no right to accuse me!

Rya: Airi and I never had any contact after dinner!

Rya: There's no way I could've killed her!

Chimai: _She's relentless… This is such a sad defense… It's… I have to stop this now..._

* * *

><p><strong>==Panic Talk Action!==<strong>

**[+][+][+] You have no right without proof! [+][+][+]**

…

**[+][+][+] Clearly your argument is flawed! [+][+][=/=]**

**...**

**[=/=][+][+] I had no contact with Airi! [+][+][=/=]**

**...**

**[=/=][+][+] I cannot have murdered anyone! [+][=/=][=/=]**

…

**Accelerate!**

**...**

**[=/=][=/=][+] You can't accuse me! I'm innocent! [+][=/=][=/=]**

…

**[=/=][=/=][+] The murderer could have been anyone, so why me?! [=/=][=/=][=/=]**

**...**

**[=/=][=/=][=/=] ((How can you even begin to prove I was called out by Airi?))[=/=][=/=][=/=]**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Electro! ID! Private! Messages!<strong>_

Chimai: **Shall we end this once and for all...?**

* * *

><p><strong>Break!<strong>

* * *

><p>Rya: Huh…?<p>

Joshua: … (*he looks horrified*)

Chimai: There is a way. There is definitely a way Airi could've contacted you without anyone's notice…

Ryutaro: Well, perhaps you would like to share with the rest of the class. Hurry the fuck up.

Ness: Yep. Togami copy cat through and through.

Ryutaro: Shut your mouth you little twerp!

Chimai: I was getting to that.

Ryoichi: Wow, you're so slow when you talk!

Chimai: _Seriously, he seems totally oblivious…_

Chimai: Anyway… We found Airi's ElectroID in the toilet, which I believe was intended to hide the evidence…

Chimai: The ElectroID Private Messages. Airi used those.

Arthuria: Actually, I brought that here. (*she turns it on and checks the messenger*) And here's the proof, a message to Rya at dinner time last night.

Haruno: So that's why her ElectroID buzzed during dinner!

Kimber: But seriously, that no texting at the table rule's gotta go.

Ryutaro: You actually listen to this idiot…?

Kotone: Yeah, no, he's not the leader or anything, don't even bother.

Jayme: I concur.

Mari: Ja.

Haruno: … (*he seems upset*)

Ness: Anyway, since you gave the decisive evidence, you can give a summary of the case. I'll just fill in anything you don't remember.

Chimai: _Once I give this summary, it'll all be over… and Rya… She… She'll be gone…_

Chimai: ...Very well… Let us begin...

* * *

><p><strong>==Climax Inference!==<strong>

**Act 1:**

:Earlier yesterday, Airi had put her plan into motion.

:Using the [Message] option on our Electro-IDs, she messaged her potential victim, asking her to meet outside the gymnasium later that night.

:All of us were present when she received the message, but we had dismissed it because we thought it unimportant.

:Little did we know, it was anything but unimportant.

**Act 2: **

:Sometime after the Night Time announcement, her target was making her way to the gymnasium, in order to honour the meeting.

:However, just outside the gymnasium, she was ambushed by Airi, who tried to strangle her with the string Airi took from her own sewing kit.

:However, her target fought back, and managed to break free, though not before bruising Airi's stomach in the process.

**Act 3:**

:With the iaido sword she always kept on hand, her target slashed wildly at Airi, causing those injuries on her arms, before moving in for a thrust.

:As her intended victim ended up becoming into her killer, Airi let out a scream, which Navill heard.

:The killer then fled the scene, taking with her the iaido, of course, leaving Airi to bleed out just outside the gymnasium, where she eventually died.

**Act 4:**

:The killer had to clean the blood off her blade to avoid it becoming incriminating evidence, so she went to the Storage Room to get a cloth.

:There, while she didn't know it, Elliot, who was en route getting some pillows from the Storage Room, saw her leaving.

:After wiping the blood away from her iaido in her room, the killer then went to trash room to dispose of it.

**Act 5:**

:However, as she returned from the Trash Room, she was intercepted by Joshua outside the A/V room.

:But luck had been on her side, because Joshua willingly became her confidant and accomplice, and volunteered to help her frame someone else, eventually himself, for Airi's murder.

:The two left, but not before being caught together unawares, again, by Elliot who was returning with his pillows.

**Act 6:**

:Finally, both Ryutaro and Haruno exited their particular rooms; Haruno saw Ryutaro, but thought nothing of it, and returned to his room soon after his rounds.

:On the other hand, Ryutaro travelled to the main Kibougamine building.

:There, he found Airi's already-dead corpse, and decided to mess with it in order to throw off the rest of us when we eventually discovered her body.

**Act 7:**

:Taking the gold trophy from the gym and the golden katana, Ryutaro sliced into the back of Airi's head, creating that particular wound.

:After dragging her corpse back to her room, he strung her up in own bathroom, wrote the bloody message, swished the katana around to drop the golden flakes, and left it there.

:Finally, he left back for his room, though not before dropping her Electro-ID in her toilet and snitching her key. Just like that, we had all been nearly fooled into voting for the wrong people.

* * *

><p>Chimai: This is the chain of events that progressed that fateful night...<p>

Chimai: ...The true victim of this case...

Chimai: ...It was you, wasn't it? Answer me… **Rya Solo**!

"..."

Rya's knuckles were white as she gripped the podium.


	13. Act Primo (END)

**_A flash of red._**

"Rya..." Her name was being called.

**_Airi, twitching on the floor._**

A hand grasped her shoulder. "We can still do this! You're not guilty yet!"

**_Her scream as she stabbed her._**

She grabbed the hand in return, "No...It's alright, Joshua. You don't have to defend me any more."

Reopening her eyes, she nodded at him, and with a pained grimace, he nodded back.

Rya then turned to address the rest. "It's true. I killed Airi in self-defense."

She brought her hands up, and pulled the headband back up to her head. "But surely, you would have too, if you were in my place."

Marked into the flesh around her neck was an ugly, mangled scar. One-day old, sure, but obviously, it hadn't finished healing, and was still throbbing red.

Sayori and Reyes nearly fainted at the sight. The rest of the students were in their own states of shock.

"Rya…" Kotone uttered, "I...I don't understand, why didn't you just tell us in the first place?"

"Tell you guys?" Rya shuddered, "And then what? Would you believe me if I told you all Airi attacked me and I stabbed her in self-defense?"

As the gravity of her words sunk in, the other students exchanged looks that indicated, well, they probably wouldn't.

"J-J-Joshua did, didn't h-he?" Reyes stuttered out.

All eyes turned to the Forensic Expert, who had lost all traces of his usual smile, and now elected to put on a mirthless look.

"...I knew." he confessed, "I knew about Airi's plan."

"W-W-What?!" was the general response from the rest of the room.

"...You knew?" Jayme was unconvinced, "Then why did it still get carried out in the first place?"

"M-M-Maybe he d-d-didn't have e-enough time t-t-to act on it?" Sayori squeaked.

"If I had been him, I would surely have been fast enough!" Ryoichi hollered.

Joshua glowered, "I only found out after she had died! Even if I wanted to stop her from attempting to kill Rya, it was already far too late now, wasn't it?"

"Then answer me this: How?"

Arthuria pointed a finger at him. "How did you find out about Airi's plan after she died?"

"...Chimai."

Rya faced him, "You made one small mistake when recounting the events of Airi's murder. Ryutaro never dropped Airi's Electro-ID into the toilet bowl."

"...We did." Joshua finished, wincing.

"..." Chimai was silent, horrified by the events that had transpired, "..."

"...I thought there was another reason why you sent Ryoichi looking for your so-called 'forgotten' scalpel," Haruno said, "You were buying time for the both of you to dispose of Airi's Electro-ID."

"Forgetting that the Electro-IDs only malfunction when exposed to high temperatures." Arthuria shook her head, "How… amateurish."

"What else were we supposed to do?!" Rya gnashed her teeth in fury, "The sauna rooms are on the second floor, and there wasn't a point in time we could have utilized the incinerator without the others knowing!"

"...We?"

Arthuria folded her arms. "Unless the rules have changed, I distinctly remember only the true murderer being able to graduate, regardless of any accomplices. Even if she were to successfully get away with it, the other fifteen of us, you included, Joshua, would be executed."

Joshua glared back at her. "She only had to kill in self-defense! She did nothing wrong but retaliate when doing nothing would have cost her life! I can't just stand by and let someone like that be punished for doing what she had to do!"

"Open your eyes!" Arthuria cut him off and retorted, "Honestly, Joshua, did her life really mean that much more to you than your own?!"

The silence that followed was deafening.

"...It does."

Joshua's entire body was trembling. "Even if we had to repeat this trial all over again, I'd gladly give my life to save hers."

"Joshua…" Rya breathed out.

"Well, if you'd all finish speaking," Aru deadpanned, "You'd see that we're currently waiting for the input of your votes. And for every second more of my time you waste..."

The courtroom heard the unmistakable *clatter* of a revolver being spun.

"What are we waiting for?!" Ryoichi quickly grabbed his Electro-ID, "Let's vote!"

Quickly, most of the rest of the class proceeded with the voting, even as Joshua tried to persuade them otherwise.

"You can't send her off to her death! It's not her fault!" he yelled.

"Yet, you were willing to send yourself and the other fourteen of us to our deaths…" Ness quietly stated, as beeps came from his area.

Ryutaro snorted, "That just makes you a fucking hypocrite, doesn't it?"

Throughout all of this, Rya was silent.

She reached into her pocket, and pulled out her own Electro-ID.

"Guys, please, don't- Rya?"

Even as she heard his panicked change in tone, she tapped the program, before tapping her profile.

"Wait, no, don't-"

The chorus of beeps that sounded indicated that she too, had voted, even as Joshua wrenched the device from her.

"Why did you do that?!" his voice was strained.

Taking a moment to calm herself, Rya looked him in the eyes. "Joshua, please, do the same. I've already admitted to killing Airi; neither your nor my own vote will make a difference."

"But…"

It was then he realized, that the rest of the beeps had stopped. Turning to the side, he saw the rest of his classmates' gazes on the two of them.

"I...I…"

His shoulders slumped. "I can't do it. I can't vote you guilty."

Silence ensued, before Rya did something no one expected.

She hugged him.

"I know." she said, with a hitch in her voice, "And for that, thank you."

Unsuspectingly, he returned the hug. All too late, however, did he feel a hand creep into his pocket.

Pulling his Electro-ID out, Rya pushed him away, into the waiting arms of the Actor behind him.

"But I'm afraid I must insist." she said, fast approaching tears, as she turned it on.

"Let me go!" Joshua struggled against the surprisingly strong grip. "Elliot, let me go, you son of a bitch!"

"No." he replied, eyes still on the Iaidoka. "If this is what she wants, isn't it your job to agree to acquiesce to her decision?"

Biting down on his arm, Joshua wrenched free of Elliot, and rushed towards Rya, but a certain someone's hand grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Joshua…" Chimai uttered, tears in his own eyes, "Please… Let her go… It's the least we can do to honour her…It's the least you can do too..."

He could only turn back helplessly, to see Rya's own tearful expression, as the beeps sounded.

"I'm sorry."

"All votes are in." Ryuuga typed something into his laptop, before the slot machine situated above his and Aru's head started spinning.

Around and around it went for a few seconds, before the three slots settled on Rya. Immediately, confetti burst from both sides of the machine, and a large amount of coins poured out of the bottom.

"Remind me," Aru said, angrily, "Why," as she swat the coins aside "The hell," from hitting her head, "Are we sitting underneath the damn machine, again?"

"Meh." Ryuuga shrugged noncommittally, moving to the end of the sofa, where the coins didn't fall. "Anyways, congratulations, I guess. Rya Solo is indeed guilty of the murder of Matsunaga Airi, even if it was in self-defense."

Glancing at Joshua, he sighed, "And fine, because it was in self defense, we'll give her a much more painless punishment for it. Shame, I wanted to put those spiked bats to good use, too."

"Spiked… Bats…?" Rya was shaking.

"...At least your corpse will be easier to drag." Aru asserted. "I suppose it falls to me to be the one to start the execution ceremony."

Her hand hovered over the red button in front of their sofa. "If you have any last words, Iaidoka, make it quick. Or, for the rest of you, if you have any last words for the Iaidoka..."

Once again, silence ensued, quickly broken by a sob.

"I-I...I'm so sorry!"

Joshua was on his knees, kowtowing. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you! I failed, I failed, I failed-"

His apologies were halted when he felt a pair of hands bring him up from the ground, and anything he would have said in response was halted even further when a pair of lips pressed against his.

Breaking away from the kiss, Rya wiped away the fresh wave of tears that had broken free of his face. "You didn't fail anyone, least of all us. You did all that you could, and that's all can and ever will matter to me."

She let go of him. "Thank you. For being there. For helping me. For everything."

The catatonia broke its hold on Joshua as Rya turned her back.

"Rya!" his hand reached out, the rest of his body held back by Chimai once more.

She spun around once more, and was sorely tempted to go back to him, but-

"Joshua."

Her expression was sorrowful, but resolute. "I must face this myself. Whether or not I did it of my own volition, I killed Airi, and this is the only way for me to make amends."

She reached out, grasped his hand, and squeezed it once.

"Live on, Joshua." she was crying openly once more, "I'd hate to see you where I'm going."

Letting go, she turned around and nodded to Aru, as she wiped away her tears with her sleeve. "I'm ready for my punishment."

Shrugging slightly, Aru slammed down, even as Joshua tried - and failed - to grab Rya's hand once more.

* * *

><p><em>(This execution was made Monokuma-less for your viewing pleasure.)<em>

* * *

><p><em>GAME OVER<em>

_**Rya Solo **__has been found guilty._

_Commencing Execution._

_..._

_When Rya's vision returned to her, she was standing in a dojo, separated from her classmates by a transparent folding screen. She watched as Joshua tried - and failed - to break down the impervious screen, before the sound of a slight 'whoosh' got her to turn her head back around._

_Out of the shadows in the corner of the dojo, an outline formed in the darkness. Black garb donned the entirety of the ninja's body, except for a small cut of cloth on his face that, surprisingly, did not reveal his eyes, but his mouth, which was twisted in a cruel smile._

_Turning her body to face the assassin directly, she bowed, keeping her eyes on him as she did. Likewise, the ninja bowed, and while she couldn't see his eyes, she could tell they were boring into her as he did._

* * *

><p><em>A CUT ABOVE THE REST<em>

* * *

><p><em>They ended their bow, before the ninja started circling to his left. Matching his movements, Rya circled to her left, and the movement continued until they were facing the opposite direction that they had started in.<em>

_Grimly, she realized that she was now re-facing her classmates._

_For a moment, all was still._

_The ninja's right hand moved quickly to his sword, as the area directly in front of Rya flashed twice._

**_SHING!_**

_Flicking her wrist to remove any possible trace of blood that had been shed, Rya sheathed her blade, and watched as the ninja remained still for one moment._

_The next, both of his arms, one of which had still been gripping the ninja-to by his side, fell unceremoniously to the ground._

_The ninja's slasher smile shifted into a frown, and his head jerked to each side, as if to confirm that both his limbs had been rent from his body, before looking forward at her._

_If she wasn't probably going to die in the next few seconds, she would have found the action slightly hilarious._

_For another moment, all was still._

_Then, his twisted grin returned. With inhuman speed, the ninja leapt towards her._

_As he slipped a knife out from the corner of his mouth._

**_SHING!_**

_The sound of a sword leaving its scabbard was heard as both figures ended with their backs facing each other, Rya's sword drawn, and the ninja still biting his own knife._

_For yet another moment, all was still._

_The shadowy ninja remained standing, even as his head - and the knife in his mouth - fell from his shoulders, and soon after it hit the ground with a sickening 'thud', so did his body, before both halves dissipated back into the darkness from whence they came._

_Rya, on the other hand, relaxed her stance, and in one fluid motion, flicked her wrist and sheathed her sword. Her bright green eyes blinked once, revealing fresh tears._

_The first drop trailed down her cheek, under her chin, and mingled with the blood seeping from a single, crimson, horizontal line across her neck._

_She fell to her knees, as her blood began to reach her shirt, turning it a darker hue of red. She still remained looking forward, even as the colour began to drain from her face._

_In her last moments, Rya searched for the same warm brown eyes that had given her hope. Finding them in the crowd at last, she found enough energy for one last, weak smile._

_Before her head tilted downwards, never to rise again, and her body fell forward onto the tatami mats._

* * *

><p>It was a hollow victory.<p>

Even as the rest of the students came to the realization that they had solved the first murder, nobody was in any real mood to celebrate.

Especially with the presence of the hollow-eyed boy, hunched over and leaning to the side of the elevator wall, having long since run out of tears to cry.

As the lift stopped back at the first floor, and the doors opened, the others filed out, some heading in the direction of the dormitories, while others went in the direction of the cafeteria, one muttering he 'needed a fucking drink'.

"**Night Time will now begin. The Gymnasium and Second Floor will be locked for the night. I wish you all a good night's sleep."**

Chimai was on his way back from the cafeteria, having gone there to get a quick cup of tea and an excess of cookies. Hurrying back to his room, he ate what he could, before falling asleep with a bitter taste in his mouth.

Elsewhere, Ryuuga and Aru dragged the corpses of the two dead students to an unknown location, presumably to keep them until the Biology Lab was ready for use.

And yet elsewhere, yet another two figures, one propping the other, were conversing.

"How much of... that, was a lie?"

"..."

"You mean... You were serious?"

"..."

"...I can't believe it. I can't believe **you**. We weren't supposed to get attached to **them**."

"...Does it matter, anymore? She's dead. They're both dead. They're not coming back."

"...I hate it when you're right. I miss... her, too."

"..."

"...What are you going to do now?"

"Considering everything, I'm probably **their** next target... The Despairs will retaliate, very, very soon."

"...Then I guess I'll have to keep you out of the crossfire."

* * *

><p>Day 3 END<p>

Survivors: 14 + 1

Deaths: Airi, Rya

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. So Rya died.<strong>

**Ok tbh, that spiked bats thing was ANOTHER execution by someone else for ANOTHER story that Miss Rya was submitted to.**

**Not that I have anything against reused OCs, but please. When their info is floating around dA and stuff, it's a bit...repetitive and annoying. Somewhat.**

**Anyway, next chapter.**

**You guys will love Arcana and SD after the next chapter, trust me on this one.**


	14. Night Wanderings II

_"...Unbelievable."_

_Five people gathered, with one of them currently shaking their head. "What was she thinking, trusting him?" _

_Another cackled, "Perhaps you should ask her yourself-" _

_"Don't be stupid." A third chided. _

_"Regardless, we have to step up our game. The other side is on to us." The fourth shrugged, "Our best move now would be to cause as much damage to their side as possible." _

_"Cut off the head of the snake?" The second one asked, "Well, then, of course, we're going to have to target __**her**__."_

_It was the fifth one who finally spoke at last. "...No. It's too risky right now, since we are unaware of the next motive." _

_"One more thing, then." The third drew yet another question mark. "What are we going to do about __**him**__?" _

_"...Eliminate him when we can. He's too dangerous, now that we've seen what he's capable of." The fifth one replied. _

_"...Then I may have an idea." The first one spoke again, "Inform the others who aren't here to meet again at our usual location tomorrow." _

_"You actually think she'll show up?" The fourth one asked, "I mean, she's allied with __**him**__ of all people." _

_"Of course. If she doesn't, then I suppose we'll have to take her out at the earliest opportunity as well." The second waved a hand dismissively. _

_"Then it's done. This meeting ends now." The fifth concluded, before they all left and went their separate ways._


	15. Intermission I

With a loud bang, the door opened into the room.

"Shush now, are you **trying **to wake up the students?"

The laidback voice of one Hideshi Ryuuga sounded out as he entered, carrying the small, dead corpse of one Puppeteer behind him as he did.

"I'm more concerned with getting her into the damn room."

Aru walked in right behind him, dragging with her a bag. Attached to said bag was the newly-dead body of the Iaidoka that wielded its contents.

Placing Airi's body on his side of the room, but far enough away from his computers, he then proceeded to raise an eye at the Inquisitor. "You were… Surprisingly kind."

"How so?" she asked in response.

"You let her," Ryuuga indicated the peaceful face of the Iaidoka who had been set down by her sofa, "Die a semi-painless death."

Her expression hardened, as she thumbed the Puppeteer. "I didn't want her corpse as messy as hers."

"Fine, then, well, you let her have last words." he folded his arms and grunted, "How many people did you grant those?"

"..."

"I'm pretty sure you didn't let Kazuki-"

A gunshot rang out.

As Ryuuga turned around to see that Aru had missed his favourite computer by a hair's breadth, she twirled her revolver.

"...Another word, and I won't attempt to miss it. Or you, for that matter."

"Fine." he held his hands up in surrender. "So, what now?"

As if to answer his question, a manila file dropped in from out of nowhere (read: another fourth dimensional pocket) onto Aru's desk. Holstering her gun, she stepped over the body in her way and took the file. Opening it, she-

"What the hell?"

...She flung the file at Ryuuga, who deftly caught it, and proceed to read its contents past the first line.

He raised an eyebrow. "Hm, interesting idea… Motive's not half-bad either."

"No." Aru fumed, "Just no. No on all counts."

In response, another manila file dropped onto Aru's desk. Taking that one and opening it, she immediately flung it at her own wall, and emptied her entire clip of bullets into it.

"...Fine," she grumbled, "We'll do the first one."

"How bad was it?" Ryuuga asked, pulling the rest of the papers out of the first file.

"...Cosplay."

At that word, both hosts shuddered, before Aru joined Ryuuga to ponder over the details surrounding the next case.

"...Great. Just great. As if we needed more punishment than to watch over them."

"Hey, if it's any consolation, I'll let you wear the Santa costume."

"...Fine."

And with that, the two left the room, making preparations for the next few days in Kibougamine.

Back in the Lounge, all was silent. Even the constant beeping of Ryuuga's computers had ceased, as they were now all on sleep mode.

A while passed, then, two of them turned on. One monitor, perched on the floor next to Ryuuga's couch, had its screen filled with a metallic silver, while another monitor, on a table, had its monitor in a shade of deepest violet.

"...Hello."

"...Hey."

"...I'm sorry I did that."

"Hn? Don't be. I came after you in the first place, and ended up dragging you down with me."

"No...not the murder, but...That."

"..."

"...I fully understand if you hate me."

"...I do hate you."

"Then let me make it up to you! Somehow! I'll let you strangle me again if you want!"

"..."

"I don't deserve your forgiveness! I've ruined everything for you...again..."

"...It's alright."

"...Huh?"

"You weren't aware at the time. Besides, I'm no stranger to loss and abandonment... I've had to feel it all my life."

"...I'm so, so sorry. Please understand that..."

"...I do. I accept your apology. Now get up, you look stupid on the floor."

"..."

"..."

"...It's funny, you know."

"What is?"

"This is the first time I've heard you ever speak directly to me."

"...Heh."

"...You sound-"

"Just like him? Maybe."

"...I'm still sorry..."

"...Here."

"Isn't this...?

"It is...Keep him."

"...You can't be serious."

"I am."

"...But, why?"

"...You're a much better fit for him than I ever will be."

"But it's not fair to-"

"Listen to me. I want you to make sure when he eventually comes here, that he'll always be happy. Can you promise me that?"

"I...But...Yes. I can at least promise you that much."

"...Good. Then I have no regrets. Thank you."

"...You welcome..."

"..."

"...Our first meeting was disastrous."

"...Yes, I daresay it was."

"Do you want to start over?"

"I don't see why not."

"Alright... Then, hello, I'm Rya Solo."

"...I'm Matsunaga Airi."

The colour disappeared from the two screens, and once again, all was silent.

* * *

><p><strong>And with that, we finally bring a close to Case 1. We leave you all with two presents to enjoy while we endlessly slave over Case 2 and our schoolwork. <strong>

**The first is a piece of fanart of my own creation, whose link can be found on my profile. It's a doodle that features the seven characters that were most important to Case 1. Have fun.**

**The second comes after this, and, well, no further explanation is needed. It's Arcana's brainchild, with some added here-and-there from SD and I, (mostly SD while I slack off - well we both did) so please, enjoy.**

**Consider them a gift of sorts to thank you all for sticking with us up to now. And maybe not-so-subtly influence you people to pile on the reviews and favourites, which motivates all of us. Unless they're flames, which we'll use to toast marshmallows on. Still motivates us.**

**I kid. Happy (late) New Year 2015, everyone.**

**PS: This was supposed to be posted much earlier but all three of us fell ill. So much for the Holy Trinity of Last Chance.**

* * *

><p><em>Airi appears on a large television screen in the center of a dark empty space. She appears to be giving a weather report of Kibougamine.<em>

_"Good morning. I report to you today's forecast. Today, there are warnings of imitations in some areas, and a lying, crime-assisting parakeet is on the loose. Be careful…"_

_The screen turns to static, and the scene of her hung corpse flashes back on the screen. The screen is bisected vertically by a blue ray of light. A pink light takes up one side, and fades into the first murder of the Original Game of Mutual Killing. The other turns green, and fades into the second murder of that mutual killing._

_The area lights up, and the TV is revealed to be the Monitor in Rya's room, and Rya herself is sitting on the bed._

**Act 1 - Warning of Accomplice/Accomplice Advisory**

**(Adapted from: Warning of Imposter/Imposter Advisory)**

**[Recommend you watch that video before reading the below]**

The song then begins.

Rya: One day I heard such a rumour, whose looking glass is that? "Today a fake will appear," The weather forecast conveys.

_As she sings this, she exits the room, but not before picking up her katana. She walks out, and walks down the hallway, then encounters Airi, who then sends her a message on the ElectroID. The ElectroID sings into Rya's mind with Airi's voice._

Airi: I saw it yesterday, in that place, an imitation of you.

_Rya sighs, and then once again dismisses it, sighing in frustration, glancing at Airi, who is still walking away from her, with a devious smirk on her face._

Rya: It seems like such a stupid story anyway, so I pretend not to hear it.

_Rya is surrounded by strings that glow in a pink, purple and black light against the pure white background that has surrounded her. She polishes her katana with her eyes closed in deep thought, as well as annoyance._

Rya: Somewhere in a world with an uncomfortable feeling, it seems to have been transferred.

_A Picture of the Monochrome File flashes by._

Rya: Hide and Seek.

_A Monitor that has a screen that's black, but has a purple silhouette of Airi on it, flashes by._

Rya: Silhouette...

_A picture of her Katana and a trophy surrounded by blood and stamped with a black question mark flashes by._

Rya: Half-Written...

_The golden imitation katana spins in and blows away the previous image, but the trophy, blood and question mark stay on the screen._

Rya: Mysterious Disappearance.

_The scenes behind Rya flash by, closer and closer to the gym as she is eventually standing with Airi's corpse in front of her._

Rya: It's all just a fabrication. Right?

_The scenery turns red with the things in the gym, like the door, floating behind her, in black silhouettes of each of the things in and around the trophy case floating behind her, along with some desks and chairs. Her singing becomes panicked and her voice becomes shaky._

Rya: A doppleganger, a copying mirror of death "It's like a dream right" (*laughs*) A child's lie, treating me like an idiot, sneering. The fairytale contaminated, turning round and round, the story of a single adventurer, no one listens, no one believes... "Tell me why!"

_Joshua appears on a blank white background, but soon black strings wrap around him, turning him into nothing but a silhouette with his usual smile in place of his expression._

Joshua & Rya: Ah, with a whimsical brush, I draw A Death God's game of tag.

_The screen fades to complete blackness, then Ryutaro's hand and arm swipes across it, followed by parakeet feathers falling down, shedding light on Chimai, Sayori and Reyes following the bloody trail. Airi's closed door flashes up, but strings the colour of blood form an X right over that, and the door opens. Reyes, Sayori and Chimai's fearful expressions are shown, and question marks pop up over their heads, with their dots having malicious smiles. They proceed forward into the room, noting the bathroom door as also open, a countdown of 3… 2… 1… follows their rush towards the bathroom, and they spot Airi's corpse. The area darkens around them and glowing purple lines and rings form strange patterns in the area. It flashes forward to a collage of everyone, with them reading the Monochrome file with a black background as its words pop up behind them, then Airi, Rya and Joshua's voices are heard distinctly, the words they sing flowing over the image._

Rya: One day I heard such a rumour, is that your looking glass?

Airi & Joshua: "The fake will appear today too"

Rya, Airi & Joshua: The nonsense of the weather forecast.

_Rya stands between the silhouettes of Elliot and Haruno as they sing._

Haruno & Elliot: "I saw it at that place" An imitation of that person, after three hours, it'll be game over.

Rya: I won't believe such a delusion.

_The portrait of Airi appears, then it flashes white, with her silhouette surrounded in frilly purple and red lace, and it spins around with a wicked smile._

Airi: That's the fairy tale of denial, conducted by a death god, with red strings.

_A spinning aerial view of the class trial room with no one in it spins round and round and round. Soon, Rya, Airi and Joshua appear in it, and the song continues._

Rya, Airi & Joshua: It begins in demise? This story was for whose sake? Wait, Wait, Wait… Game Start?

_Rya looks anxious and panicked as she takes a step back from her stand, into a sea of fancy, beautiful, dismembered puppets, impaled on katanas and impaled with an assortment of trophies. They then turn black, as the rest of the area turns red, with her being the only thing still in colour, but she's panicking. Purple strings whirl around her._

Rya: Doppleganger, opposite mirrors, "It's not a lie?" a child's dream suspecting, being sarcastic, I don't know anymore, why, why? Turning round and round, a lonely war of proxies, step forward now, since you are a player rolling down, "What, why?"

_Rya pulls out her katana, and starts to run, with a horrified expression on her face, then she starts to cut through an army of puppets and the glowing purple strings that have been following her, but she knows that it's all useless, yet, she still presses forth anyway._

Rya: It can't be reset anymore, so I just run from the death god's game of tag.

_The musical sequence and story so far are all repeated quickly, with a dark tone covering all of it. Eventually, it ends at a shot of Rya's old room, surrounded by black borders, and covered in the same shadowy tone._

Rya: Sending the shadow… Death's scent, you forgot to write it, your death… The end comes… This maze, it doesn't die.

_She's surrounded by black, red and purple strings and patterns that are stained in blood. Surrounding Rya are chairs, desks, podiums, the contents of the trophy cabinet, silhouettes of all the students that are slowly fading into their full forms, also looking panicked, scared and anxious, as her own katana clashes in the background with the golden katana._

_Rya: Shadow tag, it's the shadow's win. "It's not a dream!" "A child's lie?" (*she gives an obviously fake, nervous laugh filled with fear*) Treating me like an idiot. Sneering. Stop it. Stop it. I'm not a fake. Turning round and round. The constant state of demise, no one listens, no one believes… "Someone… Please…"_

_The strings disappear and the background is pure black, with all the other things still stationary in that space, including the other students, turning grey with Rya being the only thing in colour. The stings then snap back onto the screen, pulling off all of the other things on screen one by one. The blood stains remain, but they're on Rya now._

Rya: A doppleganger, someone listening, and don't forget a child's dream? They suspected and they were sarcastic, I'll stop it, so why, why?

_The right side of the screen turns black, the other white with contrasting silhouettes of Rya and Joshua with Rya on the right and Joshua on the left. The two moved closer together, eventually becoming simply Rya and they turned grey with black and white rings emanating from behind them._

Rya & Joshua: Turning round and round, the bookmark and adventure book's story, is it now over? The cat and the bookmark? Well then, see you later?

_The silhouette of Rya fades into her own body, as her throat is slit._

Rya: Game over. "See you later."

_She falls over, revealing a crying Joshua with a look of anguish on his face._

_The music grinds to a halt._


	16. Silent Night

**Sky: I would not like to dedicate this chapter to Arcana and SDProductions because they were being assholes by writing the whole A/N and putting words in my mouth. But yes, I do agree that they deserve hugs from you readers because I would throw desks at them if they ever attempted to hug me. And yes, without their help I probably would never even have finished the first act.**

* * *

><p>It was unfamiliar, Chimai thought.<p>

The smell he got a whiff of as he opened his eyes didn't seem like it belonged anywhere near a Mutual Killing Game… It smelled of…

Cookies? Chocolate? _Arthuria must be pleased…_ He mused, as he pushed the covers of him.

It was then he realized that the surrounding air temperature had become surprisingly cold.

Shivering, Chimai quickly pulled the covers back over himself as he surveyed his room, which, he realized, has also redecorated itself overnight. In fact, it appeared as if a blizzard had swept in overnight and left behind… Wow.

There was a large Christmas tree, covered in all sorts of ornaments and decorations at the other end of his room, with a large, blinking 'Monokuma Star' perched at the top of it. There appeared to be a small layer of snow covering the ground, and as Chimai finally summoned the courage to touch it with his heel, he tensed up at the chill it sent back.

"Ugh… I hate the snow…" He moaned, staring at it resentfully.

His biggest surprise, however, was when he went to look in his wardrobe. Gone were the dress shirts, jackets, ties and trousers that had comprised his everyday attire; in its place were a dime-a-dozen christmas sweaters.

Which, now that he had bothered to look down, he'd just realised he'd also been wearing.

"Somebody...stripped me…" Reflexively, Chimai crossed his arms over his chest. He was particularly sensitive about that area of his body, more so than… well, down under. It was more noticeable, after all; he didn't have what was necessary to safely cover them, and, to make matters worse, they were of a larger-than-average size, which he was resentful of.

Back to the sweaters. As he turned them around, he saw that they were red, with white snowflakes dotted about them. Stitched to the front, in forest green, was 'Hinokagu Chimai', the very name he had chosen for himself years ago. On the back was stitched 'Human Rights' Activist', the same talent he had chosen to pursue.

"Perfect…" Chimai groaned to himself, "Just what I needed for protection… At least they're comfortable… I'm glad that for once they didn't use my old name…" He was very sour towards the particular holiday for that very reason. It was always Himeko, and never Hinokagu… His mother would always fix that, but it stuck with him.

Looking into the wardrobe once more, Chimai absently noted that, in addition, there were only comfortable black sweat pants and slippers in the wardrobe. Giving a noncommittal shrug to no one in particular, he quickly changed before the cold could start to bite him.

When he checked the clock, he realized that he had actually gotten up early. It had been 30 minutes before the Morning Announcement, so he decided to check the kitchen, and possibly make everyone breakfast, for once. Walking through the corridors, he observed that they, too, had also been decorated with Christmas cheer.

Each of the students' doors had been adorned with a wreath made of holly, circling around their name plate, and each of the pixelated emblems had been altered to match their Christmas attire, with an added Santa hat acccessorizing them, matching the ones hung on the doorknobs. Chimai took the one attached to his, and placed it on his head. A perfect fit.

"I think… I actually kind of like it." He said with a smile, leaving it on his head as he looked around the rest of the corridor. It was coated in a blanket of what he assumed was fake snow, with gingerbread men, candy canes and colourful lights embellishing the walls. The occasional snowman was here and there as well; however, instead of carrots, every second snowman seemed to have a stick of dynamite where their nose would have been.

He was trying to figure out why they thought that was a good idea when he caught notice of the cartoonish 'TNT' spelled in block letters across it, along with the fact that they were fuseless. Ergo, they were just about as fake as the snow.

Moving through the hallways, he walked into the cafeteria, which, just like the rest of Hotel Despair he had already passed through, had also been refurbished.

The most eye-grabbing addition was the particularly large christmas tree in the middle of the cafeteria. Just like the miniature tree in his room, Chimai saw a jumble of ornaments and decorations all over the foliage, although, as he looked closer, he also saw a long chain of sixteen- no, seventeen lights wrapped around it.

Two of the lights were dead. It saddened him.

In regards to other changes, the hard plastic, store-bought seats were gone. In their place, were heavy, comfortable armchairs, furnished with pillows. The metallic school tables were now nice and wooden, covered in fine tablecloth that didn't seem out of place at a posh restaurant. There was even a roaring fireplace situated in the only side of the dining hall that didn't have a door, with several couches around it. The floor was furnished with a soft, red and brown carpet, that made the entire room seem more comfortable. He hoped they would keep it this way after this ended.

It was then, coupled with the wispy amounts of smoke making their way up from that general direction, that he realized someone else other than him had also woken up. It didn't take long for him to place the identity of said person; even without being able to read the talent on the back, the threadbare jacket was a dead giveaway.

"Merry Christmas. Or at least I assume that's what all of this is about." Chimai greeted, seating down next to to him, with a small smile directed his way. In response, Joshua weakly raised his mug, as Chimai saw its contents; what appeared to be hot chocolate with an abnormal amount of miniature marshmallows forming a barrier on top of it.

Joshua was wearing a grey sweater, with a penguin on it. Above that his name was written and his feet were clad in parakeet-like slippers for some reason.

"...Merry Christmas, I suppose." he replied, his voice hollow as he took a sip. "Not sure there's really anything to be merry about, though."

"...I'm sorry... For what you had to go through yesterday I mean..." Chimai muttered, putting a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm really sorry about Rya… I doubt you want to talk about it… But if you ever do… I'll be here okay?"

He pulled him into a hug, immediately regretting it as he felt the hot chocolate fall onto his shoulder.

"...I need to get another one. I'm sorry about your sweater too." he said, monotonously.

"It's fine. These sweaters seem to be… Resilient." Chimai said, easily just brushing the chocolate and marshmallows of, heading into the kitchen with him to not only get a towel, but also to start cooking breakfast.

As Chimai cleaned himself up, he heard Joshua sigh. "I'm sorry, Chimai. I'm not usually like this."

Chimai turned around, to see him drop what appeared to be a small pill into his new cup of hot chocolate.

"I haven't been catching enough Zs, that's why..." he sighed once more, stirring it, and reaching over the counter for the mini-marshmallows.

"Sleeping pills?" Chimai asked, having known the feeling of sleepless nights.

"Yes...The Nurse's Office just recently opened… Thanks to… her…" Following that, Joshua fell silent once again. With that, Chimai started to make breakfast.

"**Good morning, and Merry Christmas to all students. The time now is 7.00 AM. I hope you make the best use of your day in Kibougamine."**

"What in the world is going on here?" Arthuria demanded, as she strode into the room a few minutes later. She was wearing a sapphire blue sweater, white sweat pants and fluffy pink bunny slippers; her name was stitched onto the front of it in royal purple. She looked weird with the fluffy pink bunny slippers, especially since she still looked like a guy.

"Christmas." Chimai responded, handing her a thermos of hot chocolate with her name labeled onto it. He had made one for everyone, even Aru and Ryuuga.

"I'd have thought they celebrated Christmas in China too, don't they?" Navill said with the slightest hint of a smile, walking in right after. He was wearing a dark green sweater, black sweat pants and his name was embroidered in orange on it with christmas presents of several colours around the bottom rim. His slippers were beige.

"...Not another word out of you, Tengku." With a huff, Arthuria exited the kitchen, her chocolate craving satisfied for the time being, leaving the other three inside.

With a yawn, Navill ran a hand through his bleach-blond locks. "God, it feels so good to have a normal sleep schedule again after fighting for my life inside that water tank… Would be nice to have some sleeping pills, though, I need some time getting used to it."

"Nurse's Office, fourth cupboard from the door, right in the middle." Joshua said, dropping yet another pill into yet another cup of chocolate. "Don't expect them to work too well, though; this has been my seventh cup all night."

"...Okay." Navill gladly received the thermos flask from Chimai, before heading out the kitchen door.

As Navill left, Kotone passed by him going in, followed by what was left of the other girls.

"Morning, Chimai!" It was then Kotone was made aware of the other presence in the room. "...Joshua."

"Good morning Kotone. Nice sweater, it looks great on you...Oh, and here!." Chimai greeted, handing her the thermos of hot chocolate, before handing the same to Mari, Kimber and Sayori with a smile.

Kotone wore a rosy red sweater with her name etched in pink, and pink versions of Arthuria's bunnies as well as pale pink sweat pants and a santa hat topping her head with a bell at the end.

Sayori had a dark purple sweater with her name in bright yellow stitching, and snowflakes. It was a bit too big and the sleeves hung over her hands. She had lavender slippers and dark grey sweat pants.

Mari wore a snow white sweater with a light blue snowflake pattern. She had white sweat pants and light blue slippers. Her name was stitched in a light green.

Kimber wore a pale pink sweater with a reindeer on it and her name in amber underneath that. She had grey sweat pants and lavender slippers.

"I'll be taking my leave now…" he heard Joshua murmur, as he sidestepped past them towards the open door. "Wouldn't want to disturb your cooking."

"...Is he still in mourning?" Mari asked, curious.

"He can't even sleep, despite overdosing on sleeping pills…" Chimai sighed with a sorrowful expression on his face. "I can't help but worry for his well-being."

"Rya's death must have hit him harder than we thought it had…" Kimber muttered, "It's weird, though. Wouldn't expect him of all people to take someone else's death so badly."

"K-K-Kimber!" Sayori trembled, clinging to the inside of her sleeves, "B-B-Be nice, he's still g-g-grieving…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but Airi died too, and you don't see Mari getting more emotionless than she already is." she deadpanned in response.

As if to prove a point, Mari merely raised an eyebrow, "Airi was a good friend. I'm pretty sure Rya meant more than zat to him."

"Regardless, shall we get to cooking?" Kotone asked.

"I've already gotten a start on most of it, but there's a lot of Christmas stuff that I don't even know where to begin with, since, well, I... kind of hate Christmas..." Chimai said, with pancakes on a frying pan, and chocolate sauce in a pot, which he remembered he'd promised Sayori, as well as an assortment of basic breakfast foods in other frying pans.

"...How can you hate Christmas?" Kotone asked. "It's a time for family, friends and fun… Surely you see the good in celebrating it?"

"It's not really Christmas I hate… Just a particular part of it." Chimai began to explain, "My family has a tradition of making new Christmas sweaters with our names on it each year…"

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad…" Kotone picked at her own sweater, "Sure, I get that they're slightly silly looking, but hey, it's a gift from family, and that counts, right?"

"It would... Except…They always put 'Himeko' on mine… My old name... It just showed they didn't accept me as who I really was and wanted to be…" He frowned, "I can see the good in the holiday, I suppose, but the constant reminder of that… It just ruins it for me… So I dislike things to do with it, like the holiday…"

He was shaken out of his reverie by a loud voice coming from the cafeteria, "Oi, would you hurry the fuck up?! It's fucking freezing and the rest of us want some fucking hot food before our fucking fingers get frostbite!"

"...Well, Ryutaro seems to be in a good mood today." Mari moved to take the pancakes.

"Pffft... I think it's because he also has to wear a sweater…" Kimber giggled, starting to begin cooking along with the rest of the students in the kitchen, "I can't wait to see that!"

Kimber got her wish soon after, as the five brought out steaming plates of hot Christmas breakfast, along with the rest of the thermos flasks Chimai had prepared.

Ryutaro wore what had to be the most ridiculous sweater of them all. It was a gaudy hashdash of all sorts of colours, that looked like the end result of a bull in a fine china shop. Each of the letters in his name was stitched in a different, ridiculous font and his sweatpants were hot pink with his slippers being crocodile themed. And as he turned around to go back to his seat, she could see that, while his title was still prominent, embroidered in dark, black thread below it, were the words 'KICK ME' and a pair of reindeer antlers were stitched to the Santa hat, that was practically taped to his head.

"If I find whoever did this, I swear, I'll shove-" Ryutaro began to threaten, before getting interrupted by Ryoichi.

"You'll shove your stick up _our _ass?" He suggested, with a mischievous smirk on his face. This caused everyone present to laugh except Chimai, who smiled in amusement as usual, Kimber who collapsed to the floor and released unholy noises from her vocal chords, and Joshua, who smiled briefly, before frowning.

"...Hey, no stealing my jokes." he took another sip, "I should've copyrighted those yesterday."

This prompted a smile from Chimai, both amused and empathetic, but he said nothing. Still, it was a step up from the melancholy that had surrounded him before he had arrived.

"Well, if you're gonna sulk all day, I gotta take over your job." Ryoichi chuckled.

Ryoichi was dressed in an orange sweater, with his name stitched in royal blue, and brown sweatpants. His slippers were fashioned after Formula One racecars.

"Fair enough." Sip.

Chimai looked around. Other than Ness, Reyes, Jayme and Elliot, the rest of the students had gathered, all decked in their own personal sweaters.

"I'd like to pose a question," Haruno asked, "How in the world did Kibougamine, and us, for that matter, end up like this?"

Haruno had on a brown sweater, with his name embossed in silver, with matching brown pants and slippers. It made him look... Drab, which, Chimai supposed, was how an Investigator was supposed to look.

"Probably the hosts." Jayme had entered the room. His sweater was a bright yellow with his name stitched in, it a sunset orange. He had black sweat pants and slippers. It made him look like a very strange light bulb.

"He's right." Sip. "I might've accidentally scared Ryuuga when he tried to enter my room. I had nothing better to do, so I went and helped them make their job easier."

At this, nearly every other student looked horrified.

"Y-Y-You dressed u-u-us?" Sayori nearly fainted at the thought.

"No. Only the guys, Chimai notwithstanding." Sip. "Aru took care of the girls."

The thought of their white-haired host stripping her down caused Sayori to actually faint.

"...I feel violated." Chimai simply stated once again, "So, um, Aru-sama stripped me? That's… Disturbing." _Ugh… She saw… 'Them', probably..._

"Oh yeah? Where's the proof in that?" Ryoichi asked.

"Who else do you think put those on Ryutaro?" Joshua replied, waving hello to Ness, who had just entered the dining hall.

Ness was wearing a turquoise sweater that appeared a bit too big for him. However...Instead of having 'Ness' embroidered into it, it had 'Nessie' in emerald green. He also wore a pair of white sweat pants and kitty slippers.

Kimber released another unholy screech of laughter from the ground, probably imagining Ryuuga and/or Joshua strapping the antlers to his head, as Ryutaro dove for - and missed - Joshua, who sidestepped the lunge.

"...You sew?" Mari asked, incredulously.

"I don't sew, I suture." Joshua replied, as Ryutaro missed him again, and gave up, grumbling. "You'd be surprised to know how many people can't tell the difference."

Shrugging, Jayme instead focused his gaze on Ness's sweater. "I don't think the hosts got our names wrong...They certainly got both Chimai and Arthuria's given name, so I presume you've been hiding your real name as well?"

"Not really. Ness is a nickname." he replied, "It certainly rolls off the tongue easier than Nessie, at the very least. Besides, I never really said 'Ness' was my real name; I only asked that I be called that, because it's easier to believe that someone like me has 'Ness' as a name than the alternative."

"...And yet, Ness is a male name. For a female to claim that out suits her better..."

Joshua pointed his mug at Ness. "I find that strangely hard to believe."

Ryutaro crossed his arms, "Well, well, well, looks like someone else finally fucking caught on."

"W-W-What's going on?" Reyes picked that moment to step into the cafeteria.

Reyes was wearing a black sweater with various white animals on it, his sweat pants were also black with pure white slippers. His name was in dark purple, surrounded by a white border.

"When I wanted to go to Ness', or should I say, Nessie's, room earlier this morning, Ryuuga stopped me, and told me to leave it to Aru." Joshua explained, "It wouldn't take anyone with at least a few more brain cells than Ryoichi very long to put two-and-two together.

"Hey!" said Speed Racer exclaimed.

"...Then it appears Arthuria isn't the only crossdresser in the establishment." Haruno grunted, having also caught on to the other two's accusations.

"Actually, Ness may not have exactly been cross-dressing... The outfit Ness was in on the first day was rather gender-neutral…" Chimai corrected, with the beginnings of a scowl, "We all just assumed that Ness was a guy. It was sort of ignorant of us all..."

Ness, or, shall we say, Nessie, folded her arms, "I haven't lied to any of you about anything; as a Memory Bank, I don't recall ever telling any of you that I was male or otherwise."

"So, then, what would you have us refer to you as, then, Lady Nessie?"

Elliot slid into the cafeteria with a grin, "I'm honoured to make the acquaintance of yet another noblewoman."

Elliot wore a rainbow sweater. His sweat pants and his slippers were fluffy and white. Oddly enough… There was nothing stitched into it, except his talent at the back.

At this, Nessie shrugged, "I honestly don't mind anything at this point. Anyways, why are we still talking about this? Shouldn't we be enjoying the Christmas spread the girls have cooked for us?"

"...Not all of the girls." Haruno remarked, before flinching at the two cold glares sent his way.

"What was that?" Arthuria and, surprisingly, Nessie said in unison, before they both turned to each other, as Nessie raised an eyebrow, and Arthuria smirked.

"Actually, I helped too…" Chimai chimed in, then adding, "Oh, and Elliot, why don't you have your name on your sweater?"

"...I go by many names."

Elliot held his hands out in a dramatic fashion, "Clint Westwood, Free Morganman, Channie Jack, Reonardo DiCaprisun, even this name, Elliot Bond!"

"Yeah yeah," Ryutaro waved a hand dismissively, "Get to the fucking point already."

"My point is, Popsicle, that I've gone by so many stage names over the years that even I've forgotten what my real name is!"

"Wait, did you already, like, choose names for everyone 'cause you don't have one?" Kimber managed to squeak, sounding exhausted from the continuous strain on her lungs.

Elliot-or-whatever-his-real-name-is frowned, "...I take offense to that, Uno."

All this achieved was sending Kimber back into another peal of laughter, and Chimai could see the uncanny resemblance between that and, well, demonic screeching. At least he would have, if not for him doubling up in laughter, with the rest of the class joining in.

"Yes, he did." Nessie said, "Kimber is Uno, Ryutaro is Popsicle for obvious reasons-"

"Obvious- hey!"

"Joshua is Parakeet, Arthuria is Lady, Mari is Dollface-"

"E-Excuse me?"

"Kotone is Footloose, and I'm... Brainiac, I believe."

"Correct, keep going." Elliot said with a nod, dodging the dual attack from both the Muckraker and Dollmaker.

"Reyes is Twitchy, Sayori is Pencilpusher-"

"Eep!"

"Jayme is Bourne, Ryoichi is Sonic-"

"Hell yes!"

"He himself has no nickname, Aru is Triggerhappy, Ryuuga is Clicky, Chimai is Princess-"

"..."

Elliot was now on the receiving end of the death glare to end all death glares.

"Airi was Strings, and Rya- oh."

Nessie stopped almost immediately once she caught the look on Joshua's face, which probably meant doom for her if she said anything further.

"Never mind." she quickly finished.

"Clicky?"

As if the progression of events that morning hadn't become weird enough, their hosts had entered the dining hall from the doors leading to the rest of the school building. Ryuuga was in nothing but green tights from the waist-down and a green cap, with Aru giving him a glare of resent. She had obviously forced him into that for the entire Christmas thing. She herself was wearing a Santa Claus outfit with a bag slung over her shoulder as she twirled her revolver.

"Well, then you can be the SHSL Shirtless Guy instead." Elliot said with a smirk, looking him up and down.

"Shut, the fuck, up." Aru said, bordering apoplectic in tone, "I'm NOT in a good mood."

"...I think that should be fairly obvious." Ryuuga quipped, which resulted in a quick jab to his side with her elbow.

"I made you these, if it helps you anyhow." Chimai said, handing them each a thermos of hot chocolate.

"It might…" Aru muttered, "But since I'm still annoyed at mister SHSL Shirtless Guy over here, I decided we'd speed up the motive."

"It's sticking?" Ryuuga groaned, taking a generous sip of hot chocolate. "Hey, this is actually pretty good."

That last comment made Chimai crack a smile.

"Does it have anything to do what's in the bag?" Kotone asked, pointing at it.

"Yeah. We're… Well, we're going to handcuff you together." Aru said, taking out her Electro-ID as Ryuuga got his out too.

"Y-Y-Y-You're g-gonna wh-what!?" Reyes yelled with a look of horror.

"Wh-What?" Sayori quivered.

"What, haven't you people ever been handcuffed before?"

A mixture of agreements and denials came from the student body.

"Oh well." Aru stated, "You'll learn to deal with it."

She held her ElectroID out to the side, and Ryuuga met his with hers, beginning a series of beeps. After it stopped, they glanced at the results.

"Jayme and Elliot. You two will be handcuffed together."

The two named looked at each other. Jayme shrugged half-heartedly, while Elliot raised an eyebrow. Stepping forward, Ryuuga motioned for them to raise a hand, and with a click, the handcuff bound them to each other.

"...Kimber and Sayori."

The aforementioned two stepped forward together, allowing Aru to clamp each side of the handcuff down on their wrists.

"Next up... Huh."

Ryuuga shook his ElectroID once, then glanced at it again.

"Aru, are we going to allow this?"

"You don't get to choose who you're handcuffed to in real life. Let them deal with whatever it throws at them." She huffed.

"Then, well, I guess the next pair is Arthuria and Joshua."

The ensuing silence was broken by a *thunk*, the sound of a thermos dropping to the floor.

"...You can't be serious." Arthuria had on an expression of pure, unadulterated horror. "I thought the pairings were supposed to be same-gender."

"Yeah, well, maybe the Electro-ID didn't get the message that you were a crossdresser." Joshua said in response.

"Or it just doesn't give a shit." Ryutaro snorted.

"Will the two of you hurry up and get handcuffed?" Aru muttered loudly, indicating the revolver in her holster, "Because the alternative is right here."

Grudgingly, Arthuria made her way towards their hosts, joined by a rather-amused Joshua. With a click, the handcuff snapped shut.

"...I'm resolving not to step into the bathroom in the meantime." she flatly stated.

At this, Joshua started chuckling once more.

"Oh come on, Aristocrat, it's alright. Your body won't be the first female one I've seen in the shower."

"And look how well that turned out…" Jayme commented.

"Stabbed, bludgeoned, dragged, hung and cut open on the shower room floor." Ryutaro snarked, "How fucking romantic."

"And on that note, Ryutaro and Ryoichi." Aru called from the the new results.

"Well, karma's a bloody whore, ain't it now?!" Ryutaro cursed in response.

The pair silently stepped forward and the handcuffs were snapped to their wrists.

"I ship it." Chimai chimed from behind them.

Ryoichi looked around, "But there aren't any ships here-"

He was stopped by his own hand flying into his face, courtesy of Ryutaro making full use of the handcuffs' properties. "He means us, you fucking idiot."

"Ja, I concur." Mari stated, with a nod, "You certainly seem to be in the process of doing so."

Ryutaro's attempt to launch himself at the Dollmaker ended with him getting pulled to the ground by also conveniently forgetting the handcuffs' properties, although this time Ryoichi ended up on top of him.

"So I guess that makes it 'Ryoitaro' then." Nessie concluded, "Never thought he'd be the dominant one between the two."

"WE'RE NOT DATING." Ryutaro roared from under the Speed Racer.

"Give it a day." Chimai chirped out, clearly enjoying this; it was, after all, one of the few guilty pleasures he had left. "Hopefully for you, Ryutaro, Ryoichi isn't the fastest in everything..."

Ryuuga spat out his hot chocolate at the double entendre, making the students who weren't already laughing by that time burst into catcalls and hoots, as Joshua leaned down to tend to Kimber, who was on the floor clutching her stomach. Which, due to the handcuffs, had incidentally caused Sayori to join her. On the ground, that is, not the laughing.

"My ribs… KYAHAHAHAHAH… I can't… KYAHAHAHA...Make it stop!" Kimber sputtered out in between gasps of air, laughing all the while.

Ryutaro grumbled, but said nothing else, though it was evident from his expression that he wanted to kill someone right now. The Speed Racer probably sensed it, but due to the handcuffs, couldn't get very far.

"Try to play nice, Ryutaro." Still drinking his hot chocolate, Ryuuga had a small, smug smirk on his face as he shook a finger at the Muckraker. "The motive might last quite a while this time…"

Ignoring the cry of protest and outrage from the 'victim', Aru merely shook her device once more. "Moving on…"

"Reyes and Ness." Ryuuga announced, before eyeing the remaining students, "Or should that be Nessie?"

"Ness is fine." said Memory Bank responded, as she and Reyes allowed themselves to be handcuffed.

"...Kotone and Haruno."

Both eyed each other, before sighing, and allowing themselves to be bound.

Chimai turned to look at the last remaining two besides himself: Mari and Navill. He honestly didn't mind either; he hadn't quite gotten to know either that much, so it was an opportunity to strengthen his bonds.

"And the final pair is..."

The three left exchanged looks.

"...Mari and Chimai."

"Wait, final pair?" Jayme questioned. "What about-"

Ryuuga shrugged. "There's an odd number, Navill's going to have to stay alone." A small grin. "On the bright side, he'll be able to use the toilet freely...unlike some of you."

"...No collateral damage." There was a glint in Aru's eyes. Navill shuddered.

The seven pairs glanced at each other. Some were pleased, others apprehensive, and, of course, a certain man was still in denial.

Of his situation, mind you. Get your mind out of the gutter.

What a strange morning. What a strange motive.

Of course, there was no doubt it was going to get even stranger.

* * *

><p>= = <strong>Free Time! = =<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Free time with Mari?<strong>_

_**[Yes] **__[No]_

* * *

><p>Chimai: <em>Well...at least I have a chance to interact with her…<em>

Chimai: _Though lord knows how we'll…perform daily routines…_

Mari: Is something the matter…?

Chimai: Ah, no, I'm just… well, we haven't really talked much these last few days, and I'm just struggling to break the ice.

Mari: ...Ja, perhaps we could introduce ourselves further?

Chimai: I suppose…

Mari: …

Chimai: …

Chimai: _We're going nowhere..._

Mari: ...I suppose I will begin.

Chimai: Please do.

Mari: I do not hail from Japan, like you. Instead, I was born in Germany, and moved here when I was younger.

Chimai: I see. That would explain your… slight accent.

Mari: Ja, that's true, I slip into it occasionally. Speaking in a language that is not your native one is...somewhat unsettling at first, but I do believe I'm getting better at speaking Japanese now.

Chimai: You're doing a perfectly good job at it… If you hadn't said anything about it, I think I would've mistaken you for Japanese too.

Mari: You flatter me.

Chimai: So, then… may I ask how did you acquire Dollmaking as a talent?

Mari: I have a love of dolls. After I moved to Japan, I had to leave my collection of them back there, at home. I've always had to repair them before, so, using those recollected memories, I've manage to visualize what they all looked like, so I proceeded to recreate them from memory. A lot of people saw them, and loved them, so I continued to make more than just my own.

Chimai: That is quite amazing, Mari-san. (*he smiles widely*) As for me… I'm transgender, so Human Rights have always been important to me. I got into them at a young age, and I've been trying to improve living conditions for minorities, like the LGBTQ community, from a young age. There's quite a lot of discrimination against them… Sometimes, the hatred and violence have driven people to the point that they would wish to end their life… It's quite an issue, and ever since I was young, I've been doing my utmost to help.

Mari: I see… Danke, Chimai, for sharing it with me.

Chimai: Ah, it's my pleasure… Huh, where are the others going?

Mari: Others? I believe they are proceeding upstairs… Rya's death must have unlocked the second floor.

Chimai: Then, shall we explore the second floor?

Mari: Ja, why not?

* * *

><p><em>= = Report Card Update! = =<em>

_Mariana Heinzman - Lvl 2!_

* * *

><p><strong>= = Investigation Time! = =<strong>

* * *

><p>Chimai: <em>On the Electro-ID...a new map appeared.<em>

Chimai: _The new locations are… the Swimming Pool, Library, Archives, The Changing Rooms, as well as some more class rooms..._

Chimai: _On this floor… The Nurse's Office, Locker Room… The Baths and the Sauna have opened up. _

Mari: Where do you suggest we go now…?

Chimai: Since we're on this floor already, perhaps we can check the new locations here on our way up?

Mari: Ja, let's be off, then.

* * *

><p><strong>== Investigation! ==<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Locker Room-<strong>

Chimai: It's just like in the Original Mutual Killing. (*jokes*) Maybe if we're lucky we can find Alter Ego-sama.

Mari: ...I highly doubt anyone here is as skilled a programmer as he was…

Chimai: Probably not I suppose. It'd be interesting if Ryuuga or Aru *had* left something in the lockers though.

Mari: They've left something else for us… Well, someone, rather.

Chimai: _She's right… Ryutaro and Ryoichi are currently in the middle of an argument...Should we listen in?_

* * *

><p>= = <strong>Free Time! = =<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Free time with RyutaroRyoichi?**_

_**[Yes] **__[No]_

* * *

><p>Chimai: <em>What in the world could they be arguing about now…?<em>

Ryutaro: I KNOW THERE'S A FUCKING BATH. I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING TAKE ONE WITH YOU OF ALL PEOPLE.

Ryoichi: But don't you want to have a bromance? We could be just like Ishimaru and Oowada, right?

Ryutaro: IF IT MEANS YOU DIE AT THE END, SURE, WHY THE FUCK NOT?

Chimai: (*chokes on air*)

Ryutaro: Oh? Well, well, well, look who popped in to say hello.

Ryoichi: Oh, hey there, Princess, Dollface!

Chimai: … (*death glare*)

Mari: … (*death glare*)

Ryutaro: Go ahead. Beat him up. I know you want to. You have my permission.

Chimai: Wait… That mean he calls you Popsicle... Ahh, so he does plan to top... it all makes sense now!

Mari: (*giggles*)

Ryutaro: OH COME ON, I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY FUCKING SIDE.

Ryoichi: I don't really understand what you mean by 'topping'... The only thing I know about it is that I can top anyone in speed!

Chimai: I am only on the side of shipping, Hope, Human Rights, myself and Mari, since we have been tied together, so it could be a chance to establish a friendship. Also, Ryoichi it means that you're going to be the one doing the… Er… Nevermind. Ignore that last part.

Mari: I doubt he would get it, even if you tried explaining.

Chimai: (*smiles in amusement*) Probably not.

Ryutaro: (*groans*) Honestly, though, while he's stupid, at least he's not evil stupid. I'm still scared that he'll just accidentally get us both killed, though.

Ryoichi: I'm not that dumb! I can live entirely on crayons and lighter fluid!

Chimai: Wait, you eat crayons and drink lighter fluid? Ryutaro, you really have to keep an eye on him.

Ryutaro: Does it look like I give a damn about his well-being?

Mari: Well, since he's still alive, you probably do…

Chimai: And since you're going to end up dating anyway-

Ryutaro: Not. Another. Word.

Ryoichi: Dating? Ryutaro, do you have a girlfriend outside we don't know about?

Ryutaro: NO! All I have is my Black Lotus, and that's it!

Mari: You nickname your partners?

Ryutaro: (*sigh*) No, the Black Lotus is my own newspaper. As a Muckraker, I need somewhere to publish my findings, after all.

Chimai: Perfect! He's available! (*whispers to Mari*) How long do you think we have until they start going out?

Mari: (*whispers back*) A week, unless one of them kicks the bucket or something.

Ryutaro: The fuck was that?

Chimai: Oh, nothing, nothing! We're just wondering if you guys found anything interesting in here. (*whispers to her again*) It's bound to happen even if they get untied right?

Ryoichi: Well, there wasn't anything too important. I did find a broken pencil in here, though; maybe Sayori passed by here or something.

Mari: We'll ask her about it later on, if we meet her. (*whispers back*) Ja, probably.

Chimai: (*smiles at Mari with a nod*)

Ryutaro: Okay, I know you people are talking shit about me, spit it out!

Mari: (*whispers*) I thought he would sw-

Ryutaro: OKAY, I FUCKING HEARD THAT.

Chimai: (*laughs out loud, which is very rare*) Moving on. Ryoichi, I've actually been meaning to ask, what's your obsession with speed?

Ryoichi: Well, it's pretty obvious, isn't it? I'm a Speed Racer! I love going fast!

Mari: (*whispers*) Won't last ten seconds-

Ryoichi: Ever since my bro took me to a racing event, I've been hooked on street racing since forever! I just love everything about it, from the smell of burning rubber, to gasoline, and, of course, the praise given to the winner, who's always been me!

Chimai: Ahh… I see… That's like me and shipping! Ever since I started to ship, for some reason it just stuck.

Ryoichi: But I thought you weren't a sailor?

Chimai: It's got nothing to do with my talent, but it's something I do love.

Ryoichi: Ahh, a human rights' activist AND a sailor!

Ryutaro: ...You've got to be fucking kidding me.

Chimai: It's also got nothing to do with boats. It's more like matchmaking. Oh… (*whispers back to Mari*) I'll give him six, and also yeah I thought he'd sw-

Ryutaro: WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP THAT?!

Mari: (*giggles*)

Chimai: I admit to nothing, except shipping.

Ryoichi: Wait, who are you matchmaking?

Ryutaro: CAN WE JUST FUCKING LEAVE BEFORE I GET A FUCKING ANEURYSM?!

Ryoichi: Sure, why not? Let's go back to one of our rooms first; I haven't showered yet today.

Chimai: (*chokes on air*) IT'S HAPPENING!

Mari: YES IT IS!

Ryutaro: OH I GIVE UP, LET'S JUST GO.

Chimai: Have fun on your honeymoon, guys!

Mari: Ja, I'll be making your presents soon.

Ryutaro: (*unintelligible scream of rage as he drags Ryoichi away*)

Chimai: Mari, I feel like this will be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Also, to them, their relationship, don't you agree?

Mari: It certainly is wunderbar.

Chimai: We should probably check out the Bath and Sauna next. Oh! But we need to leave our Electro-IDs outside of the Sauna, we wouldn't want them to break.

Mari: Ja, let's go.

* * *

><p><em>= = Report Card Update! = =<em>

_Ryutaro Takane - Lvl 2!_

_Ryoichi Yamada - Lvl 2!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN from the Trinity: **

**Consider this our form of 'revenge' for the lack of reviews and favourites we've gotten. Mwahahahahaha-**

**Nah, we were planning this from the very beginning anyhow. It had to happen.**

**Anyways, it's time to go back to the comedic and heart-throbbing calm before the murder shitstorm, so enjoy all the character interaction you can, because we're still killing someone off later.**

**This time, everyone will probably be getting a FT. Arcana and SD have complained about the severe and utter destabilizing lack of interaction with Chimai and Rya before we killed her off, even though Sky totally had valid reason to kill them off, so, to be fair, we're making sure. There is no need to vote yet, but there will still be a poll at the end of all three FTs. You'll see why. Probably.**

**Till then, enjoy our half-assed attempts at character interaction. And shipping. Lots of it. Till next time.**


	17. We Wish You A Merry Christmas

**= = Investigation Time! = =**

* * *

><p>Chimai: <em>The Baths and Sauna are this way...<em>

Mari: Huh. The lights in the Nurse's Office are on…

Chimai: _I think I can make out two silhouettes inside. _

Chimai: Shall we go inside there instead?

Mari: Ja, I do not mind. After you.

* * *

><p><strong>== Investigation! ==<strong>

**==Nurse's Office==**

* * *

><p>Chimai: It looks... exactly like the place we would have found Tsumiki-san...<p>

Mari: Tsumiki-san?

Chimai: _Ah, that's right. Mari-san is from Germany, so it makes sense she may not know about her._

Chimai: Mikan Tsumiki is... was, the Super High School Level Nurse.

Mari: I see... She must have been a miracle worker with medicine.

Chimai: It was rumoured that... Before she fell to Junko Enoshima's thrall and became a member of the Despairs... She was able to heal any injury brought to her, no matter how serious it was.

Mari: Wunderbar... Although...

Chimai: Although?

Mari: Although, I doubt she could heal _his _injury.

Chimai: His? Who- oh...

* * *

><p>= = <strong>Free Time! = =<strong>

_**Free time with Joshua/Arthuria?**_

_**[Yes] **__[No]_

* * *

><p>Chimai: <em>...Joshua is getting more sleeping pills. Almost literally, on the other hand, Arthuria is tapping her foot impatiently.<em>

Arthuria: Does it really take you that long just to get a few pills?

Joshua: ...Patience you must have, my young aristocrat.

Arthuria: (*sputters*) Young?! I'm older than you!

Joshua: And your point?

Arthuria: ...Maybe I should just knock you out cold. It wouldn't take much, and it'd get rid of both our problems at the same time.

Chimai: But you're not supposed to hit kids, Arthuria-san. That's bullying.

Joshua: Oh. Hey, guys. Glad you could join us here.

Mari: ...That's an awfully large number of sleeping pills. Are you sure you're not overdosing on it?

Joshua: I'll be fine… It'll takes a lot more than what I've got in my hands to give anyone permanent side effects.

Arthuria: I highly doubt you know how much you're holding. I have seen less than that kill a fully grown man.

Joshua: Then I guess I should be thankful I'm not a man. Unlike you.

Arthuria: Why, you insufferable-!

Chimai: Arthuria-san, please calm down!

Mari: ...Joshua, some of those pills don't look like the others...Are you hiding something else from us?

Joshua: …

Chimai: _He's gone quiet again...That look on his face says it all before he even has to answer._

Joshua: Prozac.

Chimai: Huh…?

Arthuria: ...Hmph. Anti-depressants. Side effects include giddiness, reckless behaviour, and inability to express sorrow.

Joshua: As if that wasn't obvious enough.

Arthuria: Spare me. Did you honestly think you and Rya could have had your so-called 'happy ever after'? Did you really believe that you two were destined to get out together?

Chimai: Arthuria, that's-

Joshua: No.

Chimai: _Joshua…?_

Joshua: Of course not. This is the Final Life of Mutual Killing. I never believed for a single moment that the two of us would eventually leave it hand-in-hand.

Arthuria: ...I'm not surprised-

Joshua: But it would have been much better had I died first. In fact, I should never have lived past day one.

Mari: Herrgott… Joshua, why? Did you really place that much value on her life over yours?

Arthuria: Over ours, you mean. He was perfectly willing to take the other fourteen of us down with him.

Chimai: Arthuria, please, you're not helping. Joshua must have had a good reason to say what he did...right?

Joshua: …

Chimai: _He's returned to searching the cupboards. I guess he doesn't have one…_

Chimai: _Or he doesn't have one he could say out loud to the rest of us. Better change the subject._

Chimai: So, Arthuria-san, how are you faring?

Arthuria: ...Ugh. I've been trying to find a way out of these handcuffs. (*holds handcuffed hand up, also bringing Joshua's non-searching hand up*) I don't hate Joshua more than I normally do, but being strapped to him of all people when I'm sleeping isn't the best of feelings, and I'm hoping to change that.

Joshua: Hah, fat chance. I recognize the model; these handcuffs have a silent alarm embedded in them, and if one of us tries to tamper with it in any way, Ryuuga and Aru will probably know about it.

Chimai: ...You know about the model?

Joshua: Yes. Forensics may be my speciality, but I've also got enough on alarm and bomb-making and defusing. You never know if a body in the field is booby-trapped.

Arthuria: Feh. Regardless, I don't wish to be sleeping anywhere near you.

Mari: Are you, perhaps, afraid of him?

Arthuria: ...Yes. And no. I am certainly not afraid of Joshua himself. Rather…

Arthuria: I am afraid of the **target** on his back.

Chimai: _...The target?_

Arthuria: Along with the Muckraker, he has also been a key meddler in the events surrounding the first case. While Ryutaro may be an arrogant, uncultured, vulgar, insensitive, selfish brute of a swine-

Joshua: Finally, something we both agree on.

Arthuria: He's at least imposing, and would probably be able to take on just about anyone else here in a fight. Meanwhile, you look just about as physically threatening without your scalpel as Chihiro Fujisaki.

Joshua: Hey! ...Urgh, fine, that's mildly true.

Chimai: _I resent that too… at least she's not directing it at me…_

Joshua: If it makes you feel any better, I don't think I'm able to sleep anyways. I might as well keep guard for the both of us, so you can sleep easy.

Arthuria: ...Not helping.

Joshua: Then what will get you to relax?

Arthuria: Finally being free of you.

Chimai: ...I guess we'll just leave them to their own arguments.

Mari: Ja. Let us be off.

* * *

><p><em>= = Report Card Update! = =<em>

_Yang Yu Long, Arthuria - Lvl 3!_

_Joshua Meadows - Lvl 2!_

* * *

><p><strong>== Investigation! ==<strong>

**==Baths & Sauna==**

* * *

><p>Chimai: ...It's currently occupied.<p>

Chimai: _...I guess not everyone's too worried about their choice of handcuffed partners...Wait._

Mari: _**Are you thinking what I'm thinking?**_

* * *

><p>Chimai: <strong>I believe that is correct…<strong>

* * *

><p>Mari: …<p>

Chimai: … (*dashes to the door, Mari right behind*)

Both: (*crashes into door, knocking it off its hinges*) RYOITARO!

Navill: Whoawhoawhoawhoawhattheabsolutehell?!

Mari: Alter Schwede! Traveller?!

Chimai: Oh my, Navill, we're so sorry! (*facepalms*)

Chimai: _Thankfully, he's still in a towel… _

Navill: Not cool, guys! Not cool at all! I just wanted a nice, hot bath! And- Wait, why are you guys even in here in the first place?!

Mari: Um, it's a long story…

Navill: Then make it short, and please, after that, get out!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Free time with Navill?<strong>_

_[Yes]__** [No]**_

* * *

><p>Chimai: We're sorry! (*dashes out with Mari*)<p>

Mari: (*huff*) That did not (*pant*) go how I expected it to go…

Chimai: Indeed... Let's proceed to the second floor instead.

Mari: Sounds good to me. Let us be off.

* * *

><p><strong>== Investigation! ==<strong>

**==Classroom 2-A==**

* * *

><p>Chimai: It looks like an exact replica of Classroom 1-A… Even the metal grills on the windows are where they're supposed to be.<p>

Mari: I see Haruno and Kotone arguing by the desk...

Chimai: I guess we'll have to talk to them to see how they're doing.

Mari: Ja, after you.

* * *

><p>= = <strong>Free Time! = =<strong>

_**Free time with Haruno/Kotone?**_

_**[Yes] **__[No]_

* * *

><p>Haruno: And I say we check out the library next! There's a treasure trove of vital information we can afford to capitalize on in there!<p>

Kotone: But we should check out Classroom 2-B! We've just finished checking out 2-A, so we might as well check that out next!

Haruno: Library!

Kotone: 2-B!

Mari: Why is it us that keep running into the arguing pairs?

Chimai: I wish I knew… I'll see if I can get their attention.

Chimai: Haruno-san? Kotone-san?

Kotone: The library's too far away from here! We might as well just go for the closer 2-B!

Chimai: ...Kotone-san? Haruno-san?

Haruno: And what do you expect to find in there? Nothing, just like here! Library it is!

Chimai: _...I guess I'll have to put my voice to use._

Chimai: Um… GU-!

Mari: Wait! (*whispers*) Chimai, hold on.

Chimai: (*whispers back*) Yes?

Mari: (*grins*) Let me try something.

Chimai: (*raises eyebrow*) Go ahead.

Mari: Thanks. (*turns to Haruno and Kotone*) Hey, why don't you two each go your separate ways? Solves both your problems.

Haruno: Fine!

Kotone: Fine!

Chimai: _But aren't they going to- _(*crash*)

Chimai: (*laughs*) _...They got pulled by each other to the floor by going in different directions. Mari looks pleased._

Kotone: Ugh...Huh? Chimai? Mari? When did you guys arrive?

Mari: Since a lot earlier, actually.

Chimai: We've witnessed your quarrel, and Mari suggested that you both go different ways…

Chimai: I didn't actually think you would fall for it though.

Haruno: …

Kotone: …

Mari: While I probably should apologize for that trick, honestly, it was worth the reaction.

Chimai: Anyways, are you two okay…?

Haruno: ...other than a wounded pride, I am perfectly fine.

Kotone: ...I suppose I do have to agree with him on that one.

Mari: ...Bickering like an old married couple. Wunderbar.

Kotone: Hey!

Haruno: Are you trying to imply something?!

Chimai: Moving on! If there's nothing much then I guess we'll just go separate ways for our investigation...?

Haruno: Actually, there is something.

Haruno: You are aware that this motive must have some semblance of meaning behind it, right? It is... likely, that the students that were paired up consist of one Hope and one Despair, don't you think?

Kotone: ...are you accusing me?

Chimai: And your point is…?

Haruno: Take a look at Joshua, and maybe you'll think twice about getting so close with someone….especially someone you're cuffed to.

Mari: …

Chimai: Haruno… Just stop… You're being really harsh...

Haruno: I'm only stating the facts-

Kotone: No. Shut up, Haruno. Kindly put a stop to your paranoia, and start being more friendly.

Haruno: But-

Kotone: Mari isn't going to kill anyone, least of all Chimai!

Mari: Ja, I concur. I have no reason to kill.

Chimai: I also have no reason to kill. Plus, a world without Mari will be much sadder...

Haruno: ...fine. Just...don't die. Another death on my conscience is one I'd rather not have.

Chimai: I won't. Same to you two.

Kotone: I wouldn't worry too much about it, though. There's only so much you can do when you're handcuffed to another person.

Haruno: Unless-

Kotone: We are not entertaining the idea of accomplices, Haruno, thank you very much!

Haruno: ...Fine.

Mari: Yep. Old married couple.

Kotone & Haruno: Hey!

* * *

><p>=<em>=Report Card Update!==<em>

_Haruno Seth - Level 2!_

_Kotone Nakayama - Level 3!_

* * *

><p>Mari: Well, then...can we go and get some food…?<p>

Chimai: …? Are you hungry?

Kotone: You guys can go, Haruno and I will be down for dinner later.

Haruno: Yeah, we'll be- Wait, what do you mean, "down for dinner later"?!

Kotone: We're going to go investigate 2-B, followed by the Library. Then, and only then, will we go for dinner.

Haruno: ...argh, fine. Arguing any further's not going to lead us anywhere.

Mari: ...Old-

Haruno: Don't you start again. Please.

Mari: ...*leaves*

Chimai: *leaves with Mari*

* * *

><p>==<strong>Investigation!==<strong>

**==Kitchen==**

* * *

><p>Chimai: <em>Sayori and Kimber are here… They seem to be baking…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>==Free Time!==<strong>

**Free Time with Kimber & Sayori?**

**[Yes] / **[No]

* * *

><p>Chimai: Hello Sayori-san, Kimber-san.<p>

Mari: Hi, Sayori… Kimber…

Sayori: H-Hello!

Kimber: Hi guys.

Chimai: Are you baking…?

Kimber: Yeah, like, we thought since it was Christmas we would make a nice cake for everyone. By which we mean ourselves and whoever's lucky enough to stumble into the Kitchen.

Mari: Ja, I see.

Sayori: W-Well, it j-just went i-into the o-oven, s-so…

Chimai: Don't worry, Sayori... We don't mind waiting.

Kimber: Woah, wait up! We'll let you have some cake...but only _if_ you beat me at a card game.

Mari: A card game?

Kimber: Yes. (*takes out cards and shuffles them*) It's pretty simple, really.

Chimai: Well, I guess it can't hurt to try…

Kimber: (*fans out deck*) Pick out just one card between the two of you. Don't show me what it is.

Mari: (*picks out card*) Here, Chimai, look.

Chimai: _It's the Ace of Spades._

Kimber: Done?

Sayori: Y-You don't h-have to rush th-them…

Kimber: Nah, I can see it in their eyes, they're done. (*holds deck out*) Like, anywhere is fine.

Mari: (*puts card back*)

Kimber: And now, I shuffle. (*does exactly that*)

Chimai: _She's shuffling with some very impressive skill… _

Chimai: Pardon me for asking, but where did you learn to shuffle like that...?

Kimber: I practiced a lot at home, with my older brother as an audience. I'm still not, like, the best around, because I've heard of another guy who's better than me at shuffling and dealing cards, but I'm trying and still trying my hardest to be as good a card player as I can right now.

Mari: That's certainly a very optimistic outlook…

Sayori: S-She's Kimber. She's al-al-always like t-that…

Kimber: And...Alright. Let's see. (*flips over first card*) Is this it?

Chimai: (*gasps*) The Ace of Spades…

Mari: How did you…

Kimber: Uh uh uh! I never reveal my secrets. That's why I'm the best there is at card playing.

Chimai: ...I wanted to eat the cake…

Sayori: S-S-Sorry, but-

Mari: Ah well. (*takes the card*) If you're not gonna give us cake, then I'll just eat the card.

Kimber: H-Hey! Watch where you- (*drops deck*)

Chimai: …

Chimai: _...Every single card is an Ace of Spades._

Mari: Just as I suspected...Care to explain yourself?

Kimber: ...Damn.

Chimai: (*sigh*) I don't suppose now we could have some cake...? In a way, we did just beat you at your card game...

Kimber: (*grumble*) Fine. I guess it's a good thing we baked an extra-large cake...

Mari: (*studies card in hand*) Although... I do wonder, how do you have a whole deck of Aces of Spades?

Kimber: Well...

Sayori: A-A-Actually, c-can I tell th-them for y-you? I-I need to g-get str-stronger at speaking...

Kimber: Of course. Go ahead, Sayori, I believe in you.

Sayori: T-T-Thank you. (*deep breath*) Kimber tried t-the same game o-on me earlier today...I also asked h-her that question...

Sayori: Y-You see, Kimber r-received a brand-new d-deck every month before coming… h-here.

Kimber: ...I don't know who they're from. They always show up in the mail, with no extra message; same brand, same model, same type of cards.

Chimai: Could it be… you have an admirer from afar?

Kimber: Possibly… Regardless, I keep the Aces because-

Mari: Hang on. (*sniffs*) What smells like-

Sayori: O-Oh no! T-T-The cake!

Kimber: Get to the oven!

Chimai: Wait-

Kimber: Kyah!

Chimai: _Ouch... Kimber didn't use mitts… she just grabbed the whole tray and slid it out of the oven… that must have been painful..._

Mari: You're not too hurt, are you, Kimber?

Kimber: I'm fine, don't worry about it; I've had worse paper cuts from my cards.

Chimai: That's a relief… And the cake seems fine...

Sayori: Y-Yeah, I g-g-guess it's n-not too b-burnt...

Kimber: It's only the top layer of vanilla frosting... I guess we could just, like, cut it off or something.

Chimai: That probably works… Wait… You put the cake in after you iced it..? That's weird…

Chimai: _Kimber cut off the frosting with a knife... Revealing a freshly baked chocolate cake underneath._

Mari: (*sniffs*) It smells heavenly.

Kimber: I figured I might as well put the leftover hot chocolate Chimai made to use, since I couldn't finish mine. (*cuts cake into quarters*) Let's just keep this cake a secret between us four, shall we?

Mari: Hear, hear.

Chimai: _Oh wow… the cake certainly tastes as good as it smells...Huh, Sayori isn't eating her portion, but she's opened her sketchbook..._

Chimai: Sayori?

Sayori: Eep! O-Oh sorry, y-y-yes, Chimai?

Chimai: May I ask… what it is you are drawing?

Sayori: U-Uh, i-it's...u-um…here.

Mari: Mein lieber Schwan, that's-!

Chimai: A picture… Of us four… It's beautiful...

Kimber: Indeed, it really does looks like us...and you've drawn such a wonderful cake too…

Kimber: Ours didn't turn out, like, half as well though, haha.

Sayori: (*small smile*) A-Ah, y-yes.

Chimai: It's truly an amazing piece of work, Sayori... You truly deserve your title as the SHSL Artist...

Sayori: (*blushes*) T-T-Thank yo-

Arthuria: Hey!

* * *

><p>=<em>=Report Card Update!==<em>

_Kimber Adleline - Level 2!_

_Sayori Tsukino - Level 2!_

* * *

><p>Chimai: <em>Huh...? Was that-<em>

Arthuria: You can't fool my senses... This is obviously chocolate cake I smell!

Chimai: _Arthuria just stormed into the kitchen, dragging… a sleeping Joshua behind her._

Chimai: ..._What._

Arthuria: You all were baking a chocolate cake, weren't you?

Chimai: Well-

Kimber: I'd've thought the fact that we're currently _eating _chocolate cake would have been a clear enough indication.

Arthuria: ...Give me some.

Mari: Mein gott, what happened to Joshua?

Arthuria: Hn? I decked him in the back of the head and knocked him out after he made one too many… comments.

Chimai: ...I feel violated… I've had to say that one too many times and it's not nice...

Arthuria: This is not the time for niceties, now, if you please, give me the… cake…?

Chimai: _Wait, what happened to our cake slices? They're... gone?_

Kimber: Guess the cake was a lie, huh?

Arthuria: ...I'm on to you. Just you wait.

Chimai: _She's turned around and leaving… And the other three are putting the cake they dropped on their lap back on their plates. But... where's my slice-_

Chimai: _Oh..._

Joshua: (*silently eats cake with a grin, before miming the 'shh' sign*)

Chimai: _...Well, that explains everything._

"I saw it too, y'know." Mari giggled, "It'd be hard not to."

"For everyone but Arthuria." Kimber snorted.

"H-H-Here, Chimai, you c-can have some o-of my cake." Sayori got off her chair, and made to push some of her cake onto his plate.

"Nein, it's alright, Sayori," Mari stopped her, "You two baked the cake, so it's fairer if you both get the biggest portions. I can share mine with Chimai."

"Ah, thank you, Mari-chan." Chimai said gratefully, as he accepted the cake. He then noticed he'd called her 'chan'. "Oh, sorry Mari-san… Unless it's okay to refer to you as chan...?" _Odd… I don't normally refer to people like that..._

In response, Mari merely shrugged and smiled, "Do as you please. I don't mind either."

The foursome simply sat there and enjoyed each other's company, with bits and pieces of plum conversation here and there; before long, the clock indicated that the sun had started setting, as did Kotone's - and Haruno's - reappearance in the kitchen. It was time to get started on preparations for dinner, but the handcuffs were proving to be a bit of a bother.

Ah well. Nothing to be done about it. They just had to improvise.

* * *

><p>"Dinner is served!" Kotone called out.<p>

As Chimai and the others brought out the sizzling-hot plates of sweet and sour prawns and other foodstuffs, the succulent smell of the many spices used (the kitchen had been overstocked with them; clearly, part of the Christmas change) wafted into the dining hall. There was also an excess of traditional 'Christmas Foods', none of which Chimai would be eating.

Ryutaro took a cautionary sniff. "Okay, I have to admit, that smells fucking awesome."

"Agreed on all counts." Nessie echoed, "It certainly looks good to match."

"I would have to agree," The end of Jayme's lips curved upwards. "It's a fabulous meal."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ryoichi picked up a fork. "Let's dig in!"

"...Just a minute."

Arthuria slammed down on the table, while Joshua dozed (or, Chimai thought, pretended to doze) off by the side, "Where is the hot chocolate?"

At this, the rest of the table facepalmed.

"Is she always like this?" Navill asked, thought Chimai couldn't bring himself to look at him as he continued, "I didn't know chocolate was such a sought-after commodity in here."

"N-No." Reyes noted, "It's just h-her."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, it's really cold here," Arthuria continued, choosing to ignore them, "It would be much better if there was free flow chocolate-"

"Then here!" Elliot held up his thermos flask, before flinging it at the Aristocrat, who quickly brought her hand up to block it.

Unfortunately, she hadn't counted on the thermos flask's contents, and the hot chocolate escaped its container and splashed against her.

Shaking off a few spare chocolate droplets from her hair, Arthuria picked up Joshua's plate, containing two steaks, and flung it right back at the Actor, who dodged with all the skill of a dancer.

The steaks slid off the plate and smashed into one Ryutaro, while the plate bounced off the wall, unharmed.

"Okay, that fucking tears it! Why you-"

"Nobody smacks their meat against my bro and gets away with it!" Ryoichi stood up and declared.

"Except you." Mari giggled, before taking a plate of French fries to the head, courtesy of the Speed Racer.

"...Not at the ta-" Anything Chimai would have said was interrupted by the splash of black pepper sauce that Ryutaro had thrown at - and missed - Mari.

"Oh hell yes!" Joshua woke up with a start, "FOOD FIGHT!"

Soon enough, food was flying all over the place once again. Despite the loss of two members, none of them had experienced this lighthearted laughter since that first trial. For the first time since they had entered this school, the remaining fifteen weren't plagued by that sense of guilt and loss, instead simply enjoying themselves (or maybe just cursing the shit out of everyone).

"Everyone, calm down!"

"No, let's all SPEED UUUUUUUUUP-!"

"Shut up, you moron!"

"Dodge this!"

"Alright, everyone, FREEZE!"

Everyone stopped mid-throw, with the last turkey soaring over Chimai's head into Kimber, smacking her to the ground, along with Sayori.

Haruno, who had called for the ceasefire, massaged his temple, "How did we get into this? I thought we had much more self-control that that."

"Oh live a little, Haruno." Kotone said by his side, "I haven't had this much fun in a long while."

"But-"

"B-But how a-are we g-going to clean t-this up?" Sayori asked uncertainly.

"Actually, the bigger question, really," Joshua smiled, "Is how we're going to wash it off."

Having dropped the bomb, the fifteen students stared blankly. Navill let out a relieved sigh, while same-gender pairs such as Jayme and Elliot, or Kimber and Sayori, shrugged.

On the other end of the dichotomy-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Seven voices let out the same fear each one had on their minds - they'd have to work around the handcuffs in order to get themselves cleaned up, but attached to the other end of the handcuff-

"What the-!"

Throughout all of this, no one looked more honestly terrified than Arthuria, who finally realized the horror of what Joshua was saying.

"Damn it..."

The absolute fact that J-

"Shit."

...Jo-

"Why are we freaking out over this?"

"Because of him!"

"Because of her!"

"Because-"

The absolute fact that Joshua was attached to her, of all people, caused her to join the string of curses being flung around, which strangely didn't involve Ryutaro.

Chimai winced. While he did feel - slightly - for Arthuria's situation, he had his own problem to deal with.

Namely, how was he supposed to shower with Mari by his side?

The answer was really rather convoluted, but Chimai insisted as there was no other way he could do anything. This resulted in the two of them sitting in the bath outside the sauna in full wetsuits covered in soap.

"I'm really sorry about this, Mari-chan…" Chimai stated, looking very uncomfortable and very upset.

"It's alright," she replied encouragingly, "I honestly don't mind anything."

"No, but it's really odd and inconvenient…" Chimai stated as he washed Mari's back where she couldn't reach.

At one point Ryutaro had been in there with Ryoichi and had been rather… Well, Ryutaro about the fact that Chimai was so sensitive about the matter if he was technically biologically female.

This comment in particular weighed heavily on Chimai's mind. He felt betrayed and hurt, but he could also understand the point of view to some extent. At the time, he'd pretended not to care and teased the two with Mari until they left, but now he was particularly hurt.

"Something on your mind?" He heard Mari ask, as the two stepped back into the comfort of her room.

"..." Chimai was silent for a while as he went into the bathroom, door slightly ajar, to change into his clothes at the other side while Mari did the same. After they had finished, he sighed before saying, "Well… I guess I'm still just really uncomfortable about myself."

"..." Mari pondered the best means to answer, before answering, "If it will make you feel any better, I'm always here to talk."

"Well… Then I guess I'll talk… I trust you anyway…" Chimai said, sitting down on the bed, grabbing the thermos he had left on his side of the bed and sipping on the hot chocolate, "Well… When Ryutaro made that particular comment, it just… Made me feel betrayed… I'm perfectly aware I have a 'Female' body… It's just that I don't want it… I just… Wish I could've been born into a 'Male' body… This one doesn't feel right at all…"

"..." Mari tugged at his sleeve comfortingly, "It's alright. Although you were not meant for this body, it doesn't change the fact that you're still Chimai. A doll does not have the liberty to choose how it looks like, but it's just as beautiful as any doll nonetheless. The same goes for you."

"...Thanks for that…" Chimai said, hugging her, "There's still other problems too though… Especially with family… And society… And just, ugh… You said something really poetic and beautiful and comforting and it seems wrong to keep talking after that…"

_**"Night Time will now begin. The Library and Cafeteria will be locked for the night. I wish you all a good night's sleep."**_

"...I guess that solves that problem." Mari yawned, "It's getting late, ja? It's best we turn in for the night."

"...I suppose..." Chimai replied.

_Truly, some friendships are borne out of the most awkward situations, _Chimai thought, as the two finally settled into Mari's bed.

"Goodnight, Mari-chan." He said, as he turned off the lamp lights.

"Gute nacht, Chimai." She mumbled back.

While that was true in his case, well-

"Aristocrat, are you going to get into the shower, or do I have to make you?"

"No- Now shut up!"

"You were peeking, Haruno, I saw you!""

"Are you crazy, Kotone?! Why would I want peek at you?"

"...Water's kinda refreshing."

"I-I-Indeedly so...C-C-Can I tr-trust you w-w-with a s-s-secret?"

"Whoa, bro, you've-"

"Don't you fucking dare finish that goddamn sentence."

Some questions were probably best left unanswered.

* * *

><p><em>Day 4 END<em>

_Survivors: 14 + 1_

_Deaths: Airi, Rya_

* * *

><p><strong>SkyNote: <strong>

**Yes I have decided to name the author notes because there are three authors. This gives Arcana and SD room to write their own A/Ns as well, which is honestly more convenient.**

**Probably.**

**Anyway, we're all busy people, so enjoy this update.**

**Hopefully you won't have to wait forever for the next one, though.**

**I may or may not be joking on that count. C:**


	18. Night Time Wanderings III

_At first, all was still._

_Then, suddenly, without warning, the beginnings of an ice crystal formed at the bottom of the large body of water, before it started to spread._

_In absolutely no time at all, what had once been a swimming pool full of water was now a glorified ice reservoir._

_Not that it mattered too much to the two figures, standing by the poolside._

"_...You're early." _

_Turning at the sound, they acknowledged the other two figures who had shown up, before the first of the two waiting spoke, "This is an odd motive." _

"_Way to point it out, captain obvious." snarked the other of the two new arrivals. _

"_...This is not the time to comment on our associate's intelligence. Or lack thereof." said the second of the two who had been waiting by the poolside. _

"_Fine. What, pray tell then, are your thoughts on our… new predicament?" the first arrival asked. _

"_...It's forcing us to take precautions in murdering someone." the second speaker stated, quietly, "Both the killer's and the victim's partner are immediately key witnesses to the crime." _

"_Unless you count the traveler." the third muttered, "But to kill him, it would require one to either silence their partner, or for their partner to be an accomplice…" _

"_...Accomplice?" While none of the others could see it, the fourth had narrowed its eyes. "We are talking about accomplices again after what he did?" _

"_Unfortunately." the second figure pointed a finger at the two arrivals, "But I assume you two have a plan ready?" _

"_Of course." the third sneered, "Who do you take us for?" _

"_You must know, of course, that we can't pull it off tomorrow." the first arrival shrugged, "Maybe the day after, but if we can't prepare in time, we'll have to delay it." _

"_Fair enough. Meeting adjourned. Let's scatter." _

_In response, the one handcuffed to the figure raised said handcuff._

_The four took one look at it, and at the other handcuff shared between the two arrivals, before they sighed in unison._

"_Let's just leave in pairs, then. Since, well, obviously, there's no other option." _

_Nodding, they did exactly just that._


End file.
